The First Song of a Mute Swan
by Lucesco
Summary: GohanVidel Taking place in an alternate universe, Gohan is the mighty general of the Saiyans, and his soul purpose is fighting for glory. Untill he meets the love of his life. But can love be misplaced? Ch.20: In the Den of a Hungry Lion
1. Prologue

Damn, first story ever. Pretty nervous...No I'm just kiddin', I really wanna know what everyone thinks of this story, it's kinda been wandering through my thoughts lately and I just felt like writing it down.

IN ENGLISH.

Yup, pretty difficult, since it's not my mothertongue. So if there are some mistakes in the whole story, and if you find them really annoying:

I am sorry

Anyways, enjoy the story, whether you thinks it's good, or ridiculous, or bad.

Oh, just one more thing...every chapter is inspired by a song. They're not "I take you to the candy shop, I let u lick my lollipop (hate that song because of that sentence...really inspiring.)songs or bubblegum-songs. Some come from films (Loved the music from Gladiator, and LOTR, and The Last Samurai), some come from my mother's old cd's. Soooooo...

Inspired by: The Might of Rome by Hans Zimmer (actually only the beginning, the second part inspired me to write chapter 3, which in not ready yet)

* * *

It was like hell, if not worse. Yes, that was the best word to describe the place where he was now, hell. He's seen many things, battlefields, shattered worlds, bloody massacres, but it was never like this.

He looked at the world around him. There were bodies, mutilated, burned, lifeless, everywhere, lying in their own blood on the death ground. Limbs were shattered everywhere, weapons lay in the dirt. He could still hear the screams of the battle fought mere moments before, terrifying screams, screams in which the agony, fear and despair could be heard. Soldiers begged for their lives to be ended, so there would be an end to their pain.

The ground was broken, with fires burning down the bushes and grass of the battlefield. The air was full of ash. The rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

This was once a beautiful world, a peaceful world. Now there was nothing but darkness, emptiness, death. It would mend eventually, but the scars of the battle would be forever visible.

And there, on the death world, watching over the battlefield, stood the general of the Saiyans. He's lost many men, but the battle was over…and won. Tasshik would be under the dominion of the Saiyans, as ordered and expected, and the Tasshikians would be enslaved. Another world was added to the powerful empire of the Saiyans.

The general, fairly young but considerably experienced, was satisfied with the victory. Tasshik was known as unconquerable, having fierce worriers with brilliant fighting tactics, advanced weapons and an always cunning strategy. For nearly a decade, the Saiyans have tried to conquer it, but their attempts had always failed. Until now, that is, thanks to the young general.

His men, who survived the battle, gathered around him. Most could still stand by their own, but others had to be supported.

'My men'. The deep voice of the general resounded over the field. 'My companions. You are victorious.'

To that, the men yelled in unison, agreeing with their general.

'How your king Vegeta will be proud of you.' The general continued. 'As am I. After nearly a decade, YOU have defeated the last army of the mighty Tasshikians. You've expanded our empire and when you return to our planet Vegeta, the king and all Saiyans will award you with the honor you deserve."

"My man…" The general drew his sword and pointed it to the pitch-black sky

HONOR TO YOU ALL!".

A sea of swords were drawn and pointed to the sky. Again the men let out yells, harder than the ones before, but this time they also yelled a sentence and the sentence was repeated over and over again:

'LONG LIVE KING VEGETA, HONOR TO GENERAL GOHAN.'

* * *

Read & review and don't spare me, be ruthless. 


	2. Memories of a Near and Distant Past

Hi, another chapter here. Took me long to write, but I'm satisfied D.

R&R please

Inspired by: May it be by Enya

* * *

Gohan was in his room of the spaceship again. The dozens of ships that had transported him and his men to Tasshik, had now set course to Tauvega, the capital of planet Vegeta, and where the king and his family resided in the royal palace. Gohan and most of his men would be welcomed by the citizens and the royal family, as was usual after a victory. But that would be after the 26 hour journey.

Thank god they got off that hellhole quickly. Immediately after his small speech, he and his men set out for their camp, where Gohan contacted the ships, that floated in the planet's atmosphere. A quarter of his men and some high ranked Saiyans were ordered to stay, while he and the rest were going home. King Vegeta would send more soldiers, but right now that wasn't needed, since all Tasshik's defenses and armies were taken down.

The general sighed. When home, he probably would get orders within 2 days, to conquer another planet or to take down some rebellion. The orders never ended. When the empire didn't need to be expanded, there was a rebellion that needed to be stopped and vice versa. Yes, the job of a Saiyan general was definitely not an easy one. Not a moments rest, always away from home and the huge responsibility. How Gohan sometimes wished he was still an ordinary soldier. Life was so much simpler back then.

Gohan had already thrown off his scouter and his armor, which had for sure seen better times. It was made of some sort of metal-like elastic material, which made the armor flexible and light but at the same time as hard as dragonskin. It was green, brown and the darkest shade of blue. It covered his chest and the thigh plates attached to it protected his thighs. The usual shoulder plates were not attached.

Now pieces had broken off and it was drenched in blood and dirt. But it had done his duty: it had protected him and even saved him often a long time ago. He was proud to wear it, because it was the same type of armor his grandfather Bardock wore and died in, in the battle against Frieza.

With the light of the fire in the fireplace, which was the only source of light in the room, enlightening his face, he thought with fondness about his grandfather. Bardock had been a great man. Strong, loyal, courageous, wise. That and many other qualities had made him an honorable man.

When Gohan was young, his father used to tell him many story's about Bardock. He told him about the battle which was commonly referred to as "The Last Battle of the Old Race." The story began two years after Gohan was born.

Bardock was captain of a special crew which assassinated important enemies of the empire. One day, when he was ordered to assassinate the High Priest of Grenorha, the priest passed on his supernatural powers to Bardock right before he died. From that day on, Bardock had visions of the future, a future that would be dominated by the emperor of an empire west to their own. The emperor was Frieza and Bardock's visions told him that the emperor would invade the Saiyan empire and eventually conquer everything.

When he got home, he immediately asked for an audience with the king, which he got permission for. Bardock told the king, who was the father of King Vegeta, everything about his visions and recommended a large scale gathering of troops throughout the empire and to prepare for an invasion anytime soon. The king, who had friendly connections with Lord Frieza, refused to believe Bardock and he fired him.

But Bardock didn't stop when he got fired. He gathered his own army, though very small, of men who had always been loyal to him, of men who simply believed him and distrusted Frieza and of slaves who had nowhere else to go. After a few months, Frieza did invade the empire, and with a huge army. Bardock and his man fought the army to win time, so that the king could gather all his troops. They all died in that battle.

If it wasn't for Bardock and his men, the Saiyan empire would have been overrun completely before the king could strike back. Instead, he was given the time needed to mobilize his troops and the opportunity to face Frieza's army with everything he got. Frieza was eventually killed by Kakkarot, Gohan's father, who avenged the death of Bardock.

The Saiyans won the battle, but their king was very badly wounded. Minutes before his death, he asked for his son, Vegeta. He said to him that Bardock changed the entire race with his courage and death, and that he and his family were to receive the highest honor, in an attempt to make amends for not believing Bardock in the first place.

His wish was granted and Bardock became a legend after his death.

Bardock died 4 years after Gohan's birth, so Gohan remembered very little about his grandfather, only from vague memories. Memories of a calm man, friendly in his own way with lots of knowledge from what seemed everything.

Bardock was very interested in science, chemistry, math and biology, and also very fond of nature, where he spent most of his free time training, meditating or simply sitting there, on a meadow, or at the riverbank, or at the seashores, thinking about the past, present and future. Sometimes Gohan went with him for a few hours or even a couple of days. His grandfather was not a very talkative person, but it was alright, Gohan always found something to keep him occupied, like swimming, or practice flying and sometimes even training, though he was very young.

But sometimes Bardock would speak for hours, telling his grandson stories about other worlds, other races, or history and myths, but he talked most about what the stars were made of, or how gravity works, and why everyday the sun would rise from the east and set in the west. And Gohan would listen, intrigued how for every mystery there was an explanation. And thus, Bardock created the fundaments of Gohan's own interest and curiosity of knowing everything of everything. Sadly enough it wasn't useful for anything, since his mother made him to join the army, and the army didn't offer opportunities to learn something besides weaponry and how to use it, martial arts, chi training and surviving on distant planets. And as you grew in ranks, one learned more about their and foreign technology, spying on one's enemies etc. But that was about it.

Gohan smiled within as he remembered the words Bardock once said to him and which he would never forget: "All I know…is that I know nothing. I know not how I may seem to others, but to myself I am but a small child, just like you, wandering upon the vast shores of knowledge, every now and then finding a small bright pebble to content myself with" At first, when he was just a child, the words didn't make sense to Gohan. His grandfather knew everything, how could he say he knows nothing? And what does he mean by shores of knowledge…they don't exist, do they? But as he grew older, he started to understand them. It is impossible to know everything. The world is so big, and there is so much to see and to do, and as it changes and new knowledge is born, knowledge only makes the world become even bigger than it already is. But he also knew that his curiosity is like hunger, and knowledge is the food. Gohan did not only learn many things from Bardock, he also learned how to think from him, and that was of more value than any weapon or victory. 

With now his chest bare, Gohan could see if he had any serious wounds. He hadn't, only a few minor injuries. After cleaning the wounds and the rest of his body, he put on some sweatpants and lay down onto his bed, his tail curled around his waist. Absently he watched the light of the flames dancing on the ceiling. He let out a small chuckle at the thought of a fireplace in a spaceship. It was kind of a useless invention, a spaceshipfireplace, especially considering the fact that there is electricity, but then again, the one invention of today was more wicked than the other.

After a few minutes he dozed off into a slumber. He dreamt of battles and especially the battle that he recently fought on Tasshik.

There he stood, on the windy field, thousands of men behind him, waiting for the enemy. Some men behind him were talking with subdued voices, but most were silent. They thought about the battle they were about to fight, none of them afraid. After all, it was not in the nature of a Saiyan to be afraid of battle.

Suddenly Gohan's ears heard a low and deep sound. And as suddenly as it came, as suddenly it went. After a few seconds the same sound resonated over the field, now being closer. After a few repeats of the same sound, the same tone, the same duration, Gohan realized that it couldn't be anything but a horn. Or more a few

After a while, not only he sound of the horns could be heard. Shouts and yells came across the hills in from of them. After a short while, the ones who were making all the noise became visible. More and more men reached the top of the hills and walked down in their direction. They were the Tasshikian warriors. They had little armor, only a few plates and pants and the rest of their body was either naked or painted, so Gohan saw when they fought each other. After one huge shout, they came running towards Gohan and his men. Gohan remained calm and ordered everyone to keep the line. They came closer and closer, their expressions now visible on their faces…expressions of hate and desire to slaughter them. However, it did not scare Gohan, nor banish his fate. They were now only a 30 meters away. Gohan ordered to draw weapons. Swords, axes, spears, all were ready to clash. Closer, closer, and…the battle begun.

He heard the screams, the clash of weapons, the bashing of fists, the noise of the Ki blasts. It was like reliving that battle.

After hearing one most terrifying scream, he shot up from his sleep. He was panting and he felt the sweat on his forehead and chest. He groaned and used his scouter to see what time it was. He had only slept half an hour.

Since sleeping again only brought bad memories, he decided to stay awake. He left the bed and placed himself in front of the fireplace, where the flames still danced cheerfully. Sitting cross-legged he watched the flames. He loved the fire, with it's warm radiation, it's mild light and it's crackling sound. It was stupid, but he could watch endlessly to flames, even if it was from a little candle. Nobody else seemed to see that the flames were always different and never constant. Sometimes they had a brighter shade of orange than usual, sometimes they were almost red. They could change from huge to tiny in a matter of seconds. Gohan inhaled the smell of the fire, the smell of burned wood. It reminded him of his home, with the dozens of fireplaces.

Home. What a strange feeling that word summoned. It was like mentioning a friend you haven't seen in ages, or talking about a memory. It was so familiar, and yet so unknown, so close, yet so far away. He thought about the high, white ceilings, the red carpets, the wooden floor, the candles, the chandeliers, the warm colors. He thought about the countless books in his library, the silk sheets on his bed, the marble floor in the huge ballroom, the horses in the stables. He thought about the breathtaking nature surrounding his house. The majestic snow-topped mountains, the green forests, the meadows, where carefree slave children ran though, the lakes like mirrors, with it's mysterious blue colors, the ever moving rivers. He couldn't deny that he missed his home, even though militants, and especially the general, shouldn't be attached to their homes.

The ironic part is that he got his home because of his function. Three year ago, after an important victory, the king was so grateful towards him, that he gave the old royal summer residence to Gohan. The residence was a beautiful, white castle: Crystler Castle. Initially, Gohan refused the gift, saying it was too much. But since the king wanted it and the king's will is law, he was forced to take it. When he walked though the wooden doors for the first time, he thought that this castle was too elegant, too luxurious, too fairy-tale like for him. But he grew attached to it, partly due to the beautiful nature surrounding the castle and the excellent and lively staff.

To his regret, he came to Crystler Castle very seldom and if he came there, he only stayed there for a few days. But when he was allowed to go home, he always found that little piece of peace, which he could receive nowhere but there. He would sleep till noon, read books in front of the fireplace, train in the fields, ride on his horse through the nature, swim in the lakes and watch the pink and orange sunsets.

Eventually, after a while of thinking about his home, he felt his eyelids getting heavier. Gohan decided to try to sleep again, it would be no good if he arrived in Tauvega tomorrow without getting any sleep. So he lay down on the bed again and closed his eyes, and he listened to the crackling sound of the flames and he felt it's warmth on his skin, which, after a few minutes, rocked him to a peaceful slumber, dreamless this time


	3. A Ceremonial Duty

Thanks for the reviews, keep on writing them, and don't spare me i wanna improve the story.

This chapter was by the way difficult to write, had to discribe a lot of details. It's not the best chapter of the story, but i guess the dialogue is ok...could have been longer, now that i read it again. Speaking of which, i thought it would be funny to make saiyans more civilized, especially in their dialogues. I mean, they're having this huge empire and there's no way they can maintain it if they're like...well saiyans. And i just read pride and prejudice and i just love how they talked. Dont worry, you'll be able to understand the dialogues, but it will be different then you are used to.

Oh, i forgot to write something last time...remember the things bardock used to say, about that he knows nothing and he walks on the shores of knowledge and about the pebbles? yeah, well that a quote from Plato. Really, i think it;s so brilliant, i learned more from that guys quotes than of last 3 year of school.

Inspired by The Might of Rome by Hans Zimmer (this chapter is inspired by the second part, the prologue about the first)

* * *

After what only seemed like a couple of minutes, Gohan was woken up by a slave, who announced that they would arrive in three hours. Gohan growled as he rose from his bed, which startled the slave greatly. Re-lighting the fire in the fireplace and bringing a big tray full of food in, the poor slave quickly left the room again, leaving Gohan by himself again. 

Gohan sighed as he looked at the tray of food. There were all sorts of exotic and expensive kinds of food on it, like beef and some sort of fish, along with vegetables, bread, rice and wine. And though the food was very welcome, he couldn't help but think that his men didn't get the same treatment he was receiving. He had requested king Vegeta not to give him the luxuries his men wouldn't receive, because he didn't think it was fair that just because he was of the highest military rank, he deserved a better treatment than the men who also fought for the empire, but who had to eat disgusting food, though they often killed deer or birds to eat. But the king insisted on giving Gohan the luxuries, since generals were always treated that way and so Gohan had to comply.

He ate his food and washed and dressed himself. He put on a new armor (always the model of Bardock's armor) and this time he also put on a cloak. It was crimson and of a very rare shining fabric. Gohan always thought it felt like a waterfall, cascading down from one's shoulders to his feet. This cloak was a gift from the queen after his seventh victory. It was said to have belonged to Hammar the Fearless, a fierce Saiyan warrior who lived 500 years ago, and who was honored from the end of his life till nowadays, but Gohan found that hard to believe. How could a cloth exist so long and still remained in his original state? It ought to have been decayed long ago. But he did believe it was a very valuable cloak, probably costing more than a normal man's year salary. You'd only have to look at the fabric to know that.

It was tradition for high ranked men to wear a cloak. It was to distinguish them from their inferiors, apart from the small logo on his armor. Only the elite was allowed to wear a cloak and Gohan was a part of the elite for almost eight years. He had seen many prominent men wearing a cloak permanently, like politicians, counselors, members of the royal family. Gohan didn't find it necessary to wear it all the time, but because many members of the elite would think it to be controversial if he let his status to be guessed by others, he had to wear a cloak more that he would like.

After meditating for the rest of the time, the same slave that woke him up that morning came in again. He quivered as he announced that the ship would land in 10 minutes, before quickly leaving the room again, thanking the gods for not being hit or yelled at by a Saiyan this time.

Gohan exited his room and walked through the huge high-tech ship to the assembly room, while some soldiers crossing his path, saluted him. After a few minutes he reached the room, which was well occupied by that time.

He knew exactly what was about to happen in a few minutes. When exiting the ship, royal guards would be saluting them and lead the men of the highest ranks to horses from earth. When on horse, the general would ride in front, deciding the pace, which was almost always a very slow pace. Behind him would be the man of the second highest rank, which was the lieutenant general, and so on and on, until behind the horses the low ranked soldiers followed on foot. The general would be leading his men to the palace where the king would be waiting. The king would invite all the high-ranked men to dine with him, while the other soldiers would get a few weeks off, before being called up again.

Standing in the middle of the room, someone walked to him and stood next to him. Gohan watched him from the corner of his eye, and very quickly recognized the other.

"Lieutenant General Bann."

"General Gohan."

Being four years younger than Gohan, Bann was one of the finest warriors in the militia. He was born in the highest circles of society, which he showed off quite often. Not only in the negative sentence, but also in the positive. He was very well mannered and loyal, traits that had been pounded in his head when he was a child. He was also very intelligent, nimble and over the overall decent. His negative traits, however, was that he wasn't as modest as many would like, he opposed everything that was not according to his ideas or opinions and he couldn't accept a defeat.

Nonetheless, Gohan respected him, not only for his excellent achievements on the battlefield, but also as a fellow Saiyan, and constantly reminded himself of the fact that Bann was still young and inexperienced and that he eventually would learn how insignificant he really was, compared to many who were stood higher in the hierarchy, but who suffered a great deal less from megalomania.

The young Lieutenant General watched Gohan intently, but since the latter wasn't about to make the next remark and only gazed before him, he decided to begin the conversation.

" I cannot help but wonder what you will receive from our great King this time". Bann began.

When he saw that Gohan was still not about to say anything, the younger Saiyan continued.

"Last time it was Crystler Castle, before that the magnificent robe of Hammar the Fearless, so what will be next?"

Bann smirked a little, when he thought of what he was about to say.

"Perhaps he will give you his "Delicate Flower", "Priceless Jewel", "Bright Star"…has she got more endearments?"

For the first time he got a reaction from Gohan in a faint smile.

"I believe she is also called "Sting Rose", "Ice Princess" and "Raging Beauty". Gohan replied semi-seriously, the small smile never abandoning his rough lips.

Bann barked a laugh, which startled a small group of young Saiyans standing in the corner of the assembly room.

"General, let this not be heard by too many people. You are, after all, speaking about the Princess and insulting her would be a disaster for your reputation."

"Oh, but I was not insulting her, I would not dare. I was merely stating facts." Gohan said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"You know, General, someday you have to watch your attitude, before it becomes your tragic downfall."

"Shut it, Grasshopper. Have you been talking to my mother lately?"

"I thought I was your mother."

"Obviously you meddle with my life too much, just like my mother."

"Yes, I have such a mother too."

"Than you of all people should understand."

"Unless I have decided to just torture you…"

"…which you wouldn't dare, since you've been brought up so decently."

"Don't mock me."

Gohan smirked widely now, as Bann did, while a comfortable silence fell. As they felt the ship descending, Bann fiddled with his midnight blue cloak, trying to shake everything in the right place, while he watched how Gohan had put his cloak around his shoulders. He growled in frustration, because his cloak didn't want to fit as Gohan's cloak, which was kind of logical, since Gohan was broader and taller than Bann was.

When he saw Bann fighting with his cloak, the smiled on his lips faded, and after a while he became enormously irritated. When he accidentally got poked by one of Bann's elbow, he grabbed the other's shoulder, turned him around, so Bann was now facing him, and gave one firm pull to the cloak. The cloth fell exactly in the right places, now hanging loosely around the younger man's shoulders. Bann muttered his thanks and turned 90 degrees around again, while Gohan rolled his eyes.

With a light jerk, the ship landed at the landing spot of the walled military facility of Tauvega. Everyone inside the ship gathered into one line to the exit, Gohan and Bann first. Bann looked around and when he decided that no-one could hear him except for Gohan, he muttered one last remark.

"If you would be offered the hand of the Princess, you would take it, would you?" He asked with a subdued voice.

Gohan turned his head to Bann and looked at him with a surprised yet suspicious expression on his face. Upon seeing that Bann was expecting to receive a serious answer, and that he was not just fooling around like he did a few minutes ago, he answered the only reply he could think of.

"What have I just told you about meddling with my life?" He asked indignantly.

Gohan glared at him a few seconds with a frowned brow, before the exit was opened, revealing what was waiting behind it as it went down slowly.

And what was behind it was exactly what Gohan had predicted. When he exited the ship he saw hundreds of guards saluting them, all in fourteen rows, two rows for each ship, which made a path for the men. And as Gohan had seen many times, since this was not his first victory, they also wore special uniforms. Where the usual are simple armors with a blue bodysuit underneath, these were really complex blindingly white armors with shoulder plates and thigh plates and with a black bodysuit underneath.

Gohan walked through the rows as if he were saluted by hundreds of men every day. This had become so normal for him that he didn't even look at the guards. Bann however, who was walking behind him, was still not accustomed to this whole ceremony, since it was only the fourth time he had experienced it. He was watching the guards animatedly as they stared strait ahead, to a spot where they concentrated their gaze on. The solemnity of the guards made him feel very pleased with himself.

At the end of the rows stood the horses, nearly a dozen of them. The horses, of course, came from earth, where the beautiful animals originally came from. There was one for each high ranked Saiyan.

When Gohan came closer, he saw something that made him smile, breaking the mask of seriousness that had covered his face.

A stallion with a shiny and smooth pitch black fur and ditto manes was waiting for him between the other horses. When it saw Gohan, it immediately cocked it's head to his direction and waited patiently, yet excited, until it's master was close. When close enough, Gohan affectionately stroke the horse, who he had called Fagus, on his head and on his neck, before climbing in the saddle.

When everyone was on his horse and the soldiers were ready to follow, Gohan rode in a slow pace to the enormous, massive bronze gate that would lead to the public part of the city.

They reached the gate and is was opened by four guards. As it was opened slowly, sounds were heard from behind it. First faint, but than louder, until it the gate was completely open. The men now found themselves staring at a street, with hundreds of Saiyans packed on each side.

The sound came from the huge crowds, from the cheers, the roars, the shouts they all let out to express their pride and respect. Men, women, children, every citizen was shouting and yelling sentences like 'Honor to general Gohan, honor to his men' and 'long live the empire'.

The crowd knew who Gohan was. He had been honored and celebrated many times, because he had had many victories. He was one of the most famous men in the empire, along with the king, some politicians, scientists and heroes, deceased and alive.

Confidently Gohan began riding through the crowded street, following the trail he always followed. First through this long street, than through a street on the right, than over a square, and finally following the main street to the Royal Palace. It was not a long route, perhaps only two or three kilometers, which could be walked in twenty minutes if he followed the same pace as usual.

The other men followed Gohan a little hesitant, except for Bann, who couldn't wait to follow him to let the crowd know that he was also there. The pace was very slow and most Saiyans followed the procession when the last man walked across them.

While the crowd cheered and yelled his name, Gohan remembered the first time he had such a welcome. He was young and inexperienced and still a low ranked soldier. The just came back from the solar system Zeta Reticuli, he couldn't even remember which planet they came home from, but he could never forget the procession. It had been so unreal, that moment, he felt so victorious, even though the citizens weren't even cheering for him specifically.

Gohan looked at the high-ranked soldiers behind him. They were waving cockily to the crowd, Bann the most, which was to be expected. Gohan growled at that, because he resented the way their acted, the way he promised to himself never to act. They behaved like kings, as if the whole world fell at their feet. Out of respect for the king, he only nodded.

They rode across the square, where usually a market was, but which was now packed with Saiyans. The noise was deafening. After crossing the square and following the main street, they finally reached the palace. It was a huge brown-grey building, made of the hardest stone known in the universe. It was more elegant and ornamental than any of the buildings in the city, perhaps even on the planet.

The palace was quite old. No-one knew exactly in what year it was built. Some say it's over a 450 years old, others 300. Fact is that it was one of the oldest buildings on the planet and that it was lucky to have survived, especially considering the fact that many old buildings have been destroyed during wars or attacks.

The building was very high, with three towers. The roofs were black and statues of heroes and former kings, high colored windows and graceful paint motives were ornamenting it. A wall encircled the building, protecting the palace and the huge garden surrounding it. The gates were also graceful and of a black metal.

The gate led to a courtyard, which, in turn, led to a path to the huge brown-grey stairs and at the end of them stood a figure, who could not be recognized from the distance of the procession, but Gohan already knew who it was.

The gates to the palace opened and Gohan went through them, followed by his other men. They came to the huge courtyard where the general and the others got off their horses. Gohan noticed that the many crowd outside of the walls were clinging to the iron gate and floating in the air to get a glimpse of what was about to happen. They were still cheering and shouting. The guards led Gohan and the other high-ranked to the huge stairs that let to the gate of the palace. The other soldiers had to stand on the courtyard.

Gohan and the others climbed the stairs and the figure could now be recognized. The cheers of the crowds grew stronger as they too realized who it was. King Vegeta was on top of the stairs, waiting for the men and watching over the whole scene. The king saw Gohan coming closer and he smirked at him. When they reached the top of the stairs and approached the king, Gohan was the first one to kneel and bow his head to the king, the others followed quickly. The smirk on the kings face grew wider as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Rise, men". He said after a few seconds.

The men did what they were commanded. Vegeta walked past them, all nodding at them once, before he come forward to greet the other soldiers standing on the courtyard. When they saw him, they also got to their knees and bowed their heads. The crowd stopped yelling and cheering and after a few seconds it was deathly quite.

"Rise, my brave Saiyans". He again said after a few seconds and again the soldiers did what they were commanded.

The king watched to the men, and began a little speech, a speech which was actually always the same but only in different words.

"For too long we have been at war with Tasshik." The king continued. "For too long we have fought endless battles and lost many great warriors. And now that has come to and end, and because of you. For that you have my eternal gratitude and today you will be celebrated everywhere on the planet. The day you fought bravely in that battle, will go into history as one of the most glorious battles ever fought by Saiyans. From this day on, your actions will remembered forever."

The crowds started cheering and shouting again and the soldiers bowed one last time. Vegeta waved shortly to the crowds and turned around to enter the palace again, followed by Gohan and the others.

* * *

Well, that's it, keep on writing those reviews. Im almost done with the next chapter so it shouldn't take long. And i dont want to tell everything, but i think a certain girl will enter the story next chapter. And if she doesn't come up next time, that i am certain she will come up in the fourth chapter 


	4. Indeed A Warm Welcome

Okay, the next chapter. Sorry, but Videl will not show up in this chapter, but she will in the next, I promise.

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and keep on writing them.

Oh, I;m gonna stop mentioning the inspirationsongs. I have no more inspiration to come up with another, at least not for this chapter.

One more thing, Im going on a schooltrip next week, so I dont know if i can write another chapter before monday, though I already began writing the next chapter.

* * *

The palace never ceased to amaze Gohan. It was truly magnificent, unlike anything a man can see in his entire life.

After entering the palace, the company stepped into a huge marble hall. It had a high ceiling and was decorated with arches, paintings, mirrors and statues. The room was very shiny, with the marble, gold, mirrors and glass glistering by the light of the crystal chandeliers, hanging high above the ground.

Several statues were placed in the hall, every statue a few feet away from the other. Gohan saw a sculpture of the previous king, king Vegeta VIII, who ordered everyone to honor Gohan's grandfather before he died. The statue had a solemn posture, standing with a straight back and legs, leaning on a scepter. His features were folded in a stern and proud expression. He wore his royal garments, so the crown on his head, the cloak around his shoulders and the complex armor betrayed.

Now standing in the middle of the hall, Gohan saw the huge staircase that led to the second floor. It had many steps, which Gohan once counted when he was in his teens. If he had counted correctly, there were 203 steps, excluding the last, which, technically, was the ground of the second floor.

On the stairs lay a thick navy-blue carpet, with brown and gold figures decorating it.

Gohan saw that nearly 20 staff members where standing at the foot of the stairs. They were all slaves, transported from other worlds. Some looked a little different from them, with a blue skin, or were horned or had other eyes, but most were earthlings, who looked almost exactly like Saiyans, except for the absence of a tail and other minor differences.

The reason that most of the slaves came from earth was because they had no special talent that could contribute anything to the empire. They did not excel at anything. They were not strong (they were actually rather weak), they weren't scientists, they weren't architects, they weren't merchants, they weren't mathematics, they couldn't predict the future, they weren't craftsmen in any profession. They simply hadn't had special abilities, qualities or powers. Not that there didn't exist an earthling that was brilliant in math, or could compete with other merchants, but there were simply to few. So they were used as servants, doing the chores Saiyans like to do least, like washing, cooking and cleaning.

The slaves bowed their heads obediently as they gestured to follow them.

"They will lead you to your room, I am sure you'd like to rest now, from your exhausting journey. Ask them whatever you want and they'll bring it to you. Tonight I will dine with you at eight and you'll meet the royal family."

The king all stated that rather quickly. He clearly was uninterested.

"You may all go now, accept for general Gohan".

The other men bowed their heads and were all led upstairs leaving the king and Gohan alone. When Vegeta was sure that no-one could see nor hear them he walked over to Gohan and lay a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it firmly. His expression was serious.

"Thank you, Gohan." He said while nodding reassuringly. All Gohan could do was nod back.

Vegeta let go of Gohan and started to walk through the hall, gesturing Gohan to follow. Gohan followed suit and soon found himself walking next to the king.

"You really did marvelous, I thought that war would never end." The king continued.

"I thank you, milord. I'm the first to admit that it wasn't easy, but I am proud my men pulled it off." Gohan answered.

The king remained silent for a couple of seconds, before replying.

"You should be proud of yourself too, you are the one who brought the victory".

Gohan bowed his head in modesty. "I was not the only man on that battlefield."

Vegeta smirked for a moment. "I've experienced enough times that one man can decide the difference between victory and loss. Look at your father and grandfather. And besides, what is an army without a strong leader?"

"Milord, you're giving me too much credit." Gohan said smiling, but feeling very pleased by hearing those words from the king, of all persons.

They had now reached a room with a wooden door. Gohan saw that figures were carved in the wood. There was an Oozaroo, and a tree and a few animals and other figures Gohan didn't recognize.

Vegeta opened the door and they both entered the room. It appeared to be a study. There was an ornamented desk with papers and books and valuable items, a few bookcases full of books, a sitting corner and a fireplace. The walls were full of paintings of heroes and deceased kings and there were rare artifacts. Vegeta pressed some sort of button on his desk before he walked to the large red chair near the fireplace. Gohan followed him and sat down on the dark green sofa left from the chair.

Vegeta seemed to study him for a few seconds when the door of the room opened. A maid with an almost glowing white skin, chocolate brown hair and eyes the lightest shade of blue, came in. She was long and slender, definitely from earth. She brought in a small cart with drinks and snacks. She rolled the cart next to Vegeta's chair and bowed before she exited the room, closing the door again and leaving the king and the general alone again.

The first decided to speak.

"Gohan, may I commend you. You've gained many victories and you have become an honorable man and still you remain modest, unlike your predecessor."

Gohan smiled a little. "You know how my mother is."

"Yes, I do. If you ever show what she considers to be improper behavior, she'll hit your brains out with that frying pan of hers." Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't given the queen her own frying pan."

"Oh, she has, more than once, they just…disappear after a few days."

"What a coincidence."

"Definitely a coincidence. I really have no idea where they could be."

Vegeta smirked at Gohan, who smirked back.

"How is my mother?" Gohan asked.

"I believe she's fine, though I haven't seen her in a while. I've sent your father to the planet of Qorron. The economy is stagnating and the money we sent seems to be spent on rebuilding their royal palace, instead of their infrastructure or rebuilding houses. Your father will solve this matter. Your mother went with him."

Vegeta filled two glasses with a strange blue liquid and gave one to Gohan. Gohan looked a the king questioningly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but it wouldn't hurt if you tried it, would it?" The other replied.

They both took a nip. It tasted sweet and it was very refreshing.

"Your father is very proud of you." The king said after a while.

Gohan smiled at the thought of his father. "I know. I wish he was here."

"If I knew you would come back from Tasshik so soon, I wouldn't have sent him to Qorron."

"I understand. When he comes back, I will throw him a ball at Crystler Castle. You and your family are invited too. You'll greatly honor me with your presence there."

"And I accept that invitation. It's been a long time since we had a good party."

"Well, I am positive my father will make it a night to remember."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss it. Especially if your father will drink a whole bottle of Oronian ale again."

"And then 'dance the night away', as he calls it."

"When is someone going to tell him he'd better not 'dance the night away'?"

"When someone has the courage to come close to him when he 'dances the night away'. With his mowing arms he'll break someone's neck."

"That's true. What a colorful man he is."

"Indeed."

The king smiled a little, which soon faded when he thought of what he would say next.

"Though I enjoy conversing with you about these insignificant subjects, I have called you to discuss something of a entirely different nature." The king now said seriously.

Gohan watched the kings mood fell down to seriousness, instead of the merry mood he was in just seconds ago. He decided to remain quiet and let the king finish.

"Not too long ago, I received a message which, I must admit, distressed me greatly." The king continued, while he shifted in his chair.

"Do you remember a certain Ferdiad?" He asked now with a cocked eyebrow.

Gohan thought for a while. The name was familiar, he knew he heard it somewhere, but where? Fedriad, Ferdiad, who was Ferdiad?

"Perhaps you were too young to remember." The king now answered for him, after seeing how Gohan tried so hard to remember the name. "I shall answer it for you."

Vegeta rose from his chair and walked towards the fireplace, and he watched the flames absently, while he thought of Ferdiad and why his name was in that message he received.

And he started his story.

"Almost thirty years ago, when my father was still king of the empire, somewhere on Vegeta a child was born. Now, you won't think that the birth of a child is something special, but this one was. You see, a very unusual thing had happened. The child was a half-blood, half Saiyan, half human."

The king paused shortly, to give Gohan some time to think of it. When the latter heard the last sentence, he was shocked greatly. A Saiyan and a human, having a child together? That was unheard of. How could that have happened?

Upon seeing Gohan shocked expression, the king continued.

"Yes, apparently something like that can happen. Scientists later studied the genes of Saiyans and humans and came to the conclusion that 99,4 percent of our genes match, which makes it possible for Saiyans and humans to bear children."

"But still, Saiyans cannot bear children unless he and his mate have gone through the bonding process." Gohan said, still not believing that a Saiyan and a human could bear offspring.

"They were bonded."

Gohan's shocked expression turned into a horrified. Bonded with a human? The idea only was preposterous, ridiculous, disgusting. How could a Saiyan bond with a weak creature such as a human? It couldn't be possible. It was scandalous.

"I do not know how anyone possessed the madness which made him bond himself with a human, but the truth remains: a child, neither completely Saiyan, nor completely human was born on the night when Vega shone its bright light in the sky almost three decades ago."

"Who was the Saiyan?"

"The commander of the Royal fleet. He mated and bonded with a slave of his."

After hearing the kings words, Gohan shook his head in disbelief. How could a man be so stupid to give up everything he worked for, a high position, status, respect, glory, for a human, one of a people of slaves, the lowest creatures in the hierarchy of the Saiyan society.

"Ironically enough, the child did have a tail." The king continued, while he walked to the cart to pour some tea. He looked at Gohan, asking him with a nod if he also wanted tea. When Gohan answer was negative, he continued.

"Can you imagine the faces of the human midwives when they delivered the baby?

Immediately after the birth they called the Saiyan guards, since they thought the child was an offspring of one of them. When they denied to have bonded and mated with a human, they called their master, which was, of course, the commander and the father of the child. When the guards threatened to kill the human slave and the child if she didn't tell who the father was, the commander killed two guards in his anger for threatening his mate. So they immediately knew who the father was. The remaining guards tried to capture him, but the commander killed them all, before he took his mate and his child and flew out of his mansion and escaped. After a few days, however, the commander was discovered here in Tauvega, while he was carrying a boarding pass of the next spaceship to the planet Naemron, of the neighboring empire. Of course we searched the entire ship, but the slave and her child were not found. We don't konw how, but they escaped, and the commander did not."

The king sat down on his chair again, this time with a cup of tea in his hands. Gohan had listened to the story feeling nothing but shock. He could hardly believe a Saiyan killed fellow Saiyans for threatening his slave, even of it was his mate.

"What happened to the commander?" Gohan eventually asked, while Vegeta was about to take a nip of his tea.

"He was sentenced to death." The king answered indifferently. "But I didn't tell you this story without purpose. I told you this because the child that was born, the half Saiyan, is, in fact, Ferdiad. Do you remember now?

Something began to dawn upon Gohan. Yes, of course, now he knew. He remembered his mother warning him never to look upon a female human like he looked upon female Saiyans. "Or you will end up having a child like Ferdiad." She used to say. She never told him who Ferdiad was but he figured quickly enough that it was the result of Saiyan's and human's mating.

Without waiting for an answer, the king rose from his chair again and walked to his desk, with the cup still in his hands. He put down the cup and got something from his desk.

"Three days ago I got a message from planet Alderyn. And the content…well, read it for yourself."

The king handed Gohan a small note and Gohan began to read it. It read this:

Send this message to your king: Alderyn is taken over by real warriors. If you do not come and face me, we will conquer and conquer until there is nothing left to conquer in your Saiyan empire. One way or another, I will avenge my father and the horrors your bloodline have committed against so many people, whether it is by taking your empire, or your life. Decide, for I shall not stop until the once glorious empire of the Saiyans will fall apart and it is rid of the injustice, malice and cruelty, features which you and your followers so evidently possess.

Your hald-blood enemy,

Ferdiad

Gohan read the note twice, before he gave it back to the king, who looked at the general's reaction.

"How did he conquer Alderyn?" Gohan asked with cocked eyebrows.

"I do not know. I have no idea how he could gather so much men that he could conquer Alderyn, a planet which has more than enough means to protect itself from such attacks."

The men remained silent for a while, thinking about the strange thing that had occurred on one of the most well-protected planets in the empire. They both knew the significance of the planet, because of it's convenient position, it's natural resources and because it had one of the largest trade cities in the empire. It was very important for the economy and they had to get it back.

"What would you have me do, milord?" Gohan eventually asked when he realized why he was called by the king.

The king scratched his forehead before replying.

"I want you to conquer it again." He simply said.

"Milord, the men have just returned." Gohan carefully began, since it wasn't wise to disagree with the king. "They need a few days off, to heal physically and mentally."

Gohan truly believed that taking the promised free time away from the men would seriously harm the moral, which was crucial in a battle.

The king was less inclined to believe that. He sighed and looked at Gohan irritated.

"Gohan, the empire will suffer if Alderyn isn't taken back immediately. We have no choice."

"But, milord, the empire will suffer more if another army is lost. We don't even know how strong they are, how many men have joined Ferdiad."

"General. You WILL set out for Alderyn. Tomorrow." The king ordered sternly.

Gohan closed his eyes in defeat. Tomorrow…how could the men be ready tomorrow? He just hoped this was just a normal rebellion and that they were seriously weakened by their attack on the Alderyn.

The king sat down in his chair, watching Gohan intently again.

"Come, come Gohan. It's not that I send you to your grave. How dangerous can a half-Saiyan be?"

He did have a point there. How can a half-Saiyan be as strong as a Saiyan, if he has human genes. But it didn't comfort Gohan at all.

A silence fell, which the king used to taste some of the exotic snacks. Some were surprisingly good, though they looked strange.

Suddenly the king remembered something and he decided this was the time to say it.

"Gohan, how old are you now?"

Gohan was surprised by the question. He didn't see that one coming. Hadn't they just been talking about a serious rebellion?

"I will turn 27 this winter." He replied.

The king nodded and seemed to think before he replied.

"Wouldn't it be time that you choose a mate?"

This drew Gohan's attention.

"You're well over the age of mating and I know more than a few female Saiyans who would kill for a man like you." Vegeta continued. "And an offspring wouldn't be bad for your image."

"My king, you are not the first to say I should pick a mate." Gohan said, still bitter from the result of their disagreement, while staring at the fire in the fireplace. "And it's not that I am not ready, I just haven't found the right person yet."

"Have you tried it before?"

"Yes, I have. I've even mated a few women, but I just couldn't complete the bond. I couldn't mark them. It didn't feel right. They marked me, though. Fortunately the mark disappears when someone doesn't mark them back."

Vegeta used the next silence to conveniently change the subject.

"You know, my daughter is in town." He stated, hoping that Gohan would catch the hint.

Gohan almost, almost, cocked an eyebrow.

"She is?" Gohan asked as politely as possible. "What brings her back here, I thought she hated court."

"She came for you. When she heard about your victory, she decided to come here as quickly as possible. She wants to see you."

Gohan again almost cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know what to say. The princess was a beautiful girl but that was about it. Maybe she liked him, but that would be one-sided for sure. He carefully chose his words before answering, not wanting to insult the king.

"Then I guess the princess and I shall meet each other tonight."

Vegeta, who honestly thought that Gohan was oblivious for his hints and would never react this nonchalantly when he had caught the hints, nodded.

After that, Gohan asked permission to leave and retreat to his room until dinner and then left quickly, not comfortable when the princess was the subject, but mostly worried about the next day. He would set out so soon. That had never happened before.

But when Gohan was already walking through the marble halls, he realized that he could bump into the princess any time if he was in the castle, which was exactly what he didn't wanted. Desperate, he decided to straw through the city, at least till six o' clock. Between six and eight, she would probably dress herself for dinner, which meant that he couldn't bump into her then. And so he walked through the huge gate of the castle for the second time this day, only now from the other side, and he let himself be warmed and caressed by the weaker growing daylight of the afternoon sun.

* * *

R&R please, and don't spare me.

Next chapter will be up, I think before monday


	5. Think And Never Forget

Here the next chappie...very easy to write. I hope you like it because this is kinda an important chapter...

"It's the beginning of the end", hehe (for certain people)

i dont really know how to end this story...its a bit early to think of it but i dont want it to be a predictible ending, or a film ending...just an ending where people can think about.

Alright just read it and enjoy.

(Thanx for the reviews by the way)

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, with the sun hanging low in the sky and radiating a warm, orange light. The light shone faintly on the roofs of the building. 

Gohan walked in a slow pace through the main street, while he let the sun caress his skin and let the cool, early evening breeze blow through his pitch-black hair.

Around him he heard the crowd chatting with each other and the children play. He saw busy slaves doing groceries and the foreign merchants yell their prices through the street.

Under king Vegeta, the wealth and prosperity of his people had grown a considerable amount. You could notice it immediately. Every year the houses became better, there were more sorts of food available and for a fair price and the beggars and pickpockets had almost completely disappeared. More merchants from different cultures came to the capital of Vegeta to sell their weird stuff and more elegant buildings were built. Yes, you could say Tauvega was at its highest peak so far and economists predicted that the economy would grow more every year. That is, if the empire was maintained.

Gohan remembered reading some old books from writers who lived two centuries ago. Tauvega was still a poor city back then. The houses were build of some type of dried mud, the streets were sandy, there were beggars and drunks everywhere, fights broke out in every street, the citizens were penniless and starving. All until they started to conquer other planets. Since they expanded the empire, the economy grew progressively better from then. And now, Tauvega was the center an entire empire, which counted over 150 worlds. And all of that in less than 200 years.

Gohan still looked around in awe every time he came in Tauvega. It was a magnificent city, with elegant brown and white buildings. The pavement was of a light brown brick, which covered up the sandy underground.

In the distance, Gohan could see the high tower of Surma, which was a place to honor the deceased heroes. Surma had been one of the most celebrated warriors of all. She wasn't the strongest but she had been cunning and wise, qualities that where now considered almost as important as strength and courage. The tower was white and the roof was made of Tolesian gold, the best gold in the universe. Practically everything was made of resources from other worlds, because planet Vegeta had very little natural resources. Brick, wood, paint, metal, all of it came from planets that were conquered by the Saiyans.

Gohan looked at a Saiyan mother and her children across the street. She didn't wear the traditional armor anymore and neither were her children. They wore comfortable robes.

In fact, most of the Saiyans wore robes, in all sorts of colors. Blue, red, purple, green, yellow, black and colors Gohan had never even seen. Apparently, the armor wasn't necessary anymore, because it had been decades since the planet was under attack. They didn't have to be prepared for battle anymore. No doubt the strength of a lot of Saiyans had been decreased by the lack of training. Only militants trained these days.

As Gohan walked through the streets, some Saiyans recognized him. Many people pointed, stared and waved at him.

"Mom, did you see him, it was general Gohan". He heard a young boy say enthusiastically to his mother.

To his dismay, he also saw some young women practically drool at him. He rolled his eyes and started to growl. It was always the same story. Because he was mateless and part of the elite, he was a very desirable bachelor. He ignored them and walked to the end of the street to the market square.

On the square, that had been packed with Saiyans this afternoon for his and his men's arrival, was now a huge market. They sold everything a Saiyan needed, from food to weapons, from books to clothes, they even sold slaves. He looked around a few shops. His eye was fixed on a stall where weapons were sold. He looked at the swords, bows and other weapon he had never seen before. He was told by the merchant that the weird weapons were called 'guns'. He had all sorts of them, 'rifles', 'carbines', 'handguns'. He explained how they worked and that they were the mightiest weapons of the galaxy called 'Milky way'.

"So they just aim at someone and shoot?" Gohan asked the merchant.

"Yes, and they instantly die when the shot is aimed well. But only the weak races die of them, it can't harm a Saiyan. The bullets can't penetrate our skin and we can catch them before they hit us. These are for slaves, they are deadly afraid of it." The merchant replied with an evil grin.

Gohan examined a carbine, before handing it to the salesman again.

"It seems that not much strength is needed to use it." He said.

"No, no strength at all, only a good aim."

Gohan Hmpfed, before replying.

"A weapon should never be stronger than the man that is carrying them."

After a few minutes, he found himself walking across other stalls again. He looked around, watching for some interesting goods when he heard an uproar somewhere close from where he was standing. Gohan looked around, and being guided by his strong hearing sense, he soon found out where the noise came from. Apparently it came from somewhere near the fountain in the middle of the square. Since he had nothing to do except for strolling around, he decide to take a look.

Standing near the fountain was a middle-aged women and an tall but old man, both Saiyan.

"Oh, go away, you're driving me crazy with your ridiculous questions. Go bother someone else, you old pest." The woman yelled to the man, but the man was not about to leave.

"But, madame," He answered, "I only asked why all dogs are identical."

"I have enough of you. Go, go, GOOOO." Having said that the woman turned around and walked away, relieved he finally received the message and stopped following her.

The man remained there stoical, while several people around him started to snicker and whisper. The tall man had dark grey hair, wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead and he was wearing brown robes. Gohan immediately smirked when he found out who it was.

As soon as the man saw Gohan, a smile crept on his face and he instantly walked to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our young Gohan. How do you do, boy?" He reached out his hand and Gohan shook it firmly.

"Very well, old man."

The two men smirked at each other, while other Saiyans around them started chatting and buying stuff again. Gohan looked at the man whom he just greeted. His name was Brand and he was one of the king's counselors. He knew Brand for a few years and he found out he was a very eccentric man. When he first met him, Brand asked all kinds of strange and quite dumb questions. Gohan answered them all but they became trickier and trickier. Later he found out that the man just played dumb. In the course of the conversation Gohan realized by the questions where the weak points in his reasoning was. He got stuck and finally he realized what was right and what was wrong.

And that was exactly Brand's goal: to let people see there weak points and let them improve those through their own insight, insight which he called "insight from within." By playing dumb, he forced other people to use their own sense. And it was brilliant.

From the moment Gohan realized why Brand was playing so dumb, he liked him, though many people thought he was annoying. Brand sought out conversation, whether it was on a ball or a market, he talked to everyone. Or rather, he asked questions to everyone. He didn't make any difference between child or adult, Saiyan or no Saiyan, elite of common, he believed everyone had the same amount of sense. So every free minute of the day, he talked to children, merchants, slaves and so on. Gohan asked Brand once why he did it, but he didn't know either. He just vaguely said that something inside of his mind made him no choice. He talked about some sort of voice.

When Gohan saw the robes Brand was wearing, he shook his head in disapproval.

"Brand, old friend, why in the world are you wearing these garments?"

Brand looked at his robes, which hung around his body very loosely. They were sepia-brown and all ruffled. The older man smiled heartily.

"Haha, young friend, when are you going to learn that men can only be happy if they adopt an independent attitude towards such convenient and fragile things such as fine clothes and shiny armors. How many times must I make it clear to you?" Brand said between chuckles.

Gohan laughed too. This was Brand exactly, always cheerful and happy with what life has given him.

"But you know", Gohan started, though he knew it was useless, "You could at least wear a cloak."

"Why, so the world may see I am part of the elite?" Brand replied spreading his arms at the word 'world'. "No, Gohan, I need only a very few things to satisfy myself with."

By now the men started strolling around the market.

"So, Gohan." Brand continued the conversation. "I heard you've done well at Tasshik."

Gohan let out a chuckle before replying.

"I never expected you to be the next to compliment me for my victory."

"Who says I was going to, I didn't say that. I'm just happy you came back in one piece, it wouldn't encourage the acquaintance if you returned in your coffin. It would be such a shame, since I rather enjoy your company. It pleases me that you do not suffer from stupidity and delusions of grandeur, where so many people in certain high circles suffer from."

"Well, thank you for the compliment. It thought you wouldn't give me one, but…"

"Oh, I have nothing against complimenting, quite the contrary, to be honest, but you'll never find me complimenting someone for gaining a victory in a war which was, if you allow me to say it, started for the sake of expanding an empire."

"Those were orders."

"I know that very well, and I do not blame you for following them. I blame those who have ordered you."

"You don't oppose the king now, do you?" Gohan asked sarcastically, though he enjoyed the conversation. Every time Brand opened his mouth he proved what an interesting person he was.

Brand lay a hand on the younger man's shoulder, and squeezed firmly in it.

"I'll leave that to you to decide."

Brand let Gohan's shoulder go and continued to walk through the crowd, with Gohan following closely.

"You know", Brand said when Gohan was walking next to him again. "So long as there are Saiyans, there will be war."

"Well, that makes me feel good about myself."

"And I always tried to teach the king to make the best decisions, but it was no use. I seem to be unable of teaching anything, I can only make them think. And if the king doesn't use his sense, the wars will continue to rage."

"And yet you continue to advise him."

"I guess I still have the desperate hope somewhere hidden deep within my heart that he will find the insight."

Suddenly Brand stopped at a foodstall, which had all different kinds of foods on it.

"Look at that, Gohan, how many things exist that I don't need!"

Gohan laughed by of the old man's remark. He knew he was right, one could live if he only ate simple things and still be happy. Brand was right in many thing, but Gohan couldn't be persuaded to adopt a lifestyle where he could only eat bread, meat and vegetables. He loved food way too much.

Amused by Brand, he watched him pick up a bar of chocolate.

"Excuse me, dear sir." He said to the merchant, who had a blue skin and looked freighting much like a fish who had legs. "Could you tell me what this is?"

The merchant looked at the bar and cocked his brow. He turned to Brand again and looked at him as if he were mad.

"That's chocolate, sir."

Brand studied the bar as if he had never seen it before, while Gohan watched the conversation while he crossed his arms across his broad chest and with a small smile curling around his lips, curious to see how this conversation went.

"What do I do with it?" Brand eventually asked, after studying the bar.

Now the fish-like creature looked at the old man as if he was totally out of his mind.

"Well, what do you think?" He answered. "You eat it a'course."

"Why do I eat it."

"Because it tastes good."

"So does meat. But why should I eat this instead of meat? It's not cheaper. Is it healthier?"

The fish-like merchant scratched his head.

"No, I don't think so." He eventually answered.

"Does it contain special vitamins I need?"

"Ehhhm…No."

"Then why again should I eat it."

"Because some people like it."

"But is not really healthy?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you sell this to me and not the meat? Why do you put these bars in a place where I can't miss it and why do I have to search the stall to find the meat?"

The merchant thought about that for a while, before he shrugged and removed all chocolate bars from their prominent place and put the meat there instead.

Gohan bust in laughter when he saw what Brand managed to do with just asking questions. The man was truly brilliant, unseen anywhere before.

Brand bought a few pieces of meat, before they heard a shrieking yell. Gohan turned his head to find out where the yell came from. It came from a little boy, perhaps only ten years old. It was an earthling, that you could see immediately. The boy was being separated from supposedly his mother by a bulky Saiyan.

Gohan watched the sight without any feelings of compassion towards the boy and his mother. They were slaves, in the end.

Brand joined Gohan to the place he was standing now and also watched the sight.

"What do you think of slavery Gohan?" Brand asked out of the blue.

Gohan thought for a while before answering.

"I think everyone has a purpose for society and I think the purpose of human beings is serving us, as our purpose is protecting the empire, that of the Rundeons in building things that don't have their equals and so on."

Brand thought for a while before asking another question.

"Gohan, in what way do we resemble to plants."

Although Gohan couldn't imagine why this question was relevant, he thought about it nonetheless. It would probably mean something in the end.

Now what do plants and Saiyans have in common?

"We both grow." Gohan eventually answered.

"Exactly and what more?"

"……….We both need nourishment."

"Yes, and do you agree with me that animals also share these resemblances?"

"Yes."

"Alright, and now I ask you: in what way do we resemble to animals, beside needing the nourishment and the ability to grow."

"Animals and Saiyans can both move around."

"Very good. And answer me this: in what way do we resemble to humans, apart from all the abilities you already mentioned."

Touché. He was good.

"Alright, alright, let's see. Well, we can both think."

"And an animal not? You need to be more specific."

"Fine….Okay, we can both think rationally."

"Exactly, Gohan, you are right. And do you agree with me, that if we couldn't think rationally, we would all be like animals."

"Yes."

"And do you agree with me that thinking rationally is the key to create a society."

"I suppose so."

"Then, how do Saiyans and humans differ if you forget the unimportant features? Why are we truly different?"

"Well, we are physically a lot stronger…"

"You're not listening. That is an insignificant feature. Do you not think that we, in fact are basically the same? We can both think rationally, we can both speak, we can both feel. Why are they any different?"

Gohan thought about that and came to the conclusion that the old man tricked him again.

"And if they are not different from us," Brand continued, "then why do they have the purpose to serve us?"

In his heart Gohan knew he was right. But how do you remove ideals that are so deeply rooted in one's heart. How can you persuade someone to believe otherwise on a topic so difficult and dangerous as slavery.

Gohan never thought about the supposed unfairness of slavery. He was grown up with it, he didn't know any better. He was taught that human being were inferior to Saiyans and that it was their task and duty to obey them. Why else didn't they have any special talents?

Saiyans were so strong and humans so weak. Of course humans served them, they were bound to serve them, born to serve them. As everyone was who was weaker than a Saiyan.

"I think you've made a mistake, my friend." Gohan began, while Brand cocked his eyebrow. "I think you greatly underestimate the significance of our power, it is certainly not an unimportant feature. Most certainly not. And it IS the biggest difference between Saiyans and humans, a difference that defines why we are of two races and not one."

Brand sighed and looked at the younger man anxiously. This wasn't the first time his questions didn't work in making someone adopt different beliefs, but he had expected Gohan to be more sensible than that.

"I hope, no I pray, Gohan, that one day you will look past these views that have made us one of the weakest races in the galaxy. I will pray for you every day, starting now."

And there, in the middle of a crowded market, Brand got to his knees, closed his eyes and started to mumble some inaudible words. People who crossed this place, stopped to watched the sight with cocked eyebrows and some snickers. Gohan began to snicker too, Brand was such a moron. Starting to pray at the middle of a market. Amazing how he seemed to be oblivious of everyone.

After a few minutes Brand rose again, indeed totally oblivious of the snickers of the people surrounding him, and walked over to Gohan again. When he reached Gohan he put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look which was supposed to be encouraging.

"I must go now Gohan, I have to go to my mate, she probably waits for the meat." Brand said

"Don't you have slaves to do the cooking?" Gohan replied jokingly.

"They are free from their chores in the evening."

"Seriously?"

"I'm perfectly serious."

"Haha, what's next, paying them to do their chores?"

"I actually already do."

"What?" Gohan couldn't believe what Brand was saying. Was the man totally out of his mind. Giving slaves a salary?

Upon seeing Gohan's face, Brand moved closer to Gohan to say something to only him.

"Mark my words," He whispered, "it's the future."

With a wink he turned around and walked away from him, leaving Gohan who stared at his back as he left.

The sun had now almost set and the horizon was pink and orange.

After Brand left, Gohan strolled about the market some more, since the market closed at seven. He thought about the conversation with Brand, the coming evening and the inevitable confrontation with the princess, and about the next day, when he would set out for Alderyn. He sighed deeply, as he watched the sky. He saw that Vega already shone faintly.

Suddenly someone fell at his feet. Gohan looked at the creature lying on the ground before him, and it seemed to be a female earthling, and saw that she could only be an unsold slave. She was wearing filthy brown robes, with holes and tears in it, her feet and hands were chained, her skin and raven hair were full of dirt and she was awfully skinny. Gohan, who found this not any different than usual, was about to walk around her, when the slave got up to her knees, and, startled that someone stood in front of her, looked up to meet his face.

If this was any other slave, Gohan would have kicked her aside and scolded at her for having the nerve to make eye contact with him, something that was forbidden for an unsold slave. And he was about to, until he caught her eyes.

Her eyes were cerulean and clear, shaped beautifully like almonds. They lit up her grey and dirty face, like the stars that lit up the dark night sky. Her eyelashes were dark, shiny and long, matching perfectly with her perfect eyes.

She had, by far, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the skies of Aurora, with it's never-ending, cerulean skies. And the Coronian oceans, with it's bottomless depths. And the mists of Meissa, mysterious and enchanting.

Suddenly, as he gazed into those orbs, something happened inside of him. Something with his heart. A strange feeling, unfamiliar to him. Like his heart jumped three feet and beat uncountable beats a minute. And the stress, which was gathered all these years in his chest, disappeared. He could breathe again.

He didn't realize it himself, but slowly he was pulled into those orbs, mesmerized by the secrets within. He forgot the world around him, his reality. Time stopped, space was erased. Now those eyes were his reality. And difference and inequality were not important any more in this reality. The only things that mattered were he and the creatures eyes.

How could anything be important now? No mission tomorrow, no princess tonight, no worries ever, only he and the endless depths. How could he ever escape from those eyes? How could he ever want to escape from them? Even when they were gone, pulled away from him, they would hunt him forever. In his dreams, in his thoughts…he could never forget them.

He was so lost in the creatures eyes that he couldn't tear his gaze away from them. So beautiful, so incredibly beautiful, that even the most beautiful, valuable, sparkling, rare jewel couldn't compare to them. Never.

After a few seconds, that had felt like an eternity, he woke up from his trance by someone yelling very loudly.

"How dare you look at him, you filthy animal." The voice of a rather bulky saiyan sounded. It was the slave trader, that probably owned her. The slave, who still sat on her knees, didn't move a muscle, she only looked startled at Gohan.

When the slave didn't respond to his yells, the slave trader revealed a whip. Gohan's eyes widened in horror. He was about to whip the slave. The slave however, didn't seem afraid. She just closed her eyes.

The slave got three lashes, the one more painful than the other. Unconsciously, Gohan felt his rage increasing with every lash. He never disapproved the beatings the slaves received when they were disobedient. What other way was there to punish them, but physical intimidation? But now, while he saw the blue-eyed female get whipped, it seemed so animalistic and cruel.

But then he saw that the slave didn't seem to be affected by the beating, which he found very peculiar. Usually, when a slave gets a beating from a Saiyan, they screamed or at least twitch their faces in agony. He knew this because he had often been a witness. But this slave only had a frown on her face and had her eyes closed, like she was untouched. But she must feel the pain. No-one who undergoes a beating of a Saiyan could say afterwards it hadn't hurt at all, especially not such a fragile creature like this slave.

By now, the slave trader recognized Gohan and he quitted the beating. The Saiyan stared at the general in awe, before speaking.

"General, do accept my apologies for the behavior of my slave." He bowed clumsily. "I assure you, it will never happen again. I did not notice that you were walking on this square, and that you were only a few meters in front of me. Otherwise I would not have thrown that savage to the ground before your feet. And that she had the nerve to make eye-contact! You can trust I will not let this go unpunished. These slaves are getting bolder by the day and the disgrace they bring to their rightful owners! I swear, if I not die by the sword tomorrow, I will surely die by the humiliation of owning such property."

Gohan didn't hear a word the man was saying. Instead, he watched the slave, who seemed to be staring absently to something on the ground, more intently. She would have been more pleasing to look at, if she was fed and bathe properly. This slave just looked really bad, too thin, too dirty, too…unappealing. And yet there was something about her. Gohan couldn't place it, but there was something about her air, her posture. It made her being not so ugly.

By now the man was done talking and Gohan tore his gaze away from the slave. The man bowed his head and mumbled a goodbye, while he pulled the slave to here feet and away from Gohan. Gohan stared at them as they went, the slave trader in front and the slave with a bowed head behind him. She looked behind her one last time, letting Gohan have one more stare into her eyes, before turning her head away from his gaze quickly.

Gohan remained there in the middle of the now almost deserted market. He thought about the things that just occurred. Had that really happened? Has he really been enchanted by a slave's eyes?

Those eyes...

So beautiful…

So incredibly beautiful…

How could he ever forget?

* * *

Alright, there she is, our videl...thought she was the princess, didn't you? D 

No i have someone else for that part. I just figured: if i make her a slave, how complicated will their love be? Very complicated, im gonna make this a melodrama like story, not those typical romances. It's gonna be complex and emotional people, especially for our general

And i just have to put some philosophy in it. I've made Brand the saiyan version of Socrates. (google socrates if you really dont know who it is)

Im gonna put a lot of characters in it by the way. I hate those stories where all the characters are superficial and only gohan and videl not. And i also dont like it if they are or entirely good, or entirely bad. Like the bad guy is entirely bad. People like that don't exist. I think we are all gray.

How do you like Gohan. Isn;t he cool. Wanna make him some sort of bad guy. I love bad guys

Okay, im gonna stop talking now

R&R please


	6. The Youthful Prince

That evening Gohan found himself staring at a different pair of eyes.

"General! What a delight to see you safe and sound, and here in the palace as well."

The voice speaking was that of the dreaded princess. Gohan forced a smile and bowed in response. In front of him stood Princess Braeni, daughter of king Vegeta and queen Bulmara.

"I heard about your victory over the Tasshikians. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Milady." Gohan said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure it wasn't very difficult. They're nothing but a bunch of savages with wooden sticks. Or were, I should say. And on top of that, how could they gain victory over you, the Saiyan who is rumored to be the strongest ever lived."

Gohan growled inaudible. This was exactly why he wasn't very fond of her. Princess Braeni was commonly known as being very beautiful, but also cocky and foolish. She had no idea what happened on Tasshik, though she acted like she had been there with him. And saying it wasn't very difficult, as if she could have done what three generals, predecessors of Gohan, couldn't do.

Also, she acted like everyone was different from her, and as if almost everyone was less than her (if not every being). The Tasshikian warriors were fierce, the fiercest kind Gohan ever fought. It was an honor to fight them, how twisted and ridiculous it might sounded. It was all about earning respect, and those warriors definitely earned it. How dare she call them "savages with wooden sticks." She had no honor.

And on top of that, she always flattered him, probably to make a good impression and to get him fall for her. But he didn't like flatteries, especially not false ones. He wanted to scowl at her, for saying words that had no value, for being spoiled and conceited, for her lack of character. But instead, he had to be polite and courteous. This was a princess and she stood above him. It would disgrace him and his family had he really scowled at her.

"I doubt I am the strongest Saiyan ever lived." He replied, trying to sound polite and to hide his irritation.

"Oh, stop general. You are always being so modest. It's very unlike a Saiyan." The princess laughed. "Does it hurt to be proud every once in a while?"

"Of course I have pride, but I find it not necessary to show it to my superiors, nor to those I dear."

With this he unconsciously gave princess Braeri a hint, having her believe that she belonged to the last group.

"Pride is not a fault." She said with a seductive tone.

"Nor is modesty. And the idea of acting superior to people who deserve to be treated with dignity, sickens me greatly. In that way, I do consider pride to be a fault."

"But that also applies to people below your rank?"

"Only for those I respect. When they do not earn that, then yes, I do let my rank justify my pride."

"Which means that you are considered to be a proud man by probably 99 percent of all beings, if not more."

"So why show pride to that other percent? Eventually I would make a fool of myself"

"How could you make a fool of yourself?" By now, the princess had come closer to him, close enough for him to tell what kind of perfume she wore. A lovely scent, only not suitable for a woman like her.

"Look around you. Everyone admires you. They adore heroes…I adore heroes."

Gohan grew both extremely uncomfortable and irritated. He could not just brush her off, but listening more to her illogic words only made him want to throw her out of the window.

"But let us talk about this no more." The princess decided and for the next fifteen minutes Gohan listened to her stories about her "study", the city she lived in, being back in the palace, the incompetence of her slaves, the local gossips, the political situation on planet Alderyn and, of course, her own self.

Gohan prayed that someone would save him from this incredibly annoying and conceited person, but luck did not seem to be on his side. Everyone in the room seemed to have an animated, intelligent conversation. Politicians were talking to counselors, scientists to philosophers, professors to militants. Gohan reminded himself that after only a few minutes, dinner would be announced and that all of them would be making their way to the dining room. The problem was that a few minutes with this woman accounted for a few days, a few very uninteresting days.

Suddenly Gohan heard someone call his name from the other side of the room. He turned around to see who it was. A smirk covered his face when he saw the person calling him. It was a man, a few years younger than himself, with lilac hair and blue eyes. It was prince Trunks, the youngest of two children of King Vegeta and queen Bulmara.

The prince made his way through the crowds, also carrying a smirk on his face. He greeted Gohan with a friendly and firm handshake. Reading the gratitude on the general's face, his smirk widened.

"Gohan, my long lost friend. Haven't seen you in a while, have I?"

Gohan squeezed the prince's hand a little, before replying.

"Must have been 7, 8 months, in Huath Sair, if I remember correctly."

"Oh yes, at the Midsummer Night's Ball. Terrific evening, if you ask me."

"Indeed, most entertaining. But it's been too long since."

"Too long."

"Tell me, my friend, what have you been up to these last couple of months we had the misfortune of not seeing eachother?"

"The usual. Studying philosophy, diplomacy and swordsmanship in the beautiful city of Adain on planet Naemron."

"Naemron?"

"Yes, it's a magnificent planet, you should go there when life, or my father, decides to be friendly on you and gives you a few days off."

Gohan laughed hearty at this. His friend, being a whole lot different than his sister, had not changed a bit. Still as cheerful and humorous as always. He appreciated people who had a good sense of humor, which was one of the many reasons why they were such friendly terms. Their mothers being very well acquainted, they had been friends since childhood, making them almost brothers.

"Well, I'd like to believe that life continues to withhold me from my miracle, until I'll be in a state in which I can no longer enjoy it."

"You pessimist, what a shame! Life is so much friendlier if you are friendly in return."

"Spoken like a true optimist."

"Which I always am."

"I'll remember your words when life is so unfriendly and cruel that I have no choice but to think that optimists are merely pessimists in denial."

Princess Braeri followed the conversation between the two friends with feigned poise, but she felt her anger rising to her boiling point. That brother of hers! SHE was talking to Gohan and now her stupid brother had to interfere. She and the general, she thought, started getting along so well before he came, and Trunks had to ruin the moment. He never allowed her to have a good conversation with Gohan. Always he had to center the attention on himself. But what bothered her the most, was that Gohan was conversing really enthusiastic with her brother and seemed to prefer him over her. It hurt her, but then again, Gohan was a gentleman, which would explain why he acted so composed around her. Some people would consider it rude to act towards a lady like Gohan acted towards Trunks. But how she wished that he talked to her as freely as to her brother.

Braeri watched Gohan converse with Trunks. He was so handsome! His perfect, tall, broad body, his rough appearance, his hair and eyes, black as the winternight, his handsome features, the characteristic scar on his cheek, the low and masculine voice; she dreamed of all this things each and every night, agonized by the thought of not having him next to her. And it was useless. Every attempt to make him hers had been in vain. She always pretended to be intelligent and humorous around him, knowing that he adored people who had those treats. But somehow, she wasn't intelligent enough, not humorous enough…and her brother knew it and made her ridiculous every time the subject Gohan would come up in a conversation.

Gohan, however, stayed polite and remained a gentleman, but that was not what she wanted. She wanted some sign, any sign of affection, something which indicated that he not only saw her as a princess but as someone more than just that.

She woke up from her daydreams when someone called her.

"Sister, did you not hear me? I asked if you would mind if I would steel Gohan away for a little while. I have to talk to him about business, which I am sure won't interest you." Trunks stated.

"No, business doesn't interest me at all." She replied without thinking. It was the truth, she really couldn't care less about it. But as soon as the words came out of her mouth, the she realized that her brother again took Gohan away from her. Her anger rose again, along with a bitterness.

"Good, then we shall see you at dinner, my dear sister." Trunks replied happily.

Gohan bowed to the princess and left, followed by the prince and leaving Braeri all by herself.

The princess wanted to say she didn't mind if they'd talk about business in her presence, that she wouldn't consider it rude, but it was already too late. Gohan and Trunks had already turned around, leaving her alone with her anger and bitterness.

She watched them leave, before crossing her arms over her chest, where the hate against her brother increased. She promised herself that one day, she would avenge herself and get her brother for humiliating her and stealing Gohan away from her. But first she had to survive talking to the utterly stupid and boring people who were in the room and who would doubtlessly approach her when they saw she was alone.

The prince and the general talked in the by torches enlightened garden, like they always talked after not seeing each other for a while. About nothing in particular really, mostly about what happened the last few months.

"Gohan, tell me about Tasshik." The prince asked out of the blue.

The dark-haired Saiyan thought back at his brief time on Tasshik. He could still remember the horrors clearly, and it would take a while before he would forget them.

"Well, we conquered the planet." Gohan eventually sighed.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Everyone knows. But I would like the more specific details."

"Forgive me, I'd rather not talk about it." Because who would understand? Who would possibly understand what soldiers (because no matter how high he was in rank, he remained a soldier) went through during wars. The screams, the blood, the limbs, it all hunted him in his dreams. But what hunted him the most, was the lifeless expression on the faces of the deaths. It was like they pointed an accusing finger at him, as to say he was the one responsible for the war, he was the one that caused families to cry over their lost father, or husband, or brother, or lover, or friend, he was the one who enslaved entire worlds, as if to say he was the devil.

He remembered the day, which would now be 4 years ago, he was promoted to the highest rank in the militia: the general. How proud his father was, how his mother cried tears of joy, how his friends celebrated the promotion. Gohan, however, had long expected to become the general. How could they not choose him? He was strong, brave, cunning, strategic, loyal and, not to forget, very ambitious. Of course the fact that the king and queen were his god-parents also helped significantly, since it was the king who would decide who would be the new general.

And there was no serious competition. An old Saiyan, wise and very experienced, but whose controversial ideas made him loose the competition. And a Saiyan in his mid-thirties, strong an vicious, but who proved to be loyal to his own self, instead of the king. And what about a Saiyan a few years older than Gohan, who would debate endlessly with himself before taking a course of action.

No he had been the right person to become the general. And he had proven to be the right choice. Under his leadership, the army had conquered many planets, and they never lost one battle. No longer was Gohan seen as the rookie, who got promoted because of his friendly contacts with the royal family. He finally got the respect he had wanted all his life.

But at what cost?

Somewhere during those four years of being a general something happened within. He didn't know when, but he had…changed.

The prince saw his friend struggle with his emotions. He could ask to tell him what was wrong, and why he refused to tell him about Tasshik. But he decided to respect his request and privacy and not to pry.

They silently walked next to each other, in the clear, mild spring night.

"Now tell me, my friend, why have you settled on planet Naemron and did you not choose to live on a planet under dominion of you own empire?" Gohan asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Trunks' face lit up when he heard Gohan mention Naemron.

"It is difficult to express why I made that choice, since you've never seen what it's like. Naemron is like one of those world that only exist in books. The earth is rich, the skies are always clear, the water is clean, the air is natural, the cities are small and remote and the people are friendly. It's like time stood still. It's at peace. Here everything goes by so fast, and if you don't watch it, you too start to run yourself out of your shoes. But on Naemron, you can still see the small things and cherish it. On Neamron you learn to value life, love life. It's my utopia. And, well, you know how I feel about court and my father."

Gohan watched his friend as he spoke his speech. Trunks did look better than he did in ages. Not too long ago, when Trunks still lived in court, his face was pale and his eyes were dull, because of the continuous pressure that weighted on his shoulders.

Though Trunks would never admit to anyone, the young man has had a hard life. Because Braeri, who was the eldest of the both, could not rule over the empire, because of her sex, the queen had to bear a son to provide a male heir to the throne. A few years after Braeri's birth Trunks was born and everything seemed to be alright for the empire. But it was not for the king. Since the day the small infant Trunks could speak, his father noticed that his son wasn't acting like a young prince should. He didn't take his training seriously, he spoke his mind about his fathers decisions, he was always into joking and tricking everyone, in short, he loved fun too much and was not interested in the duties of a prince. When he also became friends with people outside the royal and elite circle and with people with very unpatriotic views, it was enough for the king. He started ignoring his son and belittle him. Instead, he worshiped his daughter, of whom he thought that she had the right attitude to rule.

"It sounds like fairytale land, no wonder you're an optimist." Gohan eventually replied. "It seems that living on that world will automatically make you one."

Trunks laughed at that remark, before a comfortable silence fell.

"What is it like?" The older Saiyan asked. "To be here again, in the palace."

Trunks thought for a moment before answering, while Gohan watched his reaction on the question intently. He didn't want to ruin the conversation by a question, which might cause painful feelings and emotions. But fortunately, Trunks didn't seem to be distressed by Gohan's question.

"It is very…strange and, in some kind of way, awkward." Answered Trunks while he sought words to describe his feelings. "Nothing has changed in these few months that I have been on Naemron. The golden chandeliers are still blindingly shiny, the silverware is, as always, polished, the porcelain has still never been touched, the same slaves are still walking these alleys. It's like I've never been away."

Gohan listened to Trunks as he answered him. It was true, the palace and everything that belonged in it had never changed in all the years he came her, whether it was to play when he was a little boy or to receive a distinction when he was a strong young man.

"You remember when I told you what feeling I get in the palace when we where young and foolish? In our wildest days?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded in reply.

"Well," the prince continued, "I still get the chills when I come here. It is so cold and this palace, that I used to call home, stands so far away from my heart. Even if it will be destroyed by fire, wind, earthquakes or simple by time, I couldn't care less."

Gohan nodded at the Prince's answer and realized how difficult it must have been to not have been treated warmly and feeling secure in a childhood. Of course Bulmara was always a warm and loving mother, as she was a uncommonly kind woman, but Gohan imagined that even she couldn't protect her youngest child against the disapproval of the king.

As they walked across a small brook, almost hidden behind a great diversity of plants and bushes, Gohan noticed the pondering face of his friend.

"What is it?" He asked, while Trunks seemed lost in his thoughts.

"No, there's nothing." The other replied, while he feigned a expressionless face. Unfortunately Gohan knew the prince better than that.

"You might as well tell me, because I know you can't keep a secret, even if it's yours." Gohan remarked with a cocky grin on his face.

Trunks hesitated before he answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right". He shrugged his shoulders, before he became serious again.

"I don't know how to say it," He began, "but I have the feeling my father is up to something."

This caught Gohan's attention. With a cocked eyebrow, he turned his face to his friend and looked at him indignantly.

"The king?" He asked with disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yes." The other replied while rolling his eyes.

"And you mean 'up to something' in a negative way, or…"

"Oh, come on Gohan, you don't have to act like he is a saint or something." Trunks replied, now for the first time this evening being irritated by his friend. "I don't know…he's just being…vague. He whispers things to Braeri when he thinks nobody's watching, he gives hints, perhaps unconscious, while he's talking to someone. You know, those innocent remarks, by which you are unsure if they have more than one meaning or not."

Trunks sighed deeply, while his friend doubted the negative meaning of these things. He withheld himself from stating his opinion, because he saw Trunks took this quite seriously. So instead, he just waited for Trunks to continue.

"I don't know", Trunks continued, while his irritation subdued, "maybe I'm just seeing things. I've been away from court for such a long time. I might have forgotten how things work here, and finding things strange which have absolutely no meaning. I should stop here with these conspiracy theories."

He gave a pull to his purpure cloak and made himself ready to go back to the warm light of the candles and the noise of the conversing guests in the palace.

"We should go back inside. I promised my mother I would bring you to her. She hasn't spoken to you in ages and likes to before you're occupied by my sister again."

Gohan laughed heartily and he followed Trunks inside the palace, secretly being thankful for not having to speak his mind about the prince's conspiracy theory.


	7. The Deceased Hero

Et voila...chapter six. Very difficult to write, and I think it's not the best chapter in this story.

But anyway, hope you like it. And thanx for the reviews, keep on writing them!

* * *

That night all the guest left at a very late hour. Gohan was offered residence in the Royal Palace, which he gratefully accepted. After having said goodnight to the King and his family, he was led to his room. The room was situated in the east-wing of the gigantic palace. Of course it was furnished with the most luxurious and rare fabrics and items in the universe.

The skies became filled with dark, ominous clouds that night.

Gohan was leaning on the window frame and looked at the fast moving darkness at the skies above and he could couldn't help but think this was a sign. A sign that something dreadful would happen.

With a face free from expression, Gohan stared at the black horizon, thinking about the next day. How could he have forgotten his mission? The entire evening went by, without even thinking of going to a conquered planet and destroy the uproar. He didn't know anything of his enemy, he was totally unprepared for this mission, not knowing what he could expect, not knowing what he would face. And he didn't spend one thought on it that evening. Supposedly, the beverages that were constantly poured into your glass and the food that was shoved on your plate the second it was empty had caused people to forget about the important things and to live for the moment.

With a sigh, the general turned around, intending to go to bed and sleep all the problems away. Even though he knew it wouldn't help solving them, and even though there was a possibility of having a nightmare again, he hoped that he could forget about the world for a while and that pleasant dreams brought him to a surrealistic world, where anxiousness and darkness were non-existing, and where peace and warmth dominated everything. He had those dreams a lot when he was a child, when he was still innocent, but those times were over and long gone. But he always went to bed with a little piece of hope, hidden deep in his heart and almost expelled by his sense, that he would be taken away to this dreamland, and be in that dreamland for as long the moment of sleep allowed.

He crawled under the red and gold sheets of the enormous bed and lay on his back. He stared at the high, dark ceiling, thinking one last time about the next day, before he let sleep overcome him.

_

* * *

__Tap, tap….Tap, tap, tap….Tap. The sound of light footsteps resonated in the dark, cold corridor of the mansion. Tap, Tap….again and again, until the owner of the footsteps came closer and closer. The large silhouette of the person became visible on the with a red carpet covered wooden floor. A light and swift breathing became audible and the owner became closer to a ray of moonlight, brought in the mansion by a window. After a few series of steps, which were sometimes interrupted by silence, the person stepped into the light, first it's toes, and eventually he became recognizable._

"_Daddy, where's my daddy?" The small creature said. The voice belonged to a little boy with spiky hair, brown, furry tail and dark pupils. The little boy followed the corridor until he came to a door. Uncertain and afraid, the boy listened by the door. With his good hearing, he could hear someone breath in the room behind the door. With a shaking hand, he reached for the door handle and slowly, afraid to make a sound, he pulled it down. The door opened and made a high sound when it did. The boy closed his eyes, for he thought he wouldn't be seen with his eyes closed. After a few seconds, that seemed like hours, the boy opened an eye to make sure it was safe in the room. He could not see the corners, but he could hear and sense there was someone out there. Trembling with fear he opened his mouth and a soft, hoarse voice, which the boy could hardly recognize as his own, came out._

"_H-hello….daddy, are you h-here?"_

_The frightened boy could hear something move in the dark room._

"_D-daddy, is t-that you?"_

_The unknown thing suddenly stepped into the light._

_The eyes of the little boy widened and became filled with tears. He opened his mouth and his bottom lip trembled by the sight he saw in front of him._

"_My, my, you've grown, little man…I hardly recognize you!"_

_With all the happiness in the world filling his heart, the little boy ran up to the owner of the deep voice._

"_Grandpa!!! Grandpa!!!"_

_The man closed the little boy in his arms and pressed the young child's body to his own._

"_B-b-but h-how…?" The infant stammered while he pressed his face into crook of the man's neck._

_The man loosened the hug and cupped the child's head in his hands, while he wiped away the tears on his grandson's porcelain face. _

"_Calm now, child. Let me see you first."_

_The man inspected the boy from head to toe with a proud expression on his face._

"_You are 4 inches taller than when I last saw you. Let me see your arms."_

_The boy stretched out his arms and the man squeezed it attentively and carefully, with a serious expression gracing his noble face. This is how the boy remembered his grandfather, with this particular expression, as if he never had a different one on his face. _

_The lips of the man now curled in a small smile._

"_You've got some muscle there, child." _

_He now squeezed the leg of the child and his smile broadened._

"_And there too! I am proud of you!"_

_The man took the child in his arms again and ruffled his hair._

_The child laughed happily and tried to hit his grandfather's arm with his fist._

"_My mommy said that Surma flew you to the stars and that you shine in the skies every night. She said you wouldn't come back."_

_The man's smile turned bitter and he watched the smiling boy with the glistering eyes. _

"_Well, then you're mommy was wrong. I come back sometimes to check on you."_

_The boys eyes widened and he made a "ooohh" sound._

"_But how come I never see you?" He asked his grandfather._

"_Because I often come when you sleep."_

"_You see me sleep?"_

"_Hmmm."_

"_But if you see me, then do you see my daddy too?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Do you know where he is now."_

_For less than one second the older man's face turned pale and he suddenly looked very old. But as sudden the boy saw that, as sudden the grandfather carried a serene expression again._

"_You're father is protecting everyone in our empire. But especially you."_

_The man lay his finger on the child's nose while he said the word "you". _

"_My daddy is brave isn't he?" The child asked completely unaware of the seriousness of the situation._

"_He most certainly is. And a great warrior, just like you'll be later." The grandfather said affectionately._

"_Really?" The boy asked wide eyed and enthusiastically._

_The man nodded and smiled at his grandson._

"_You will be one of the greatest warriors our empire will bring forth."_

_The child pressed his hands to his mouth and laughed in his throat._

"_But come now, I'll bring you back to your room". The grandfather stretched his hand and the child folded his smaller one in his. Slowly they walked to the door and to the corridor, to the boy's room._

_When they were in the long corridor, the child watched the solemn form of his grandfather and the pondering expression on his face._

"_What's it like, amongst the stars?" The child asked in all his curiousness._

_The grandfather chuckled and thought before he answered._

"_I can't complain. I can see everyone, everything. Every person, every animal, every flower, every rock. I have quite a view, I wish I could show you."_

"_Then show me"._

"_Hahaha, sorry. Can't. You'll have to wait until it is your time. Then you'll see how beautiful it is."_

"_Not fair". The child sighed in disappointment. "I want to see it now. When is it my time, grandpa?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't say that. But I dare say it'll be a while before that time comes. You'll have to be old, like me. You have a whole life in front of you and you have to seize it. For if you let it go, it'll be gone forever."_

"_How do you know these things?"_

"_It comes with experience."_

"_Can I be like you."_

"_I hope not."_

"_Ah, why?"_

"_Because wisdom is nothing more than healed pain. And I rather want you to be innocent like you are now, than wise like many who have suffered much to achieve it."_

_By now they reached the young child's room. The man took the child in his arms again and entered the room. He immediately walked to the bed and lay his grandson under the sheets of his bed._

"_Tell me a story, like you used to do when I went to bed." The boy pleaded while he clenched the sheets in his hands._

"_Alright, alright, what do you want to hear?" The man placed himself at the edge of the bed. _

"_I don't know, something nice!"_

"_Alright, let's see._

_Once, a little boy, around you're age, saw a white bird flying high in the sky. Curious, and secretly very jealous because the bird could fly so high and he could not do that yet, he followed the snow-white creature, wondering where it could bring him. He followed him to town, through forest, across lakes, but the bird kept on flying. After a few hours, the bird looked down and, also very curious, he descended and he settled himself on the boy's shoulders. "Why are you following me?" it asked. "Because I want to know where you bring me if I follow." The boys replied. "But I'm going to the end of the world!" The boy thought of a reply, but since he got very fond of the bird's presence he answered: "Then I'll follow you to the end of the world." Together they made their journey, the boy on foot, the bird in the sky. But suddenly, the bird was attacked by an even larger bird. The bird squeaked for help and he received it when the boy threw a rock at the larger bird, which flew away in fear of getting hit. The bird descended and placed himself on the boy's shoulders for the second time that day. "Thank you for helping me." It said. "Instead of you following me, I will follow you forever." And thus the boy learned to follow, and made a companion, he learned to help, for which he was awarded with loyalty and he became a leader."_

_

* * *

_

_By the time the grandfather was done, the boy was fast asleep. The man smiled at the sight of his sleeping grandson and he kissed him on his forehead. Before he went, he bend to the child's ear and whispered words to him._

"_I am so proud of you. Of what you will become. I want you to remember that life is neither cruel, nor friendly. It is purely indifferent. Be a loyal companion, a brave warrior, a loving son and show compassion for your inferiors. And remember, seize the blue eyes, the enchanting orbs. You'll understand later."_

The next morning Gohan woke up way too early. The sun hadn't even rise and you could still see the stars. The dark clouds had passed away and made place for a clear, blue sky.

Gohan stepped on the cold wooden floor and stood motionless at his bedside. He remembered the dream he had last night very clearly. He saw his grandfather, and it felt so alive. His grandfather was so alive. Like it's like the dream was reality and reality is the dream. It was the most pleasant dream he had in ages.

And yet there was something very disturbing about it. He could remember everything his grandfather said, also what he said in the end.

"_Seize the blue eyes, the enchanting orbs. You'll understand later."_

Gohan wasn't stupid. Of course he knew what it meant. But he didn't know why his grandfather advised him to do that. It made no sense.

The only thing his grandfather could have meant was the eyes of the slave he saw the day before. "_Seize the blue eyes, the enchanting orbs."_ Her eyes were blue and definitely enchanting. But why should he seize the eyes? Would it mean he would have to buy her? And why?

For a few minutes he thought about it, until he heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." Gohan answered.

The door was opened by a slave, who brought in a tray of food, bowed and left Gohan by himself again.

The general had almost forgotten. It was the day he had to leave planet Vegeta and go to Alderyn to suppress an uproar. That's why the slave brought in the food so early.

But as Gohan ate, he came to the conclusion he had two options. Ignore the advise of his grandfather and go to Alderyn, and forget about the slave, because by the time he would be back, the slave would be long sold.

Or he could go to the market and buy the slave.

After a long thinking, reconsideration, some more thinking and more reconsideration he made up his mind.

He dressed himself in his usual armor and cape and left his room to go to the market.

What did he have to loose, after all?

* * *

R&R please!


	8. The Feisty Female

There's chapter 7! R&R please

* * *

Most of the stalls on the market were just open when Gohan walked through the almost deserted streets. Sometimes a slave bought something in one of the stalls and a few children ran though the streets. Hastily, because he would set out for Alderyn in a few hours, he sought the stall with the bulky slave trader, who he saw yesterday.

Getting more annoyed by the minute, Gohan let his eyes pass across the numerous stalls and merchants, who were shouting to the few passers-by to buy their goods.

After a short while, Gohan had crossed the entire street, but he still hadn't found the stall he sought. With a growl, he turned around and walked to the other end of the street, where he just came from, while he ignored the shouting merchants and the stares of the few people, who had by now noticed who was walking up and down the street.

After going up and down the street for 3 times, the general had enough. He sought for almost half an hour and was about to give up his search and return to the royal palace where he could prepare himself a little more for the journey, when he heard a man yell and he knew he had found what he was looking for.

The slave trader's stall was standing between a weapon-stall and a clothing-stall, and if you didn't know where is was, you would walk by without even seeing it.

Gohan walked to the stall with the yelling man. When the merchant saw him coming closer, he immediately stopped scolding at some slave, who was standing behind him and who had his eyes fixed upon the ground.

"Ah, general, what a pleasant surprise." The bulky man said with a fake smile on his face. "What can I do for you, my most honorable customer?"

Gohan, disgusted by hearing so much fake flattery from the man's mouth answered the first thing that came into his mind.

"First of all, I ask of you to hold you're tongue, you worm, before I cut it of. I have no respect or whatsoever to people who flatter in order to swindle people and steal their money with ridiculously large prices. I only came here for one thing, and you'd better help me with it."

The slave trader, shocked and a little bit offended by the harsh words of the mighty general, asked, almost angrily, how he could help the general.

Gohan smirked and bend forward.

"Yesterday, I could not help but notice you had an interesting creature with you. A female earthling. The one you brutally punished with a whip for having the nerve to look at me."

The bulky Saiyan thought for a while, with his hand holding his chin and looking at the sky, before he remembered what the general was talking about.

"The young girl, with the blue eyes, fragile form?"

Gohan's smirk widened when he heard the description.

"Yes, that's the one I was talking about."

The slave trader looked at him suspiciously before he answered.

"You want to purchase her?"

"Exactly."

The face of the bulky Saiyan lightened up and he clapped in his hands before he turned around to enter a small tent, probably where he left all the slaves.

Gohan waited impatiently and heard a few yells coming from the tent. After a short while the slave trader returned with the slave, his huge hand clenching her pale, thin arm.

The slave struggled to break free from the grip of the huge man, but failed miserably, since she was only an earthling against a large Saiyan. Gohan noticed that her expression was fierce and at the same time…what was the word?...pretty, almost.

The merchant had a rope in his other hand and with no trouble at all, he bound the slave's hands together, while she furiously tried to kick him.

"I tell you, she is a feisty one!" the huge Saiyan chuckled maliciously.

Then the slave's eye fell on the mighty general in front of her and a sign of recognition appeared on her face. Gohan watched the slave and looked her in the eyes, but this time he was prepared and he could prevent himself to get enchanted again.

"Is this the creature you mean?" The bulky Saiyan interrupted.

Gohan nodded while he looked at the female earthling who, in turn, looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, that's the one." He said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Gohan inspected the slave with his eyes and his gaze went from head to toe. He remembered the earthling to be smaller, but she was actually longer than an average female earthling, though not as long as a female Saiyan. She looked thinner in the rags too, her shoulders were small and her neck was thin and bony. With horror, he looked at her feet, which were swollen and covered in dried blood and dirt. You could still see were she was chained last night, because both her ankles were red.

Unwillingly, Gohan felt his rage come up again and he felt like scolding at the slave trader for treating the slave like this. But his sense prevented him from doing that.

"How old is she?" He asked instead, while still having his gaze fixed upon the slave, while the latter also held her eyes on him.

"19 summers."

Gohan came closer to the slave, who in turn, tried to step away, but, since the slave trader still held her arm, failed.

With a serious expression on his face, Gohan reached out his hand to the slave's hair. The slave struggled to avoid the hand, but when even she realized that she had no chance against a Saiyan, she let him be, but with anger rising from her stomach.

Gohan frowned as he touched the hair of the female. It was thin and the strings of hair got entangled. Her hair was dull and full of dirt.

"The hair hasn't been washed and cut for ages". Gohan remarked to no one specifically.

His hand went down to the slaves face, whose breathing fastened out of anger to be humiliated like this.

Gohan watched the fire-spitting eyes and he smirked, enjoying the creatures fierceness.

He felt the skin of her face and it wasn't soft and smooth but dry, dirty and so pale, that it was almost transparent.

"Her skin looks like that of a corpse."

Gohan sent a quick glare to the slave trader, before he continued the inspection.

His finger went over the lips of the earthling.

"Her lips are dry and crusty."

His hand went from her chin to her neck.

"Her neck is like it can hardly support the head."

Again the slave struggled to break free, because she knew where the general's hand would go next. Her breathing was audible at this moment.

Gohan's hand went over the small shoulders of the creature and he frowned when he felt how bony they were.

He went down more with his hands, and felt her ribs.

"I can even count her ribs". He sent an even more furious glare to the bulky Saiyan.

The slave watched the general attentively but suspiciously, noticing the glares the man in front of her sent to the man holding her in a tight grip.

The general's hand went over her waist, hips and eventually, her thighs. She was so thin that it wouldn't surprise him she looked like a skeleton when she was undressed.

He pulled back his hand and fixed his eyes on the slave trader.

"She's not even worth a goat. I'll give you 50."

"What, but she's worth at least 200!" The slave trader yelled with clenched fists and a red face. The slave flinched, for the grip on her arm had tightened.

This time Gohan stepped towards the bulky Saiyan, seized him by the collar and brought his face to his own.

"She would have been worth over 300, had she been bathe and fed properly. It costs at least 250 to let her recover to her normal weight and strength. I will pay you 50 and you will accept that, you spineless fool of a Saiyan."

The general let go of the collar and the bulky Saiyan stepped back a few meters, while a huge purple vein had appeared on his red face.

"No, if you can't afford her, you won't get her! That's the rule of the merchants!"

"That slave is worth 50 in this condition and you know it. Don't forget, I am a powerful man and I could let you be closed down any minute for swindle."

The Saiyan's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, but seeing he had no choice but to meet the offer of the general, he sold the slave.

* * *

By now the sun had risen and the streets were somewhat more crowded. Gohan walked calmly and silently back to the palace, while his fist clenched the rope where the female slave's wrists where tied together by. Every once in a while, he could feel a little resistance at the other end of the rope and he could hear the slave sigh or growl in frustration. After a while he turned his head, to see the slave attempting to free her wrists while trying to bite through the rope. Gohan chuckled at the sight and the slave sent him a death glare, which amused Gohan even more.

"Have no fear, when were at the palace, I will free your wrists from the rope. There you will also find food and decent clothes waiting for you…and a hot bath." The general said with a small smile curling his lips while the slave looked at him, still carrying the furious expression on her face.

The general turned his head to the street again, before he continued.

"Even I cannot deny that that disgusting intestine of a merchant mistreated you in all possible ways, even for slaves." He continued.

"…even for slaves. Bah." The slave angrily repeated in a subdued voice.

"Nevertheless…" Gohan continued while he turned around so the slave almost bumped into his chest. She looked at him with her big cerulean eyes and, for the first time now, was a little bit frightened by the general, who was almost a head taller and twice as broad as she was in all her skinniness, not to mention the authority and earnest radiating from his form, which made her feel like she was tiny and insignificant.

"…I have to give him credit for one thing: he was right in his judgment about you being a feisty creature".

The small smile, almost unrecognizable but still there, appeared again, gracing his face, while he looked into the clear eyes of the female, who, in turn, looked back at him, though she was a little less confident than before. They remained like this for a while, in the middle of the still quiet street, while the first rays of the sun crawled unnoticeably towards the two.

To her immense regret afterwards, because she considered herself showing weakness to the man in front of her, the slave broke the eye contact and fixed her gaze on the ground. The overwhelming authority in front of her was just too much to win from.

Gohan smiled cockily because of his small victory, though he admired the attitude of the small creature standing before him. Not much people dared to look at him strait in the eye like she did, nor could many hold that gaze towards him. And certainly no slaves.

"Tell me your name." He commanded.

The slave kept her gaze on the ground and her only respond was her biting on her lip.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow and the smile on his lips disappeared.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked indignantly. "I commanded you to tell me your name!"

The slave slowly turned her gaze from the ground to the general again and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't respond to commands like that." She replied with fierceness in her eyes.

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. The creature opposed him, openly. Him..! The mighty Saiyan general, who could destroy planets single-handedly, one of the strongest warriors of his kind, someone who could kill her within a fraction of a second. She had more nerve than any creature, slave, Saiyan…anyone he has ever met.

He moved closer to her, to a distance where his chest almost met hers.

"You'd better start responding to my commands," he said in a soft, low, anger-suppressing voice, "since you are my property from this day on and…"

"Oh that's what you call us. Property." The slave interrupted on the same tone as the general.

"It is what you are. I own you now."

"I belong to no one and nothing but my own heart and soul."

"I'd like to add 'amen' to that. What did you expect? That you could escape destiny?"

"What do you know about destiny? It's just a meaningless word, invented by people like you to justify the crimes your kind has committed against numerous innocent races."

"Don't you start about justification of crimes. What about the crimes your people committed against your own kind?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been on your planet and I know about your history. If I am correct, your race also has a history of slavery. For thousands of years. How can you judge us with that knowledge?"

"You're talking about hundreds of years ago and we learned from that period. You can't compare it with your own situation."

"No, you're right. At least we never enslaved people of our own kind."

"We've closed that chapter. We are past that period and your people aren't. It's easy to look at one's past and form your opinion based upon that. But what must I think of someone who's crimes are not yet irrelevant and who is furiously trying to justify those particular crimes in front of my face?"

"Don't try to outsmart me with those strong words and opinions. Destiny or no destiny, crimes or no crimes, you are still a slave. My slave, that is, and if you don't follow my command, I can make you pay for that."

"Are you threatening to kill me if I don't do as you say?"

"There are far worse things that death."

"And there is no greater humiliation than the humiliation of following your orders."

Gohan looked at the slave calmly. In this whole conversation he had managed to stay poised and calm, while the slave's breathing had fastened and her pale cheeks now carried a reddish color.

"I am rather tired of this conversation, I have other troubles to worry about. I will leave this planet in less than two hours and if you don't tell me your name within that time, I will bring you back to that merchant and leave you there." Gohan stated coldly.

The slave's eyes widened and for less than a fraction of a second, Gohan saw fear and horror flashing through her eyes. He knew he had touched a sensitive chord.

"And I add," he continued, "that I'm not the worst master anyone could have. I will give you enough food and clothes, you can bathe yourself whenever you want, you will have your own room and you are allowed to have property. There are more than enough human slaves living in my residence and I imagine you will have enough friends there. You can even mate one, for all I care. You will be protected against other Saiyans so you don't have to fear for any sexual intimidation, as you call it, and I am more away from home than I am at home. All I ask in return is to keep my home clean and decent and to not misbehave yourself. See it as a trade, if you like: I offer you a comfortable life in trade for your services."

Gohan created some distance between the slave and himself, though he enjoyed intimidating her. The slave still watched him with fire-spitting eyes and Gohan couldn't help but think that she had the pride and stubbornness of a true Saiyan. And it amused him greatly.

Since the slave wasn't about to say anything, Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around again, ready to drag her to the palace, if he had to. But to his surprise, he felt no resistance at the other end of the rope at all. He turned his head to see if she hadn't free herself from the rope, but that was not the case. She was just willingly, though still angrily, following him. Gohan, who turned his head to the road in front of him again, only smirked.

After a while of walking in silence through the large street, the slave decided to say something.

"Where are you going in two hours?" She asked curiously but trying to sound indifferently.

A long silence followed in which the slave waited for an answer. She was just thinking how rude and arrogant the Saiyan was for not answering her question when he replied.

"That's none of your business." He said that in the indifferent tone the slave also tried to achieve.

"Are you too important to tell to your poor slave where you're going?"

Gohan secretly chuckled but made sure she didn't hear it.

"Yes". He replied simply.

A long silence followed, which the slave broke again.

"I hope you're not going to Alderyn. For you, I mean, I don't give a damn about where you're going. But I heard it's pretty dangerous out there. So…"

The smile on Gohan's face disappeared again and he swallowed heavily, which, fortunately, wasn't noticed by the slave.

"Yes, I heard something about that." He merely said.

Another silence followed and this one lasted just before they reached the palace.

"I will sent for some of my personal slaves in the palace." Gohan began. "I will order them to feed, bathe and dress you – don't be frightened, I will only call for females. If you don't make your name known within that time, I will have to send you back."

Gohan fixed his eyes to hers again and tried to read the emotions in them. He was still amazed how beautiful they actually were.

The slave eventually broke the silence.

"My name is Videl."

All Gohan did was nod. He knew she would come around eventually, so he wasn't really surprised.

"Alright then, miss Videl. I'm general Gohan."


	9. Being A Slave

**Hi me again. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, you really help me writing this story. Without you I would have given it up long timw ago. So keep on writing those reviews and if you have any tips, please tell me. Wanna make a good story.**

**Before you read this, you should know I have no religion and I don;t believe in any god (sorry if I just insulted anyone, been brought up this way), but it has to do with later events in this story. **

**But anyway keep on writing reviews and the next chapter...well, i haven't started with it and i have no idea where i'm going to begin, so could take a while**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good lord! What's happened to you?" A small, chubby, middle-aged woman with graying brown hair asked.

After she had reached the palace, Videl was brought to one of the slave's quarters in the palace. Two human slaves welcomed her and were ordered to give her a bath and to take care of her further. She would be under their supervision until she went to the generals home. Right now Videl was standing undressed in the middle of the room with a wooden floor, wooden ceiling and gray walls. The room was sober and the only things furnishing it was a washtub, a table, a few chairs, a ragged rug and a fire place. From what Videl had seen from the palace so far, this was entirely different. She was amazed by the shining halls, the gold and silver everywhere, the huge statues, dark-colored paintings and the immense size of everything. Each and every thing was at least twice the size she was used to, as if it were built for giants. But compared to the slave quarters, these quarters were tiny and dull.

Videl heard the words of the woman and just smiled her while the cold made her shake heavily. She was aware of the fact that she looked terrible, thanks to her former master. He would only give her food twice a day, which was a very meager portion of porridge in the morning and potatoes, old bread and milk in the evening. Sometimes she would receive a tiny piece of meat or fish, but that only happened four times in the six months she'd been a slave of that slave trader.

A second woman stepped forward with her face to the first woman.

"What do you think has happened to her, Ellie?" The second gray-haired, tall, friendly faced woman replied.

The second woman shook her head and fixed her eye on Videl again. She watched the girl tremble with cold and she felt immensely sorry for the girl, realizing how much she had been through and how confusing everything was for her. She walked towards Videl with a warm smile on her face and she wrapped a long, white woolen blanket around her bony shoulders. The latter expressed her gratitude by whispering a thank you in a soft voice, almost inaudible.

"Don't mention it dear. Where here to help you, and we will fix you up in no time, you'll see! We're going to bathe you first and than make you something to eat, you must be starving. Then you can sleep as much as you want, you will need to rest in order to recover. I promise you, you'll feel like reborn when we are done with you."

She took Videl's face in her hands and brushed the hair from her face. The woman looked at the paleness of her skin, the dark circles under her eyes, the torn up lips and noticed the eyes of the young woman. The older woman thought Videl had something gracious and alluring about her, mainly because her sparkling eyes lit up her entire face and she realized how beautiful the young woman could be.

"Look at how pretty you are! And what a beautiful eyes you have. Almost ethereal. I can see why the general has taken you, you have something special."

Videl felt her cheeks getting redder and the woman smiled warmly at her.

"My name is June, love. And that other woman is Eleanor."

"But I prefer to be called Ellie." The other woman said.

"What's your name dear?"

Videl hesitated to say her name. They would know who she was. Moreover, whose daughter she was. But at the same time, she knew she could not lie. These women were the personal slaves of her new master and her master already knew her name. They would eventually find out. The young woman could have slapped herself on the head. Why didn't she tell that general her name was…Anne or something. Why did she had to tell her name was Videl, a name that is known by every human being in this universe, even if they all were slaves. She realized she would have to answer a lot of questions when her name was known. What could you expect from the daughter of the one and only, bravest, most known freedom-fighter of her entire race, Hercule Satan. The embodiment of Archilles, Mahatma Gandhi, Ché Guevara, Nelson Mandela, and Jesus Christ himself…and then combined.

"I'm Videl." She answered reluctantly, fearing what was to come from those women.

She had been right.

Both women's eyes widened. Could she be…? No she couldn't…Or…

"Videl Satan? The daughter of Mr. Satan?" June asked hesitantly.

Videl sighed. Yes, just as she thought. Even in a distant world, far away from earth, her name was inextricably bound up with that great hero of mankind, Hercule Satan.

"Yes, that's me." She nodded and scratched her forehead.

The two women stared at her for a while, not believing who stood in front of them before it really dawned upon them that Videl Satan was there, alive and, though she was harmed seriously, safe. The two women both clapped in their hands and shrieked with happiness.

"Look at that, we finally got to meet the hero's daughter June!" Ellie shouted joyously.

"I can't believe I'm still alive to witness this! Tell us, love, how is he? Where is he? Is he planning to free us?" June asked enthusiastically and happily.

Both women looked blissfully at Videl, hope twinkling in their eyes and Videl realized she did not have the heart to tell them he met his fate when she was only thirteen.

"Well you know my father! Though I haven't seen him in a long while, I'm sure he is gathering troops this second." Videl replied expressing fake happiness and hope. But her heart was stuck by a terrible pain. She felt a wave of tears in her eyes and she struggled to not let them roll down her cheeks. She thought about the dreadful event years ago. Her hope was long gone already. She witnessed her father dying at the hands of a Saiyan six long years ago. She could escape from the Saiyans because of her cunning nature and she was taken in by a group of fugitives living in nature as nomads. She stayed out of the hands of the Saiyans until seven months ago, when the entire group was discovered and enslaved, if not killed. She never saw anyone anymore. She lost everything.

The two women danced around the room for a while, exclaiming hopeful wishes until June noticed Videl shaking by the cold. The woman's mood changed immediately and she turned to Ellie with her fist in her sides.

"Well, don't just dance there like an idiot, can't you see the poor child's freezing? Isn't that water ready yet?" She demanded in a bossy tone.

Ellie rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to a huge iron cauldron in the fire place. The flames were burning furiously under the huge iron thing and Ellie felt the water.

"Yes, that should be warm enough. June, help me here."

June walked to the fireplace and helped Ellie carry the huge cauldron with warm water to the washtub. When they poured all the water in it, they brought it back and June beckoned Videl to come closer to the tub.

"Now, give that to me, darling." Ellie requested pointing at the white blanket. "June and I will help you get into the tub."

June stretched out her hand after Videl gave the towel to Ellie and she was fully naked again.

June looked at her thin frame and her eyes saddened and she sighed, experiencing a great feeling of injustice brought upon the young woman taking her hand.

Carefully, being very afraid that the girl would fall and break something, for she looked incredibly fragile and breakable, she helped Videl step in the washtub. When the girl's feet touched the hot water, she felt a soothing only a hot bath can give and when she let her entire leg immerse with the water, she let out a satisfied sigh. She stepped with her other leg in the hot water and slowly, she went to her knees and let herself fall on her back, so that her body was under water from toe to chin.

When the two woman both had a small wash cloth in their hands they started to wash her from tip to toe. June and Ellie were treating her with care and caution, when a few things she wanted to ask popped into Videl's head.

"June, Ellie?" She began.

The woman looked at her with a friendly smile on their face and they waited for what Videl had to say, their hands never stopping with their labor.

"What's the general like? As master I mean."

June began to chuckle before she answered.

"Don't worry, love. He's a fine master. Can't find better than him." She replied.

"Sometimes when I'm at the market I hear stories about other slaves, you know," Ellie continued, "and what they have to go though ain't pretty, dear. Fathers who die by their hard labor, mothers whose children are sold, daughters who are raped. Yeah, when I hear that, I couldn't be happier with my master. At least he leaves us alone."

"Yes, he can be grumpy and demanding sometimes, but he is very good to us, compared to those other pigs."

"Oh, they are pigs. Some of them are even worse, like…"

"Like sheer monsters, I tell you!"

"Yeah, that's the word, monsters!"

"But not general Gohan."

"No, not the general."

Videl heard the words of the old ladies and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Not the general, eh?" She said to no one really.

"Not the general." June answered.

Videl thought for a while before she asked her next question.

"What's it like to be a slave under his command?"

"Well," June began, "the master expects us to work hard and to don't complain. He can't stand lazy people and complaining people…"

"Or flattering people."

"Yes, or flattering people, so if you want him to like you, leave that out."

"And call him master in any circumstance."

"Or general."

"Never call him by his name!"

"Furthermore, it's advisable to be polite…"

"Kind…"

"Well-mannered…"

"Devoted…"

"Obedient…"

"Poised…"

"Respectful…"

"Diligent…"

"You'll do everything he say. Trust his wishes, he'll never ask you to do something improper. When you can't perform a task, ask one of us. His requests are never impossible for us to do."

"You will not address the guards. Pretend they're not there. They are Saiyans and would have long beaten, killed or raped us if the master hadn't demanded to leave us alone."

"Do not leave the property. The land belonging to the general is huge so you can move around freely. But if you take one step out of his terrain, he will not hesitate to let you be hunted down by the guards."

"You are under his command 24/7. When he needs you to fetch him something in the middle of the night, you will step out of bed and bring him whatever he wants."

"Do not enter his personal wing. This wing contains his bedroom, bathroom, workroom and sitting room. You, as new slave, will stay miles from it. Only when you are ordered by either him or Ellie, myself and another woman you'll meet later this week, you are allowed to enter it."

"Don't ever disturb the general's training sessions. It is for your own safety."

"Treat his guest like their your own masters, unless they ask something you are not allowed to give, such as sexual pleasure."

"And you must never forget: do not speak to him unless he asks you to do so. He will find it inappropriate and will even see it as disrespectful if you will do otherwise. If you follow these rules, you will find the master is a good man and he will also treat you with respect."

Videl just looked at them like they'd gone mad.

"I can see what you mean with demanding. I'm sorry, I think I forgot half of the things you just said. Can you write it down?" She asked startled.

The woman only smiled at her.

"There's no need to be afraid. When you live at the master's castle for a while, I'm positive you can judge whether you can do something or not." June assured.

"And you can always ask us." Ellie continued. "And don't be frightened, if you make mistakes in the beginning, the master won't sell you right away."

Videl nodded, but she was not satisfied.

"Tell me more about being his…servant."

"Well," June replied, "you'll be living at Christler Castle, which is around two-thousand miles from here, in the north. The general has demanded you'll have your own room in the castle, which means you'll be part of the staff which is responsible for the cleaning, cooking and other task in the castle. On the huge property live more slaves, in a small village a few hundred yards from the castle. These people are gardeners, farmers, lumberjacks, tailors, blacksmiths, doctors and so on. Each and every one of us had his own task."

Videl listened to the words of June, but her hunger for more information was still not satisfied.

"You mentioned farmers. Does the property have farmers?" She asked.

"My, my, I think we found a curious one in you, dear." Ellie said cheerfully.

Videl shrugged her shoulders and cocked one eyebrow. "I just want to know how things work when I come a this Christler Castle."

"It's good to be curious, love." June send her a warm smile before she answered Videl's question.

"A few miles from the castle lie big fields of crops. These also belong to the general's property and he instated farmers on his fields. He also instated a few cattle keepers so that the entire property, with every slave living and working on it, is self-sufficient."

"And how many slaves live on the property?"

June thought for a while before she responded.

"I guess around 150, perhaps slightly more. 23 of them, including you, live in the castle and have their room there."

Videl sighed and stared at her knees, which were stuck out of the water and looked like two rocks surrounded by the sea. 150 slaves was a number much higher she had expected. Suddenly and unwillingly, she felt a feeling of sadness in her heart. So many slaves for one man. So many humans belonging to one.

"Doesn't it all hurt you immensely? Being humiliated like this?" She finally asked.

The women didn't answer for a while; they were locked in their thoughts.

"Love," June began with a bitter tone hidden in her voice, "what else should we do? What can we do? They think our only purpose is to serve them, the Saiyans. They don't see how each of us has more to give than that. They don't see in other things but strength and power. And we humans lack those qualities."

"But how can they live with themselves while their causing so much pain?" Videl asked weakly.

"They don't understand feelings such as compassion." June continued. "Their imagination doesn't stretch that far and their feelings are not as complex and deep as ours. And they see themselves as the rightful rulers of this universe."

"But what do they think gives them this right?"

June looked at her with a sad expression on her once beautiful face.

"Their power." She answered.

The three women were silent for a few minutes, and they listened to the cracking of the fire. Videl was almost clean now all the dirt, sweat and blood was washed off her pale skin. The water was lukewarm and all murky now. Eventually Ellie sighed and broke the silence.

"It's all unfair, we know. We realize that every day we have to cope with the sudden loss of our family, our prospects, our dreams. It's always hard in the beginning, at least it was for me, but in the end, I still have hope we will be free someday. Maybe not in this life, but I'm sure we will be in the next. The Lord doesn't judge the extend of one's power, but the extend of one's heart."

Videl looked at Ellie and thought about the beautiful thing she said.

"You still believe in God?" She asked cautiously.

"Always have and always will." Ellie replied seriously. "I will never abandon my faith, it has always helped me when I was in grief. In some times, the Lord was my only support, my only hope. Only though his guidance, I was able to recover from the excruciating pain I suffered when everyone around me was taken away from me. It still hurts indescribably, but I have given it a place in my heart and tried to live on. For them, my family and for him, my God."

Ellie let out a deep sigh while she thought about her deceased loved ones and hoped that still, somewhere in the universe, a few of those she loved were still alive.

"But let us talk about this no more. I don't want to bestow you with my beliefs." Ellie continued. "I will start making you something to eat, dear."

June helped her get out of the washtub silently, while an also silent Videl thought about Ellie and her faith. She was dried and dressed in a gray, oversized tunic and her black hair was combed. After a while Ellie came into the room again with soup and bread on a plate.

Videl ate it with much satisfaction, since it was the first decent meal she had in months. After she finished her meal, Videl was lead to another room with one bed, a table, a chair and a closet.

"It's not much," June said, "but you can't enjoy the interior when you're sleeping anyway."

The women helped Videl into her bed and the latter let out a deep sigh when she lay down. She pulled the blankets to her chin and suddenly she felt enormously tired.

June touched Videl's cheek once more while she smiled warmly.

"Rest, child, you need it."

Videl looked at the two smiling women at her bed and closed her eyes, only to hear two soft voices wishing her a good sleep.

* * *

**R&R please :D**


	10. The Magnificence of Chrystler Castle

**FINALLY, I CAN UPDATE!!!**

**Took them long enough. I've really been waiting to update this for a few weeks, so you have no idea how frustrated I was. What was the problem anyway? **

**But I'll stop talking about that. **

**This chapter also hasn't got any Gohan/Videl action. I've gotta make a base for this story, before I go into the love stuff. The chapter was really dificult to write, too much detail and too few words to describe it, since my vocabulary doesn't reach that far ;) But I still hope you like it...ohhh, I really can't wait for some G/V love, but I guess that's only in three of four chapters...why did I have to make Gohan a general again?**

**Anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

"Woooow………" Was the only word Videl could utter when she first laid eyes upon what would be her new home.

It was a really HUGE castle…like those you only thought existed in fairy tales. It was at least as big as the Royal Palace in Tauvega, maybe even bigger, and it was completely white, except for the roofs, which were blue-ishly black. The castle had a lot of windows, and probably a lot of rooms behind them. If there were two windows for each room, then the castle probably had over a hundred rooms. Videl saw that the roofs were decorated by numerous white statues of eagles, lions, dragons… even people!

When the carriage the slaves where transported with reached the entrance of the magnificent building, Videl noticed the huge iron gate, build in a solid stone wall, and a small gatehouse. At each end of the gate a humble tower was built to protect the entrance.

Videl followed the walls, which ended both a few yards away from the gate and after that made a turn to the castle, encircling it completely. A tower was built at each turning point.

When they went through the gate, they reached a small courtyard where Videl saw the first two Saiyan guards, who looked at the whole procession of carriages with a menacing frown on their faces. Videl would have been frightened, had she not been informed of the fact that the guards were not allowed to harm any slave in any way.

Their carriages then rode towards another wall, the inner wall, Videl presumed. This wall was less high and less thick than the first, but still looked very solid. Again, there was an iron gate in the middle of the wall, which was already open to let the procession of carriages in.

After that they finally reached what was called the inner courtyard. It was tiled with small grey-white tiles, except for a few square feet of small fields of grass and flowerbeds. In the middle of the large courtyard two lines of stone benches, lined up vertically and with stone fountains between them, were creating a fifteen feet broad path, which led directly to a huge tree with brown, yellow, red and orange leaves, what appeared to be exactly the middle of the courtyard.

Behind the tree was the main entrance of the citadel; A small, but broad stair of six or eight white steps and with equally white stone rails, led to a huge wooden gate, which was open at the time and guarded by two other Saiyan guards.

Finally, Videl's carriage made a turn and stopped on the right side of the inner courtyard and the young woman stepped out along with June and Ellie who had been in the same carriage as Videl.

After every slave from all the carriages (four altogether) had stepped out, they immediately scattered, sometimes alone, sometimes along with another slave, and entered the castle through small entrances on each side of the courtyard, while June gestured Videl to come to her.

Videl obeyed and walked over to June and Ellie who was standing next to her, while her gaze was still on the overwhelmingly beautiful castle.

"So, how do you like your new home?" June asked cheerfully as Videl approached the two woman.

"It's…it's amazing, wow!" Videl answered as she tore her gaze away from the building and fixed her eyes upon a smiling June.

"Of all the things I've expected from the general's house, this certainly didn't cross my mind." Videl continued while the amazement was still evident in her expression. The two older women looked at each other with expression that seemed to say 'I told you she liked it', before June spoke up again.

"You are at Chrystler Castle, which is the former Royal Summer Residence."

Videl looked at the castle with awe again. Of course it had been the summer residence of the royals. The castle was fit for a king.

"You will find that living under the general's roof will be comfortable and pleasant, but only under one condition." June continued more seriously.

Videl again turned her gaze away from her surroundings and faced June again, to see the serious expression on her face.

"And that condition is…?" She asked with one cocked eyebrow.

"That you behave according to the rules, that you will work with diligence and loyalty and that you not only treat your master with respect, but also your fellow slaves. We have been living as some sort of community here and it has made our life more satisfying since we consider each other as family. I would like to see you act that way too, I don't want you to be an outsider or a loner. Trust me, any newcomer will be treated like a long lost sister here, so you won't have trouble finding your way into the group." June said.

"Oh, don't worry. I have been brought up with the idea that everyone is equal and that all should be treated with respect, even those who mean no good. I promise, I won't be acting like the arrogant daughter of a world-famous freedom fighter." Videl assured while she smiled at the older woman, who smiled back after she heard the reply of the younger woman.

"Alright then," June continued happily, "then we shall proceed. Now, come along dear. We have a lot to show you today."

To Videl's surprise, the two women walked to the main entrance of the citadel and not to one of the smaller entrances. But the blue-eyed earthling followed them obediently. When they reached the stone staircase, Videl saw a smaller animal statue on each end of the rail. With awe she looked at them. The animals were…swans. Graceful swans, which were ingeniously carved from white marble and were immensely detailed. It was as if it were real swans, which were about to fly away with their wings already spread.

Videl tore away her gaze and climbed the stairs, when something else caught her attention. A relief was carved out of the stone right above the 20 feet tall entrance, and the figures were, again, swans. On the relief, the two swans seemed to be fighting each other. It was sheer art.

"What's with all the swans here?" Videl asked as the three women walked through the open door and entered a huge hall.

"This castle was built by the king of four generations ago. His wife was very fond of animals and especially swans, hence all the statues and the relief." Ellie explained.

"Oh…" Was all that Videl muttered before she aimed her full attention at the hall she was in now. And what a hall! It was in one word breathtaking. The floor was made of pure light beige marble with black patterns. The walls were also made of marble, the same shade as the floor, with black marble pillars. There was a huge white stair, again made of marble on the opposite side of the door, which led to the second floor. The daylight shone through a row of windows above the wooden gate, the sunlight lightening the huge room, and at night the hall was lit by torches, as Videl saw dozens of torches hanging on the wall. Though the hall was not as big as the hall of the Royal Palace in Tauvega, it was still impressive and beautiful by it's simplicity.

When inside, Videl followed the two women to the left, into a long corridor, through a small alley, when they eventually reached their destination. It was a room with a few tables with crimson tablecloths and chairs with crimson cushions, a classic mahogany fireplace, a few auburn cupboards and a large men's high window opposite the door with crimson curtains. The floor was made of wood and the walls were painted white. A few small paintings and a few vases with flowers Videl had never seen before, but were lovely nonetheless, gave a finishing touch to the room, which looked very comfortable indeed.

June explained this was the sitting room of the slaves, where they could chat and drink tea in the morning and after a long day of hard working. When Videl heard that this room was meant for slaves, she was pleasantly surprised. She had not expected this beautiful room to be meant for slaves.

Videl was asked to take a seat and wait for June and Ellie to return, before the two elder women both exited the room to call for another woman they had talked about before.

Videl sat impatiently on the chair, first with her left leg over the other, then with both feet on the ground, then with her right leg over the left, while she observed the room, until her gaze went over the strange looking flowers again. The young raven-haired female rose from her chair and approached one of the cupboards with the vase of flowers in it.

She silently admired the flowers, which grew on a small branch that had been cut off from some sort of plant. On each branch were three flowers and they were soft-pinkish with a brighter shade of pink on the ends of the leaves and with a pure white centre. They actually reminded Videl a little bit of daisies; the flower looked both lovely and innocent, as the daisies she used to collect on earth to make long necklaces from when she was just a little child. After a few minutes Videl found herself bending forward to take in the scent. With closed eyes she inhaled one time, smelling the mild, fresh and flowery scent and exhaled with a deep sigh, opening her eyes slowly with a content expression on her face.

She approached the huge window on the other side of the room and admired the view in front of her, which she presumed was an enormous backyard. The yard had the greenest grass she had ever seen, even greener than on earth, and it was mowed with the greatest perfection. From what she saw there were several flowerbeds with a gigantic variety of flowers and plants and she saw a few trees. In the distance she saw a path leading to a pond, which was surrounded but what she thought were willows. The path led into a small forest behind the pond. Videl leaned closer to the window in order to get a better look at the yard, and she saw that on her right another path split into two and one led to a fountain. On the left, the grass stretched out even more.

As Videl watched the scenery, she couldn't help but think that this was way different than her idea of planet Vegeta. When she was still living on earth, she heard stories about fierce warriors and ruthless monsters, killing the innocent, wrecking homes and destroying all that was beautiful. And then they came to her home, her earth, and she experienced them at first hand. She had seen their cruelty, their aggressiveness, their hate, towards everything she believed to be beautiful and good in this world. From the day she experienced the death of her father by the hand of the Saiyans and she miraculously escaped that same hands, she believed the murderers to be savages, having no eye for the beauties in the world. She imagined how their own planet looked like and thought in probably was a hellhole. In her imagination, the plains were broken and barren, the rivers had dried to sand and dust, the forests were either destroyed by fires or they had died completely, and the flowers were killed by the frost. She had imagined grayness, she had imagined a wasteland. She had not imagined the castle of sleeping beauty in the middle of a valley rich of trees, plants, flowers, water, animals…loveliness. And she had certainly not imagined that the mighty general of the Saiyans, who led his legions to so many victories and who had ended so many lives, lived in this peaceful, wondrously beautiful place. Heck, they were savages, right? So why did they live in such places and build such castles? It contradicted everything she had believed. It was a paradox!

And so Videl stared out of the window for a couple of minutes, thinking. Since Videl's mind was occupied by her thoughts, she didn't hear the door cracking and somebody entering the room. A loud, jovial voice announced the presence of another being in that room and made Videl turn around with a start.

"Well, well…What have we got here?" The loud voice said. Videl saw the voice belonged to a tall, black woman, with friendly features and a broad smile on her face. The woman's hair was tied in a bun and it was graying a little above her temples. She was wearing a simple green dress that went all the way to the ground and covered almost everything except her neck. Videl could not make out her age, though she wasn't really young anymore.

The woman approached Videl in a quick pace and stretched out her hand to her. When the woman was in front of her, Videl accepted her hand and shook it questioningly.

"How do you do, hun?" The woman said with a grin on her face while she shook Videl's hand vigorously.

"The name's Stella, and you are Videl aren't you?" The woman asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I am. Uh, it's nice meeting you, but how do you know who I am?" Videl asked shyly because of all the friendliness coming her way. Stella's grim widened and she chuckled before she answered.

"June and Ellie informed me about your arrival. They were really tired from the journey, so I offered to show you the way around here" Stella started. "They told me everything about you: about how you were horribly mistreated by your former owner, about our master purchasing you and about you being the daughter of Hercule and all. But most of all about your condition."

Stella took a step back to investigate the young woman in front of her and her cheerful expression made place for a serious one. Videl was still awfully thin and pale, though she had regained some of her strengths because of the good care of June and Ellie.

"My, June and Ellie were definitely telling the truth when they told me about your physical state. Sorry to say it girl, but you don't look too good."

Videl smiled slightly and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, I do look like a mess, huh?" She said with a bitter smile. Videl was aware she looked awful but it was still kind of harsh to hear you don't look very good. Fortunately, Stella's cheerfulness made her forget about that soon enough when the older woman put a hand on Videl's shoulders and spoke up.

"There's no need to be all down-hearted about it. Believe me, with my food and my special care, you will regain your beauty faster than you can say 'recovery'." The woman said encouragingly while Videl turned her gaze to Stella again and decided to observe her now that she was closer to her. Stella had a perfectly shaped oval face, with a broad nose, well-defined cheekbones and thin eyebrows. Her eyes were big and dark brown and were encircled by thick, brown lashes, which gave them the look of a deer's eyes. She had a big mouth with full lips, the lower lip being fuller than the other. Apart from the gray strands her hair was pitch-black and a little fuzzy, seeing the few strands that fell out of her bun. Stella's figure was not too thin, but most definitely not fat. She was slender and healthy and she had graceful women's curves. Though Videl could tell she was not really young anymore, she noticed that Stella possessed a particular youthfulness, which made her look like she was in fact ageless and the younger woman immediately thought of her mother. Stella also looked like a mother and there was no question about it that she had children of her own, there was just something in her manner of speaking and acting that made Videl presume it, and, actually, made her trust the woman right away.

While Videl was observing Stella, the latter was observing the first in return. She looked at the thin, fragile body of the young woman, the pale face with the dark circles under her eyes, the dull hair which had lost any volume and was sleekly framing her face, the shrunken cheeks which lacked any color. So this was the daughter of Hercule? This fragile woman was the daughter of the strongest human in the universe? Stella found herself hardly believing it, but somehow she did. She had once seen the great Hercule when she was younger and she never forgot his eyes, the same eyes the young female in front of her inherited.

Stella had heard many rumors of the daughter of Hercule, both on earth and here on Vegeta. Videl Satan was said possess the same strength of her father, but at the same time was blessed with a beauty that would make anyone fall at her feet and desire her. Kings, warriors, leaders, enemies and just the ordinary man, no-one would be immune for her looks. Videl's supposed beauty was almost as legendary as her father's strength and that was saying something! But here she was, standing right in front of her, and Stella saw nothing legendary about her. Just a young woman that desperately needed aid.

Stella smiled inwardly: Now what were they waiting for? The sooner they started, the sooner Videl would regain that legendary beauty. She wondered if it was true what the rumors said.

Stella led Videl to practically the entire castle. Videl found out Christler Castle had six floors and also found out that her room was on the fifth floor. After almost fifteen minutes of walking through the castle, Stella and Videl reached a long wooden double-door. Stella reached out for the doorknob and pulled it down. She opened the door and with a smile on her face, she gestured Videl to enter the room. Videl walked through the door and entered it and she found her lips part slowly in awe. Her bedroom was in one word amazing. The room was enormously big for her standards, let alone for slaves. The floors were wooden but a huge red carpet with amber patterns was covering half of the floor. The ceiling and walls were cream colored, with on the ceiling a modest but very beautiful glass chandelier and some paintings of landscapes and animals were covering the walls. In front of her was a huge, really huge window which went from knee-height to the ceiling and almost from the left side of the room to the right. It had beautiful crimson curtains tied together with a white ribbon on both sides of the window. The window-sill, with white pillows lying on it, was so big that a few persons could easily lie down on it. On her left side, Videl could find a classic auburn fireplace, pretty much identical to the one she saw in the slave's sitting room, only less ornamental, and a fire was cheerfully cracking in it. Around it were a few wooden chairs with crimson cushions and two cupboards with candlesticks. On her left side, Videl found a huge wooden double bed with white sheets and pillows and a crimson bedspread and two auburn nightstands. A few feet next to the nearest nightstand was a highly decorated, also auburn, closet. A few feet in front of the closet, standing next to the wall with the door, stood a beautiful dressing screen with a wooden frame and a cream colored fabric filling the empty spaces between the frames. Behind the screen and next to the closet, was a big mirror with a silver frame. The whole was just breathtaking.

Upon seeing Videl's face, a huge grin appeared on Stella's face.

"You like it?" She asked confidently, before Videl looked at her wide-eyed.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Videl answered with an expression of awe plastered on her face. Slowly, while she was looking at the beautiful interior, the young woman walked to one of the cupboards and touched one of the candlesticks. Her eyes widened even more when she saw what she had been touching.

"Wait, is this…?"

"Silver, yes." Stella chuckled playfully. Videl just looked at her questioningly.

"But…but how?" Videl stammered. "How can he afford all this?"

Stella crossed her arms and looked at the interior of the room before she answered.

"The general is an extremely powerful man, Videl. And filthy rich too!" She explained. "I believe he is the third man in the entire empire, after the king and the prince, which makes him one of the wealthiest men in the universe. Plus, everyone wants to please him because they're scared to death of him and so he receives a lot of things for free." Stella scratched her nose before she continued, while Videl was bouncing on the bed. "But no matter how much he earns, he doesn't value money. He'd rather spend it then keeping it locked up in some safe somewhere. He has enough money in safes, you can trust on that."

Videl looked up from her bouncing and looked at Stella.

"How rich is he exactly?" She asked.

Stella thought for a while before she answered, bringing her finger to her chin and looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I don't know for sure…You'll never know after all. But I think it's safe to say that he has more money than everyone on this planet combined…except the king and his family of course."

Videl let herself fall back on the bed and she looked at the ceiling with dull eyes.

"Richer than everyone combined. Gosh, I don't even want to know how much that is." She muttered softly.

"More than you could spend in a couple dozen of lifetimes, I dare say." Stella answered while she had her eyes fixed upon the ground absently.

A small silence followed before Videl spoke up again.

"Does every slave have this kind of room?" She asked while she got up.

"Yes, ever one of us." Stella answered while she nodded.

"Wow." Videl let out.

"Yeah…Guess being a slave here is not that bad, is it?" Stella asked with a smile on her face. Videl didn't answer. She only walked to the huge window and looked outside absently.

"I'd still rather be on earth." She replied stubbornly. Stella smiled bitterly while she walked over to Videl and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"We all do." She replied softly. "But right now, I think we were lucky with having the general as our master. We could have gotten much worse than this."

Videl nodded, while she crossed her arms. Stella was right, it could really have been worse. This place wasn't so bad, she actually imagined herself being happy here. She would really try to make the best of it and pursue happiness.

Stella squeezed a little in Videl's shoulder before she let her go.

"Right. Now about your clothing…"

Videl turned around and looked at her questioningly, while Stella looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, one hand on her hip and one hand brought to her chin.

"…I think we can do better than that."

The older woman grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her to the closet. She opened the double doors and in the closet hung at least a dozen of dresses in all different colors and fabrics, all waiting to be worn. Stella looked at the open-mouthed Videl slyly.

Nope this wasn't that bad.

This wasn't that bad at all.

* * *

**That's it. I'm working on the next chapter already so it shouldn't take that long (though you never know with me) **

**And I've got a question for you all...I wanna change the title but I have no ideas...so does anyone have an idea?**

**Oh and review**

**Puuuu-leaseeeeeeeee:)**


	11. Redness of Anger

**Sorry for deleting it...still the same as before**

* * *

"But general, sir, that's impossible!"

"Then you will make it possible! I want your men to abort fighting and get their asses to the city wall. That wall must be breached! If we can't conquer the city through the sky, we must conquer it the old-fashioned way; by destroying a part of the walls. That is your first priority! Now get over there!"

Gohan growled in frustration and anger. He was standing in the middle of a high rock formation with the battlefield a few miles in front of him and their encampment a couple of yards behind him. As a general, he'd always watched his men fighting without participating in it; those were the rules of being a general, and for Gohan, the downside. The military couldn't risk loosing him, so Gohan rarely fought any more, accept when the situation got too out of hand, like their last mission on Tasshik. It annoyed the hell out of him. He was a warrior; he was born as one and he'd probably die as one. Not being allowed to fight was killing him.

The general walked up and down nervously with his arms crossed and his narrowed eyes never left the battle. He didn't realize it himself because he was so caught up with his own anger, but a bright blue aura was surrounding his body. Angrily, he looked over the battlefield and saw something he did not like at all: he was loosing.

With clenched teeth he thought back at what happened since he left Tauvega. He traveled four long days to Alderyn, not knowing what to expect and definitely not foreseeing what was waiting for him there. They landed in a deserted area a few thousand miles from the capital Sevilla, where they knew the base of the rebels was situated, so the attack of the Saiyans would fully surprise their enemy by their calculations. By foot, the Saiyan army, led by Gohan, reached the city in a week. They would have reached it in less than a day had they flew, but that would attract to much attention and ruin the surprise attack. So they marched the thousands of miles to the capital. Those days were long and almost unbearable. The sun was burning high in the sky, heating their bodies to the point where they had to rest and look for shelter in the shadows every four hours. They walked through the most inhospitable places one could imagine. Stinking marches, thick forests, sandy deserts, high mountain passes. They often woke a monster in their tracks, which they had to fight, which wasn't really a problem, wasn't it for the fact that they still couldn't use any energy attacks in order to keep their surprise attack. Gohan had barely slept in that week and he had no doubt his men hadn't either. They always had to be on their guard. For all they knew they could have been discovered in no time and even though Gohan had instated night guards and the guards were replaced every two hours, every Saiyan unconsciously stayed focused and ready to fight any minute, which gave them no occasion to rest or to sleep. And when they finally, after a week of marching and barely sleeping, reached the capital, the men were tired. They could still fight though, but their moral had taken another serious blow shortly after the first, which it received when the men were sent off to some place to fight again shortly after returning home. Though Gohan knew a damaged moral had it's effects on the outcome of the battle, he thanked fate for the opportunity to sneak up to the enemy and surprise them with everything they got, which, Gohan knew, could be essential for the outcome of the battle.

The general didn't know how, but their enemies had suspected their coming to Sevilla. Upon reaching the capital, Gohan soon found out that his enemy had already gathered and mobilized all of his troops and was actually waiting for Gohan to make his move. The general saw the risk in attacking first, since the enemy had the advantage of having a fortress to prevent the invading of the Saiyans, so he waited. For three days, both sides waited for the other to attack. The Saiyans had regained some of their strength though sleep and rest as much as possible, but their hands had been itching to just forget strategies and rules and to blast their enemy to his death. They obeyed their general however and waited for orders, which came after three days and nights. Gohan knew that waiting longer was too risky, since the enemy could gather more troops the longer they waited.

The general of the Saiyans ordered the attack against the capital, which was heavily defended by shields and defense-mechanisms. The thousands of Saiyans under Gohan's command charged to the city, while Gohan and other men occupying an important military function, watched as the battle commenced.

When from a distance Gohan could see the enemy's troops through his highly developed vision, he cocked an eyebrow. The army they were fighting consisted of a great diversity of races. Changelings, who could transform at will, Aquarians, who could master any source of water, Yardrads, who were actually weak but were extremely powerful in manipulating energy, Nymphs, who were able to fool their enemies with mind tricks, Tasshikians, who were skilled in both fighting and tactics and many more, but the biggest surprise came when Gohan saw humans on the battlefield. Apparently, they had learned to tap into their energy at will, something Gohan never thought possible of such a weak race. By manipulating energy, they actually were a match for an average Saiyan.

The Saiyans started off well, they could break through some of the enemy's defenses and they almost succeeded in destroying the gate. But then, something happened that turned all odds in this battle.

A namek had approached the battlefield. Now if this was any namek, Gohan would have had no doubt that he would be killed soon since nameks were not very strong and certainly couldn't be a real match for any Saiyan. But the moment he saw the sight of this particular namek, he knew this wasn't just an ordinary green, pointy-eared creature. The confidence and the faith in himself were reflected on his face, as if he was certain of his victory, and it made Gohan doubt about his own.

But that couldn't be possible, would it? A namek, of a relatively weak race, winning from thousands of Saiyans? No, even a Saiyan in Super Saiyan form could not succeed in that.

But the namek stood there, in front of the gate, watching as both sides didn't take any notice of him and kept on fighting for their victory…and life. From the distance, Gohan could see the white cape flowing behind him in the little wind that blew over the fields. And…what was that? Did his eyes played tricks on him…or was the namek looking straightly at him?

But in a fraction of a second, he banned that thought out of his mind as the namek rid himself of his cape and the turban he had been wearing, revealing his purple fighting gi. With a speed even Gohan couldn't follow, he landed the his first punch on the face of the nearest Saiyan. He was dead at once.

What happened in the next few hours both amazed and frightened Gohan. Since the namek participated in the battle, the odds were turned and the Saiyans were on the loosing end. Not only was the namek indescribably strong and powerful, he also managed to encourage his troops through his action and through words Gohan could not hear from a distance. The namek's fighting skills were unbelievable. He could take on a dozen of Saiyans and winning over them with ease, he could be shot at with no less than eight beams and dodge them without any trouble, he could be attacked in the back and still be able to notice it. He was incredible strong, but he hadn't lost any speed. How could a namek posses such power?

"Garth!" Gohan suddenly yelled as his gaze never left the battlefield. A short Saiyan with long, spiky hair ran up to Gohan and stopped a few feet behind him, in fear for Gohan's incredible aura.

"How many scouters left?" He asked rather curtly.

Garth seemed to look through the papers he was carrying with him, before he answered.

"There are exactly 2456 scouters online and on the field." Garth answered after a while.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. 2456 scouters online? Gohan knew that online scouters equaled fighting Saiyans. 2456 scouters online meant that no less that two third of his army was demolished.

"That much deaths?" He asked in a whisper, as he felt an uncontrollable anger rising within.

"No, sir. 1214 men are injured, 347 of them severely." Garth replied.

But still, that meant that more than three thousand Saiyans had met their ends in this place. And the enemy's troops didn't seemed exhausted at all.

Gohan found himself shaking with anger. This was all the king's fault. If he hadn't send them to this planet, his army would not have suffered so many losses and Gohan would not have suffered this much defeat. Had he just listened to him and abandon his plan to send troops over here, they could have find out more about the enemies and what their numbers were. But instead, Gohan was ordered to lead his troops against an enemy unprepared. It was like fighting in the darkness, with not a single source of light clearing their vision. Gohan clenched his fists and yelled furiously. The rocks under him were beginning to crack, while his aura grew even more. The men from the encampment looked at him open-mouthed while they stepped back a few yards.

Gohan saw the namek stop in his tracks. That namek! That namek had killed over three thousands of his troops. It wasn't possible, it wasn't fair. Why did fate give him this much power?! Nameks aren't supposed to be this strong and this powerful and certainly not as powerful as a Saiyan.

As if the namek know what Gohan thought, he turned around and aimed his gaze at the general. This time Gohan knew for sure. He could clearly feel the eyes piercing though his as if he was challenging him. Gohan was literally blinded by raw anger and clenched his fists so hard that blood was beginning to seep from his palms. So the namek challenged him? Then he would have a challenge. He would teach the namek never to challenge a Saiyan. Or steal away his victory.

His aura had now reached it's pinnacle and carried flashes of a bright, golden color.

* * *

The sight of an enemy troop summoning the red hatred within…

His sword piercing through the air in a flash of shiny metal…

The expression on the enemy troop's face, shocked, terrified…

A trickle of blood falling on the skin of his face.

Everything was silent.

No yells, no screams, no swords colliding.

The only sound came from his risen heartbeat and his heavy breathing.

And then it started all over again.

And again…

And again…

Until he knew he had killed enough to give him nightmares in his sleep, but not enough to satisfy his blind hatred.

He didn't notice he was watched by the namek from a distance. How could he notice, he was blinded by his anger, his hatred, surrounded by redness.

His sword cleaved through a man's chest and Gohan would have heard the terrifying scream of the man being in excruciating pain, but as blind as he was by his anger, as deaf as he was for any sound other than his own heartbeat and breathing.

The namek narrowed his eyes as the general came closer and closer to him, slaughtering foes in his path.

Gohan raised his swords and in a quick movement made a deep cut across someone's chest. He felt someone behind him and made a turn to block a hammer coming towards him, before he cleaved his swords through the master of the hammer's belly.

And then he found the namek, whom he had lost in the redness. And the namek saw him. As an unspoken agreement, declared by their both fierce eyes, they slowly walked towards one another, Gohan with the with blood drenched blade in his hand as the battle raged around them. With each step, Gohan felt his anger rise even more and he was ready to kill the namek who had ended the lives of so many of his men. The namek, however, remained calm, as he did from the moment he started fighting.

And then, the two warriors were only a few feet apart from each other, until the namek and the Saiyan both stopped in their tracks. They stared at each other, battling with their gazes, both determined to win at all costs.

It was Gohan who made the first move. He smirked and stood upright, while he threw away the sword he still had in his hands. The namek narrowed his eyes as he watched the sword being tossed aside and he looked at the smirking Saiyan in front of him.

"My body is the only tool I need." Gohan said as he cracked his fists and fingers, preparing for the fight he would commence in a few moments. The namek let out a small chuckle.

"Because a man of courage never needs a weapon." The namek replied with a smirk.

"Exactly. It pleases me that you and I are on the same line, even though it'll be for the last time." Gohan looked at him cockily with the smirk still on his face. The namek dropped the smirk and his expression changed into a serious one.

"I have heard rumors about you." He stated matter-of-factly.

Gohan chuckled before he replied.

"Have you? And what did they say." The namek waited a few seconds before he replied.

"They say you are the strongest Saiyan alive. That you have the power to ascend above all else, tapping into your fierce power at will. They say you can end a life with a mere gaze and demolish one's hope with the sound of your voice."

Gohan closed his eyes and chuckled at what the namek had said.

"They also say I'm an 8 feet tall warrior, who can spit fire from his mouth and shoot energy blasts from his ass."

The general shot his eyes open and looked straight at the eyes of the namek, who had been watching him all the time.

"Don't let yourself be tricked by anything the mob claims. They will fool you, prejudice you and you will turn out to be very surprised in the end."

Gohan's smirk widened as he placed his feet firmly on the rocky ground and bend his arms, clutching his elbows to his sides and clenching his fists.

"And rule number one when battling a Saiyan: always expect surprises."

The last thing he saw was the solemn expression on the namek's face.

And with one yell, one outburst, everything disappeared for the Saiyan. His anger had risen to unknown heights as he used it to his advantage, he used it to draw his power from. He sought in the depths of his body, for every little source of energy that he could gather. A heat came over him, slightly flushing the his skin as he felt the energy gathering in his stomach. All he had to do, was bring it out…pull the trigger, and release this ocean of force. His muscles tightened under his skin as they grew more and more. His veins swell and they were clearly visible. Gohan felt his hair get spikier with every passing second. He felt pain. Yes, he could not deny it. Every time, he still felt the same pain as he felt all those years ago when he succeeded to do the impossible, and he could gather it would never change. It was not the sort of pain he got from a punch, or an energy wave. It was the kind of pain he felt after a great physical exertion, the pain of a growing exhaustion. But after he was done, after he had gathered all his energy, it would be over and he would be like reborn. And that he always kept on his mind, when performing this little trick.

Unnoticed by him, the men around him stopped fighting as they felt the ground shake under their feet and the sudden upcoming wind and were distracted from their battles. Both Gohan's men and the enemy's looked around them to find the source of those strange things that had occurred during their fights. And they found out the source was a men with a blindingly bright golden aura, the Saiyan general. Scouters broke because of the enormous power they picked up, men stepped back in fear, the powerful stream of sandy air rushed around the bystanders, who had to cover their faces with their arms. The sky changed, the dull gray clouds being replaced by a dark, threatening storm, with flashed of lights and rumbling thunder.

Gohan clenched his teeth in pain. He was almost there. Just a little further, and it would be over. All he had to do was bring it out.

Just a little longer…

He found the trigger…

…and pulled it with all his might…

…to bring out the power.

A powerful yell resonated over the fields while the surroundings were immersed with the golden light, blinding everyone for a few seconds. And then there was total silence, as if time stopped that instant. None was heard. No clashing of weapons, no screams, no sound of destruction caused by beams…nothing.

The light dimmed and vanished gradually from the battlefield to bring the men back to reality again. Their vision cleared and they took in their surroundings. Dust and sand had filled the air on the place the general stood just mere moments before and slowly it vanished again.

And a man appeared through the stream of ascended dust and sand that had filled the air.

A man with a golden aura, golden hair, teal eyes and the powerful and fierce expression on his face.

* * *

**Review...please :)**


	12. Shattered Pride

**Hey, here's another update. Have to update this in school, have no internet at home any more. But gotta run before they find out im doing this.**

**btw: last chapter + chapter 7 bad, because rushed, have to revise them**

* * *

Numerous flashes of thunder tore the dark sky apart, the sudden rumbles startled those under the heavens. Small rodents, who had been collecting food, now fled into their safe holes underground. Little birds aborted their merry singings on the branches of low trees to fly to their nests. Predators abandoned their hunt to seek out for their groups and their preys stopped grazing in the peaceful meadows to protects their younglings.

Nature was in chaos. Rivers flowed more rapidly as if it wanted to get away from the battlefield. The wind was roaring uncontrollably, as if it was in total panic. The ground was shaking, as if in fear. The grass was moving on the ground, as if it wanted to escape these plains.

This and more was seen and felt by all those warriors on that particular battlefield. Had their loyalty not been greater than their fear, they would have fled away moments ago. They watched the person who seemed to be causing and controlling all these chaos around them.

Him, the Saiyan general.

Gohan took a deep breath and sighed with satisfaction to relax his tensed up muscles. As predicted, the pain disappeared and made place for a feeling of completeness, triumph, invincibility. He had not felt like this in a long time. Of course it had been a long time since he transformed into his ultimate form; there had been no opportunity, nobody had formed a true thread and competition against him in a long time. Years perhaps, since he transformed for the first time during the Cell Revolutions and that had been more than ten years ago. He had almost forgot how great it felt.

Through his now bright teal eyes, he saw the namek, who was standing at the exact same place as right before the transformation and who was carrying a thoughtful frown. With an earnestness that had no equal, not even the namek's, he looked at the namek.

"Surprise." Gohan simply said, calmly and just loud enough for the namek to hear. He had abandoned his arrogant attitude of evil chuckles and devilish smirks to trade it for a more serious demeanor, but somehow he was more threatening than before. With the expression he was carrying, it was impossible to read his emotions, it was impossible to predict what his next step was. Was he brutal? Or was he mild? Did he slaughter his enemies the most painful way, or did he end their lives quickly and relatively painlessly?

The namek didn't let out any signs that might indicate whether he was afraid or worried and Gohan had expected that much. But whatever reply he expected, he certainly didn't expect this one.

"So, you are a Super Saiyan." The namek uttered the words without any tone that indicated he was surprised. In fact, the expression on his face was so confident and fearless, that it seemed like he had expected Gohan to transform.

Gohan's serious demeanor didn't change, however. He remained the fearless warrior he became after the transformation. But underneath that mask of confidence, Gohan was shocked. How? How did the namek know of this form and also, how did he know the transformation was called Super Saiyan? Only very few people knew about the legendary Super Saiyans and could recognize them as such, and even fewer actually succeeded in obtaining the form. Besides him, only his father Kakkarot, King Vegeta and Prince Trunks had reached the level of the Super Saiyans. And they had kept it a secret; only Kakkarot and Gohan could use the form, but only if the situation allowed it. The King and the Prince did not use the form due to an age-old tradition, which was that heirs to the throne never reveal their maximum power to those who are inferior to them, in other words, their subjects. That way, their inferiors could only assume how great their power is, and since they assume the highest possible, because royalties were considered practically divine and divines are invincible, they were seen as the strongest in the empire, the tip of the pyramid. In many cases this proved very useful for previous, weak kings, who would have been overthrown by stronger warriors had they shown off their real power. By keeping their strength hidden, the heirs had been untouchable, and no matter how strong the King and the Prince were, they held themselves to the tradition, as their ancestors did for centuries. Though Gohan and Kakkarot were allowed to show off their powers and upgrade to Super Saiyan, they didn't do it. The reason for that was that the transformation influenced the currents of nature. It's raw and immense power unbalanced everything around them, and could even cause the destruction of an entire planet if they went too far. It was considered dangerous and risky, apart from the pain that accompanied the transformation as well as the loss of energy after the transformation, so Gohan and Kakkarot decided to use it only if they had no other option. Gohan used it now to make the difference in the battle and to secure their victory and secretly to show the opponent against who they were fighting. But now, as he saw the namek, who didn't even seem to be impressed by him, standing calmly and confidently a few meters in front of him, a cold feeling of panic washed over his heart. But he wouldn't let the namek see the worst of him, he would not show this weak and shameful emotion to the enemy. He still had his pride.

"How did you recognize me as one?" Gohan asked on a cocky tone, which concealed his true feelings. The namek gazed at him from tip to toe, before he answered in his deep, low voice.

"Your hair has turned golden and gravity-defying, your eyes changed from black to teal, you have become more muscular and you are surrounded by a bright, golden aura." The namek replied simply, while he crossed his arms. He smirked as he opened his mouth again to add something.

"And once you've seen one Super Saiyan, you've seen them all."

This time Gohan's pride abandoned him for a short while as he let down his mask and widened his eyes in shock, letting the enemy know just how confident he really was. But what did the namek mean by that sentence. Did it mean that he had seen one of the four existing Super Saiyans? Was the namek present when his father fought Frieza and transformed as the first Saiyan in thousands of years? Or had he observed the endless training of the King, who was determined to reach the form also? Or did he see how during a training Trunks was pushed to the edge by how his father treated him? Or had he witnessed Gohan's own transformation when he needed to kill Cell? Or…or were there more Super Saiyans?

"How…h-how…?" Gohan whispered quietly, unheard by the namek, before he quickly recovered and he became emotionless again.

"Don't pretend you know anything about me, namek." The Saiyan warned. "I'm not intending on wasting my energy on such a weak being as a namek. I don't think you realize my superiority against you, whose origin lies with a race of farmers and healers. I ought rip your heart out as a trophy and blast your body to the next dimension and back, but I'm feeling very merciful today. I'll spare your life under the condition that you bring me to your leader, the one you call Ferdiad, so that we can settle this in a one-on-one battle. Do you value your life, then do as I say. Do you not, then die at my hands. It is your call."

The namek closed his eyes as he let out a malicious chuckle.

"You wouldn't even be ready to fight him." He said confidently.

Though Gohan didn't show it off, he was quite anxious about what his enemy had just said. He was bluffing. Or at least, he hoped he was bluffing. No Saiyan could be stronger than him, perhaps maybe the other Super Saiyans, but most certainly not a half-blood like Ferdiad.

"That is," The namek continued, "if he were here."

This time Gohan cocked one eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean "if he were here"? Isn't he, then?" Gohan asked while the usual earnestness crept on his face again.

"He is not. He is invading another one of your planets as we speak. The army you are fighting here is under my command and these troops are actually reserves. The real troops are fighting under Ferdiad…they are much more experienced and in far greater numbers than these men."

Both warriors were silent as their eyes pierced through their enemy's. The more Gohan thought about the words of the namek, the less they became plausible. An army far greater than his own! As if…! They couldn't have assembled that many troops, it couldn't possibly have gone by unnoticed. And Ferdiad was probably hiding in his fortress, struck with fear at the sight of thousands of Saiyan charging towards the city. Gohan let himself be fooled again the bluffing of an enemy. He always had a weakness for that, from the beginning of his warrior life. Bluffing was a very good tool to manipulate or demoralized an enemy and it was often used against him. Especially Cell tended on using this tool against Gohan, who was young and naïve back thenn and believed everything he said. It seemed Gohan had not changed at all in these years, still doubting his own strengths and overestimating the enemy's, which retrained his true potential. But not now. No, not this time.

Gohan's aura grew again as he got into his fighting stand. The namek's eyes widened in surprise at the action.

"I don't believe a word you say." Gohan said as the surprised expression on the namek's face boosted his own faith in his capacities. "I almost fell for it though. I must say, you are a very persuasive namek, I didn't think your people had it in you to try to win a battle by using these kind of manipulative tricks. As a manifestation of respect I have for the absolute brilliancy of your mind, I offer you one more chance at survival, even milder than the last." The expression on Gohan's face told the namek he dealt with serious business.

"Here's my offer: go back to where you came from, wherever that is. Turn around, gather your troops and get the hell out of here. I'm not asking you to betray Ferdiad, I can find him myself…may even result to more fun than when you lead me to him…But save your own body, your battle has already been lost. Enough blood has been shed today, don't make me shed even more."

The namek growled as he ignored the fighting stance of his opponent and still stood upright. And for the first time, he abandoned his calm demeanor.

"How can you even think I will accept that offer!" He yelled aggressively. "By turning away from this battle, I will betray my comrades, even though you 'are not even asking it'. I'm a namek, not the weakling you hold me for. And as we speak, I am fighting to go home, to my planet, which was taken away from me almost a century ago…by your kind. And I swear, I will not rest until I get it back. So you can forget about your offers. They are not welcomed by my ears, or those my men for that matter."

By now, the namek also got into a fighting stance.

"I have an offer for _you_." The namek added as he powered up. "I say we cut the formalities and finally get on with this fight, and I'd rather have it before the day comes to an end."

And amidst the chaos their immense energy brought, between the lights that both surrounded them, one dazzlingly golden and one blindingly white, the Saiyan general uttered one last thing, barely heard by his enemy, but heard…

"The day ends with you."

* * *

Like a comet that roars through the air to crash upon the earth in a matter of seconds, he too roared through the air and experienced a deep impact on the surface of the planet. He was sent through layers of solid rock and it became hotter and hotter, until he reached the end with an underground stream of boiling magma. Though his powers prevented him from being fried to the bone, he still felt the unbearable heat penetrating his skin. The hole, which he created with the impact, had already vanished because of the heavy pressure that was practiced this deep under the planet's surface. He flowed through the thick mass of magma, unable to open his eyes, which would burn his eyes immediately, and unable to open his mouth to breath, which would destroy his body from the inside. He felt the pressure of the planet's inners on his own body, he was being squashed. He had to get out of there before he would drown in this liquid stone or got squeezed by the pressure. He powered up and immediately the pressure and the heat disappeared; he was protected by his own energy. Without hesitation, he flew through the solid rocks above him and in no time it became cooler. He felt he reached the planet's crust and with a yell he went through it. He opened his eyes, that had to get used to the light first and he breathed the with dust and ash soiled air. He descended on the ground and fell to one knee. His heart was pounding like no tomorrow and he breathed heavily. Panic struck his heart once more when he felt exhausted and out of energy. He was completely and utterly worn out. If they kept on fighting on this level, using so much energy, he would soon fall unconscious. Even now he could barely stay conscious. His aura had faded again after the last power up and it faded even more to an extremely dangerously low height. Suddenly he felt a shooting pain below his right shoulder. He brought his hand to the painful spot and he felt a warm liquid on his hand.

It was blood.

Apparently, the armor on his shoulder had been shattered because of a hard punch or a kick. A broken piece of armor was pushed so powerfully against his skin that it pierced through the surface and made a deep cut. He cringed in pain as he held his hand tightly to the wound to stop the flood of blood. He watched his left hand as he held it to the wound. The skin was red and burned, because of a powerful beam he tried to stop a few moments ago. His arm was full of cuts and red bruises, of which he knew would turn purple later that day. His tight black pants, made of fabric that could stretch a hundred times their original size, were full tears and his tanned skin was visible through the tears. His armor wasn't in a better state. Also able to stretch to bigger sizes, the armor was torn apart on his entire right shoulder and it was cracked on the place of his abdomen.

"OVER HERE, GENERAL!"

Gohan's head shut up to the sky, where the voice came from. His eyes widened as he saw a huge energy blast coming his way. He quickly flew away and the beam hit the ground exactly where he was kneeling a few seconds ago. He looked around and he searched for the namek. He could not pick up energy levels any more because his enemy had destroyed the scouter minutes after they started fighting. Gohan was now practically powerless when he could not see his enemy, but, however odd it was, the namek seemed to feel where Gohan was at all times, which gave him a clear advantage.

A stab of pain went through his body as he felt a powerful blow of the elbow between his shoulder blades, and it sent him towards the ground again. This time the impact wasn't as deep as before, but he made a huge crater when he hit the ground. He lay there with his eyes closed as a sharp pain flowed through his body. He hadn't felt this much pain since Cell, but this time it was accompanied with another kind of pain: the pain that comes after one's pride is shattered into pieces.

As he lay down in the crater, he saw the namek flying towards him. He wanted to get away, to stand up and to get out of there, but his body reacted too late. He felt another stab of pain, this time more radical than the others, as the namek planted his knee into Gohan's abdomen. He let out a desperate yell, after which he coughed out dark red blood which dirtied the ground and his armor. He opened his eyes and saw the namek towering above him with crossed arms and a thoughtful expression. If Gohan had the energy, he blasted the namek out of the crater, but he didn't. He was exhausted and it took him everything to stay in his Super Saiyan form.

Gohan was kicked out of the crater and he landed on his back again. As he let out another yell, he felt his eyes burn as warm tears formed in his eyes.

He thought about his past. From the moment he joined the royal legions, he was determined to be the greatest warrior ever. His soul purpose was fighting for glory…his only purpose was fighting for glory. He was a mere fourteen years old, the age to which a male Saiyan becomes a man, when he joined the army. He had enjoyed a heavy training under his father and under Vegeta and was already stronger than most Saiyans when he became a soldier. The following months he had proved to have everything it took to achieve greatness, becoming even stronger than his superiors of the militia. As he grew in strength and power, he also grew in ranks. And then there was Cell. He killed almost the entire Royal Army of Vegeta, and his father and the King being far away from the battlefield, Gohan, who was fifteen at the time, had to face Cell all alone. On the deserted plains of Aelion he battled Cell with all he had, but it wasn't enough. He thought he would die there, alone and far away from home, but then something happened what he would not forget his entire life. He couldn't control his anger any more. Hearing what Cell would do to the empire and his family, he burst. And he transformed for the first time.

Needless to say, he beat Cell, and with the last survivors of the battle Cell's followers and the Saiyans had fought far away from the sight Cell and Gohan fought, Gohan went home and all the Saiyans that survived that battle swore their allegiance to Gohan. Within a few years, Gohan made it to the highest function of the militia: general. He had fought so hard for that and his dream came true.

And for what? To be shattered at this moment? A thick tear rolled down from his eyes as he thought it was all for nothing. Everything he had done, every decision he made, every path he walked, every bit of pain he endured, every man he killed all lead to this moment…and it was all a wasted effort. His goal was not reached…and he would die without glory.

Without being noticed by Gohan, his hair turned black again. His eyes changed to their deep charcoal again and the golden aura disappeared.

It was over.

The namek landed right next to him. Again he towered over the severely injured Gohan and he looked at him calmly. The namek brought his left hand to his right arm, which arched terribly after he was hit by one of Gohan's energy blasts. Though he still had a small amount of energy left, the namek too was worn out, but he was the clear victor of this battle. Gohan coughed as he said the last words he thought he'd ever say.

"Kill me." It came out barely louder than a whisper. But he didn't get any reaction from the namek.

"For heaven's sake, allow me this small piece of honor. Allow me to die with my shame."

The namek looked at Gohan's abused face and he saw the general was perfectly serious. He saw the anguish, the shame on his face, but the namek didn't move a muscle.

"They say you have the power to ascend above all else, general…" The namek started quietly. "And you have. You just…have to find it in a different direction."

With that said, the namek turned around and blasted off, leaving Gohan alone.

The fights had ended altogether, and the Saiyans had lost their victory.

* * *

**Reviewwwww...please**


	13. Like the Windflower

**And another update...this one was actually very fun to write **

**Anyways, enjoy and thank you very much for reviewing, you all...keep on sending them, you make my day...for real**

**PS: I changed the title...it's kinda vague now, but i promise, it'll make sense eventually...if i don't drop the whole plot of course...or the whole story...nah, that's not gonna happen, i already wrote half of the second final chapter**

**Oke, enjoy! **

* * *

"Children, don't go too far!"

"Oh, it's alright Videl! I'm a big boy, I'll take care of them."

The little boy waved to Videl as she sighed and sat back on the grass again. She observed the children as they played in the water of the idyllic lake that seemed as smooth as a mirror. Some were bold and dared to swim in the water, while they bragged how nice the water was but carefully kept their head above the clear liquid, others were watching on the shores, doubting whether they would gather their courage and make the jump in the water, or remaining were they were and listening to the brags of their friends. The little boy who had just waved to Videl ran towards the water and prepared to dive in. But instead of diving he landed flat on his belly and the other children giggled and started mocking him. '_Flat tummy, flat tummy, tummy is a dummy_', they sang with their high voices and innocent giggles. The unfortunate boy, whose face got a bright shade of pink, pulled himself out of the water and he growled with his high boy-voice.

"I'm not a dummy! And my name is not tummy, it's TOMMY!" He yelled as he tried to stop the giggles of the other children, but sadly for him it was in vain. They even got worse and as Tommy's face turned a dark shade of red, he stubbornly sat down at the shore and with an angry expression on his face he stared to the distance.

Videl smiled a little as she saw the whole event. How she loved those children already. So young and innocent, no worries, no responsibilities…just being a kid, and being allowed to be a kid.

It has been more than two weeks since Videl arrived at Chrystler Castle. Two weeks in which a lot had happened. The next day of her arrival, Stella told her what her task would be on the property and it turned out that she was the unofficial babysitter of no less that a dozen of children between the age of four and eight. Stella had explained that this was not a task that was usually assigned to someone that lived in the castle, but they were in desperate need of children supervisors around the whole estate. During the day, Videl was assigned to take care of the children…keeping them occupied with playing in the meadows, forests and lakes that surrounded Chrystler Castle, educating them about things they needed to know and telling them stories as they sat down on the grass in a small circle. In the evenings, when the children went home to their parents, Videl helped around the castle as much as possible, but since most was done during the day, there were not many things to be done.

Videl had actually been surprised that there were also slaves that looked after children when their parents worked; she thought the children worked too. Stella explained that on most households of Saiyans that was the case, but the general had seen that the children were more productive and efficient later when they grew up under normal circumstances, or at least, normal circumstances for thém. So the general forbade any physical labor done by children under the age of fourteen and gave them the liberty to grow up happily and without any worries and concerns.

Videl smiled as she thought about that. It was as it should, only in her opinion children shouldn't be exposed to any labor under the age of sixteen, but she also realized she wasn't in the position to complain about the situation. They were in relative wealth, compared to slaves of other saiyans.

Videl's smile disappeared and her expression changed to one that was actually expressionless as she thought about the general.

General Gohan. He should be 'the general that conquered the universe', 'the victor of a thousand battles, 'the vicious warrior', 'the shark', 'the saiyan'……'the bad guy'. But how he treated his slaved contradicted everything. Or so she heard.

She remembered the day she first saw him. The sun had almost set in Tauvega and she was being tossed to the ground by her former master. God, that hurt. Not only because it really physically hurt, but also because she was treated as an animal…no, scratch that, _less_ than an animal; she knew she was of less value to them. With clenched teeth, she tried to get up, but she noticed someone standing before her. Being surprised that she actually lay at someone's feet, she looked up. And she met the eyes of a man. A Saiyan to be more precise. He was tall and broad, but, unlike her master, he was standing powerfully on his feet, with a air of graceful arrogance on him. He wore traditional armor, of a model Videl hadn't ever seen before and he carried a crimson cloak loosely around his broad shoulders. The heavy fabric flowed modestly in the early evening breeze. Videl looked at the man's handsome face. He had a sharp jaw line that was covered with slight stubble and on his left cheek he carried thin scar. His hair was pitch black, as his deep eyes were. He parted his lips as she looked at him in puzzlement. For the next few seconds he continued to stare at her, while Videl saw the expression of the man change from cocky at first, then surprised and then even a sort of occupied as he gazed at her. He kept gazing into her eyes, but seemed to see something else, as if he saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. It almost seemed that the man in front of her lost all awareness of his surroundings. But as Videl heard her master yell at her from behind, she realized she shouldn't have looked at him. He dragged her away from him after he apologized to the man for her looking into the man's eyes, but the image of him gazing into her eyes was burned in her mind.

The entire night she thought about the man she had this strange encounter with and she wondered what he was looking at. Did she have something funny on her face? She knew she hadn't looked at her reflection in the mirror for a long time so how did she look? But after she let her fingers examine her face, she was positive she had nothing strange on it that didn't belong there. So why the excessive stare of the mystery man?

To her utmost surprise, the man returned the next morning, only the scene that happened the day before didn't repeat itself then. He had completely changed from the way he was the other day. He smirked cockily at her and he had the guts to touch her at place she'd rather not be touched by total strangers. He frustrated her at that moment and his arrogance made her even more edgy.

And he…bought her. He actually bought her, for a price less than a goat. He was angered by the way she was treated. On their way to the Royal Palace (though she never thought she would see the inside of that any time soon) he had been insufferable, provocative, arrogant, but also friendly…for Saiyan terms that is. But nonetheless, she had not received such kindness in months, let alone by any Saiyan at all.

And then all the good things she heard about him the next few weeks…it made him seem as innocent as a lamb, had he not been the general.

Cruel yet kind, arrogant yet respectful, a lion and a lamb, Saiyan and a person.

Videl let the warm breeze flow through her raven hair. She thought back at what she saw about a week ago.

It had been late in the evening and she couldn't sleep so she decided to take a little straw through the castle corridors. With her loose white nightgown with the too large collar, she slowly walked through the high corridors of the third floor. The moon shone thought the windows and the halls were lighted by the torched on the walls and she followed the long corridor to the end. She was about to turn around when she saw marble arch a few meters in front of her, which doubtlessly led to a place undiscovered by the young woman. Being curious because she had never seen it before, she walked through it and followed a broad corridor, until it ended in a huge room. And what Videl saw made her part her lips and widen her eyes in awe. The room was full with statues, busts and paintings, the floor was an actual mosaic and the enormous and very high ceiling above her was painted with colorful figures and some sort of scenes she guessed. The huge windows sent the mysterious light of the moon in the chamber, which enabled Videl to see all the work of arts here. She wandered through the room and observed the pieces of art attentively. Some of the pieces carried a name and Videl soon found out that the works were images of real life persons. She came across Bardock II 2367-2424, Donya VI 2238-2265, Anrahk I 2457-2538 and many, many more. Some even went back centuries ago. She looked at the enormous painting above her. It seemed some scene of a battle was painted on the white surface, with hordes of men driving away another weird looking group of men, while a man was standing on a rock and pointing at the distance, as if he encouraged the winning men to expel the other men to that direction.

She came across many statues in the middle of the chamber, but one drew her attention. She walked closer to it so she could have a better look at it. On the white pedestal was an equally white bird. It had his big wings spread to the sky, but it was standing firmly as if it only spread his wings to look more impressive. It had a small beak and graceful upstanding feathers on his bum. The statue was immensely detailed and it looked like it was alive and could move any second, though Videl didn't recognize the bird. When Videl looked more closely, she saw that a broad ribbon was carved from the marble of the bird's chest. On the ribbon, that was hanging diagonally around his chest, a few words were carved. Videl narrowed her eyed to read it and she read 'House of Son'. Under that sentence, another sentence was carved but since it was in another language, Videl couldn't read it. As Videl looked at the bird, she remembered seeing it on the painting above her. She turned her gaze to the ceiling again and saw that a big maroon bird was painted close to the person on the rock.

Now that she took more notice of it, the bird was integrated in many statues and paintings. Sometimes they sat on one's shoulder, sometimes they were carved into one's armor, sometimes they sat at one's feet. Videl thought the bird must be some symbol. And by the looks of it, it was the symbol of the 'House of Son', or in other words, the Son family. The room had to be dedicated to this particular family. Her assumption was confirmed when her eyes met another painting on the wall on the other end of the room.

She approached it as she gazed at it in awe. As she came closer, she was sure of what she saw. The paining, that had a prominent place on the wall, was at least ten foot tall and probably the biggest in the entire room, imaged her own master Gohan.

With narrowed eyes and slightly parted lips she studied the huge painting. Gohan stood upright and firm on his feet, as she was used of him in the few moments she was in his presence. He had turned his right shoulder to the audience so his right side looked bigger that the other and he cocked his head over his shoulder, so that you could only see the right half. His eyes were fixed at some point high above Videl, so you couldn't look at his eyes directly. The expression on his face was fierce and powerful. In his left hand, he was carrying a sword that he grasped loosely and pointed at the ground beneath him. The light only covered the right side of his body and the other side was practically covered in shadow, so that you could only see the contours and the sword. The colors used in the painting were dark and soft, with a lot of ochre, brown, burgundy and black and it only contributed to the solemn atmosphere of the painting. And again, in the ochre and black background, the colors of the clouds in the darkness, a maroon bird was flying. As a last confirmation of what she thought, a few words were carved in the copper placket beneath the painting:

'Gohan III 2614'

She went back a few times that week, also one time during the day. She found herself being drawn constantly to her master's painting. How could she not, the painting was the most beautiful of all, with all it's details, the realism, the perfect usage of light and color and the composition which made Gohan powerful, honorable and real. As if he could step out of the painting. The painting, she realized, was an homage to her master, and it had the intended result; it filled everyone that would ever lay eyes on the painting with a feeling of deep respect for the imaged person.

She was awakened from her daydream by the laughs of the children, who had been sun dried and who were dressing themselves. They ran up to her enthusiastically and let themselves fall next to her in the grass.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of mermaids that have legs?" Videl playfully said as she tickled one little girl that began to laugh hysterically, as the other girls did.

"And there are the mermen." Videl said in a lower voice as the young boys ran to them.

"I'm not a merman! I'm a shark! Whaaaah!" A boy with an oversized shirt and knee breeches pretended to attack the girls, as the latter screamed and chuckled.

"Alright, alright…" Videl yelled over the noise as she used her hands to urge them to stop. "Now let's all sit down. Tommy, stop rolling in the high grass."

All the children sat down, forming a small circle.

"Are you going to tell us a story?" A girl with a high voice, a cute green dress and blond ponytails asked.

"Well, it depends…what would you like to hear?" Videl answered.

"I wanna hear about a pony!"

"No, that's boring…tell us about monsters!"

"No, about a handsome prince!"

"About a magic forest!"

"A wizard!"

"A beautiful princess!"

Videl again urged them to stop, but the yells continued to go on and on.

"A knight!"

"A Villain!"

"A witch!"

"Tell us about the Saiyans!"

"Yeah, yeah, the Saiyans! Come on Videl, tell us, pleeeeease!" The children yelled and begged. Videl laughed and gave in to that proposal.

"So, you want me to tell you something about the Saiyans?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Yeah." The children shouted in unison.

"Alright, alright, I will. Now, where to begin…?" Videl said out loud as she thought about what to tell the children. It had to be something positive, something that didn't affect their innocence. So no stories about the invasion of earth, nothing about how humans became slaves, and most certainly nothing about their cruelty and wickedness. But she came up with something.

"Okay, the story I have for you goes like this." Videl began.

"Long ago, when Saiyans and humans didn't even exist and when there were many, many other races in the world, two monkeys were born. They were both the same as one another. They both had a brown fur, a tail, two arms and hands, two legs and feet and two big ears like all monkeys have. The two brothers were best friends. But then, very evil men caught the two brothers and their families and you know what they did?"

The children shook their heads furiously as they followed every word Videl said with widened eyes and open mouths.

"They split up the entire family, and the two brothers." Videl said in a feigned serious tone.

"Oh, no…that's terrible!" One little girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Videl nodded.

"Man, who would do something like that?" Tommy yelled angrily.

"Those were very mean men, right Videl?" The youngest girl asked.

"Yes, Livia, they were not nice at all. The mean men brought one half of the family to planet Vegeta and the other half to planet Earth and there they were both set free, because very few animals lived on both planets and they needed to make little babies to make both planets a little more crowded. The brother and the rest of his family that were sent to Vegeta chose to be carnivores, that means they eat meat. But the brother and the family on the other planet, those on earth, chose to be herbivore, which means they only ate plants, leaves, seeds, insects and more of those things, but not meat. And so, the brother on planet Vegeta had to hunt for his food and he became very strong, and the brother on planet earth, that collected his food, became very smart. Thousands of years went by and the grand-grand-grand-grand-grand…hundred times grand-children of the two brothers became two very different races. One that was strong, and one that was smart. One had learned how to fight, the other had learned to invent."

When Videl was done with her story, the children stared at her with open mouths and Videl smiled at the sight of a dozen children staring at her like that.

"So, we and the Saiyans were both monkeys?" One of the elder boys asked.

"Yes, Ali…or so the legend goes. But no-one knows for sure. It could be made up by someone." Videl replied.

"Nah, I don't believe it." One of the elder girls that was very tomboyish said.

"Why not? It could be true." Tommy replied.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we have a tail then and the Saiyans do?"

"Well, we differ from them, but not that much. They don't look that much different from us."

"Videl, what do you think?" The tomboyish girl asked.

Videl thought for a while before she answered. She stood from the ground with a smile on her face.

"Well, there are a lot of false things in the story. Like us being a herbivore, while we still eat meat. Or the Saiyans being only carnivores. But on the other hand, there are not two races in the entire universe that look that much alike than us humans and the Saiyans."

Videl walked around in the high grass while she felt the eyes of the children on her. She bend and picked up a tiny flower from the ground and she studied it absently.

"It's like with this windflower. The flower lets go of his seeds and those little seeds float around in the air, until the are picked up and carried to another place by the wind. And one of those seeds travels a distance that is so uncommonly big that it only happens to a few out of a million seeds from millions of flowers. Thousands of miles from home, and from the flower he came from, the wind finally dies and the seed descends to the ground, where it nestles himself in the warm and humid soil. And there it grows peacefully, but under very different circumstances than it's mother. Under a different climate, in a different environment, amongst different plants and animals, the seed that turns into a beautiful windflower spreads it's own seed and as the centuries go by, the seed changes from what it originally was. And that's why different kinds of windflowers exist in nature. So one might ask himself, could the same thing that's happened to the windflowers, have happened to the monkeys?"

Videl smiled before the inhaled some air and blew the air in the direction of the flower. Immediately the numerous seeds spread into the air; some were carried away by the wind, others descended onto the grass.

"But Videl, how come we are so weak and they so strong." Livia asked innocently.

Videl looked over at the children of whom she received all their attention.

"We are not weak." Videl replied seriously. "Something I didn't tell you yet, something that is very important about the story of the two monkeys, is this. When they were still together, the monkeys could summon some sort of energy. The energy was something that flowed through their veins, but they could do very little with it. The monkeys that were to be humans forgot how to summon this energy, the others have not. The other monkeys learned to use this energy and when they already looked a lot like the Saiyans do nowadays, they used it to fly and to create some sort of energy waves to attack their enemies. It is part of their advantage over us when it comes to strength. But now, some people believe that humans still have this sort of energy, but that they are unaware of it. And when they find this energy that they have long forgotten, humans could become just as strong as the Saiyans, though it would take a very long time before they're at the same level. Hundreds of years of evolution, they say. But it remains that when humans find their energy again, the differences between Saiyans and humans will gradually disappear."

Some of the children looked at Videl in awe, but others, most of them elder children, looked at her skeptically. However young they were, they could not believe the thing Videl said.

"Oh, come on Videl!" The tomboyish girl said. "That's just a story you made up. It's a nice story, but I don't believe it. I mean, how in the world could _we _ever fly? That's nuts."

Videl smirked mischievously by the words of the young girl.

"Liz, do you believe your own eyes?" She asked the young girl.

The little Liz cocked one of her eyebrows as Videl looked at her from a distance. A second later, the children saw something they never thought they would see in their whole lives. The high grass around Videl was blown down in a circle by a sudden wind that seemed to be coming from under Videl's feet. The expression on the face of their supervisor was one of pure concentration. She clutched her hands because of doing something she had not done in a very long time. And suddenly, an invisible force pushed her up from the ground and…she floated.

The children all rose from the ground in surprise and awe as Videl floated higher and higher, to a point where she was higher than the top of the trees. When she gained full control of her energy, Videl cautiously flew forward. Seeing that she still had not forgot how to fly, she became more daring and within no time at all, she flew through the air like she had never done any different, flexible and natural.

When they had overcome the shock of seeing someone they never thought could fly, they started to cheer happily and to wave at Videl, who waved back cheerfully as she was now flying high above them.

"Yeah, Videl! You're so cool!" Tommy yelled as he raised his both hands to the sky.

"Sorry for not believing you, Videl. You can fly!" Liz shouted as she waved to Videl.

After a few minutes, Videl descended again and the children ran to her enthusiastically.

"And that, my dear children…" Videl said as the children had gathered around her. "is why I believe."

* * *

It was now the end of the afternoon and Videl had said goodbye to the children. She was now strolling around the estate in the warm, orange sun, until her attention was drawn by a nagging bleating, that seemed to come from behind a tree just to the right of Videl. The young woman looked behind the tree and found the most endearing animal she had ever seen.

"Why hello, little buddy." She said. The animal was a little goat, white and still very young. It looked at her desperately and it broke Videl's heart.

Videl looked around, hoping to find it's group or the shepherd, but she found nothing. She turned her gaze at the little goat again and smiled warmly at it.

"Come, shall we go look for your mommie?" And Videl picked up the goat that was uncommonly tame in her arms. It was completely fine with Videl carrying it and rested in her arms in utmost content.

Videl walked to the animal farm, which included the stables for the horses, a very small cowshed, a hen house and where the other animals could move freely in a big room with lots of stacks of hay. When she entered the farm she was greeted by the barking of a few dogs, who ran to her and jumped around her enthusiastically. A cat walked on a rafter and looked at her suspiciously, while the pig stopped burrowing in the hay to cock it's head and the family of goats began to bleat. The little goat in Videl's arms began to struggle and to bleat furiously and Videl set it on the ground, before it clumsily ran to one of the bigger goats, which Videl presumed to be the mother. She smiled a little and was about to turn around and walk out of the farm, when she heard a sound coming from the stables. She looked to her left, where the entrance to the stables was and the door leading to it slowly opened. The opening door revealed a young, handsome man, with brown, ruffled hair that came to his earlobes, a small fringe of beard surrounding his thin lips, a dark green scarf around his neck, loose, brown trousers, a dark green woolen tunic under a brown, leather cuirass and he had leather boots and leather gauntlets. Videl thought he only needed a sword and he would be a medieval soldier.

When the man got sight of her, he stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a while, before he recovered quickly.

"Hello." He said in a surprised tone.

"Hello." Videl greeted equally surprised.

"You must be new here, I've never seen you here before." The young man said as he walked towards her.

Videl smiled a little as he extended his hand. She took it and shook in gently but firmly.

"I'm Jonah." The man said as a boyish smile curled his lips in an adoringly manner, which made Videl blush slightly.

"I'm Videl." She replied as she tried to suppress the upcoming blush, but unfortunately, Jonah had already seen it. His smile broadened and he squeezed her hand softly.

"Nice to meet you, Videl."

* * *

**Im scaring you am i? with this whole jonah dude...does gohan have some competition? Mwoahaha, review to change the outcome of this...no that's mean, cuz i already set my mind on whats gonna happen...but review anyway**

**...if you like of course **

**please...for me? **


	14. A Step Towards Difference

**Chapter no. 14...last part was not fun to write at all. Maybe you can see it in my writings...i hope not though.**

**It's not the best chapter, but this is all you get for now...i so can't wait for Videl and Gohan to reunite...but it takes a few more chapters...two at the least, fur at the most...but i promise you, im working on it...**

**Thanx for the reviews...keep on sending them**

**Enjoy chapter**

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"Gohan, you can't go back! You'll die for sure and who is going to lead us then?!"

Gohan and Lieutenant General Bann were currently in Gohan's tent. An unconscious Gohan was brought there after their lost battle, where doctors were waiting to take care of his wounds. But after just an hour, the general had already woken up and his mood was never worse.

"If I die, then so be it! I deserve nothing more than my destiny!" Gohan yelled furiously as he tried to tear Bann's hands away from him, but since he was still out of energy, he could not do it.

"But this is not your destiny! You are alive! Your life is spared! Destiny does not want you dead yet, otherwise you would have died on that battlefield!" Bann said as he tried to stop Gohan from exiting his tent.

"I would have deserved it!" Gohan turned his head to face Bann. His expression was unlike anything the Lieutenant had ever seen on the face of his superior and close friend. An expression in which his hatred, his shame, his agony, his sadness, but above all, his anger was mixed in a way that actually scared the hell out of Bann. The calm Gohan, the General that always kept his head cool, was gone. Along with his pride, he had lost himself in his desire to avenge everything that has happened on that battlefield. As Bann looked at him strangely, Gohan nervously ran a hand to his hair and kept it on his head in an act of total desperation. He paced through the tent as he also brought his other hand to his head, preventing Bann to see his face because of the bend arms on both sides of his head. Because what he was doing would even dishonor him more. He was crying. He had let go some tears on the battlefield, but now the tears rolled off his cheeks like a fast-flowing river.

He thought about what his grandfather would have said. Hadn't he predicted in one of his dreams that Gohan was destined for greatness? Gohan knew Bardock was watching, and he would shake his head in disappointment.

And when he would get home and see his family again, his father would look at him with pity. His mother would cry for him and his little brother would say that his hero was gone. His uncle would pat him on the back, saying: 'better luck next time kid', and the King would be angered.

But the worst thing was, was that he lost the respect of the troops. They always had faith in him, they were more loyal to him than a dog to his master. They followed him everywhere, obeyed every order he gave and when asked, they gladly gave their life for him. But not anymore. He had wasted their loyalty.

Gohan yelled in frustration. Why was this happening to him? Everyone in his family had received the highest honor for serving the empire unconditionally. Why was he the only one that was left out of that circle? He imagined his ancestors pointing their fingers at him and telling him he was a disgrace to the family. A General, a Super Saiyan for that matter, that had been defeated by a mere namek. And if things couldn't get any worse, his life was spared by him too. He was in depth.

He fell to his knees and grasped his hair. Even since he defeated Cell, he was to face high demands and until this day it seemed he would fulfill them all. He thought he would even exceed them by showing once and for all he had managed to become a Super Saiyan. He had it all figured out. After his victory, he would be welcomed warmly in Tauvega by every citizen in the city. He would have lived up to his family's expectations and his name would be established forever. How wrong can one person be? Not only had he not come up to the demands the entire Saiyan population set on him, he also disgraced the mighty Super Saiyans of the ancient times. And now, word would spread that Gohan had transformed, the legend of the Super Saiyans would rise out of the history books again and people would think that the legend was hugely exaggerated. One of them was beaten, after all.

He was awoken from his thoughts by the voice of Bann.

"Gohan, you must snap out of this! If you don't, I'll blast you out of it!" He yelled impatiently in a loud voice.

That was all the wake-up call Gohan needed. He realized Bann was right and feeling sorry for himself would not make the situation any better. He made his head empty and breathed in and out to make himself completely calm. After he was calmed down to his normal demeanor, Gohan mentally made a list of everything that needed to be done at that moment.

Loosening up his shoulders, he rose from the ground and turned around to Bann.

"Who was in charge when I was knocked out?" He asked calmly.

"No-one really. The high-officers got into a fight about what was the next course of action." Bann said angrily.

"What about you? Didn't they listen to you? You are in charge after me."

Bann looked to the ground and clenched his teeth.

"I was out too. I just got out of my unconsciousness and I decided to check you first. My apologies, Gohan."

"No apologies Bann." Gohan said sternly. "The only one who should apologize is me, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Gather all the men with the wounded, so they can all hear what I have to say."

Bann widened his eyes in shock and when Gohan was about to pass him by, he lay on hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Gohan, you don't have to do this. As a general, you can't answer to their call for an explanation. If you have any desire to justify your actions towards them, drop it, because you owe them nothing. This loss of victory is not your fault. The King gave you orders to fight the enemy unprepared and with no information about them. We were outnumbered and ambushed and we had absolutely no chance of winning and you know this. Don't do this, Gohan."

Bann squeezed his shoulder a little to enforce his speech, but it was in vain.

"Bann," Gohan began as he looked at his friend's face, "there are two kinds of people in life. Those who keep standing in the row, just like everyone else, and those who make the step forward. And the last make the most difference."

With that having said, he gave Bann a nod and he walked out of his tent.

When he came out, he saw the troop had made a makeshift encampment somewhere in an open spot in a dark forest. Apparently it had rained, because thick raindrop fell from the leaves of the trees around the open spot. As Gohan walked past the row of tents to find the one he needed, he heard moans of agony coming from his left. On his left lay hundreds and hundreds of injured men in the open spot, on the soft grass. Their comrades were taking care of their wounds and many sat around them and looked at the sight before them with a helpless and staring expression on their faces. When Gohan saw it, he felt a stab of guilt in his heart, but he kept on walking through the rows of tents. He finally found the one he sought for, the biggest of them all, and entered it fast-paced.

When he entered it, he saw ten men sitting around a low table in the middle. They all looked at him in surprise when he entered.

"General, you're awake." One of them said.

Gohan glared at the man before he walked towards the table and sat down on his knees around it.

"Fill me in about the course of action that has been taken during my absence." Gohan barked, although he already knew what their reply would be.

"Uh, General…we weren't sure about what to do, so there…uhm, hasn't been a course of action." One muscular man in his fourties said nervously.

Gohan growled in anger and slammed his fist on he table, that cracked immediately.

"Have you ever even thought about contacting the spaceships?! We must get the hell out of here, before the enemy finds us and kill everyone who is left!" He yelled with a demanding voice.

"Yes, sir, I'll do that." One of the high officers said.

"Yes, please!! Alright, you there, you will install guards and scouts in the area, just in case the enemies find us."

"Yes, sir!"

"And you will find a few troops to count and identify the survivors. When they are done, make sure Garth will receive that list, so he can process everything."

"I will."

"I want you there to prepare for the individual cremation of every single death Saiyan you can find in the encampment. Don't challenge me by looking at me that way. My anger is at it's peak and my patience is gone."

"Y-yes sir."

"And you…I want you to send a message to every space station in the empire."

"Yes, sir…what's the message."

"DF66…R6Y…U34…RRT3…8IP…00SR…8T…4V7J"

When Gohan had said the coded message, all the men in the room looked at him in shock. They could all decode the message and what they heard made chills go through their spines and panic rise in their stomachs.

"Another army?" One of the men asked in disbelief.

Gohan sighed as his thoughts wandered back to the battle with the namek.

"_You wouldn't even be ready to fight him. That is, if he were here. He is invading another one of your planets as we speak. The army you are fighting here is under my command and these troops are actually reserves. The real troops are fighting under Ferdiad…they are much more experienced and in far greater numbers than these men." _

He could still hear the voice of the namek say that. He first thought it was bluff, just to manipulate him. But after the battle, he began to believe that it might be true and that another planet was about to be attacked. Had had to warn every space station, so they could send a signal to every military base and spaceship that they had to be prepared for an invasion. Planet's troops would be mobilized and spaceships would watch out for a massive fleet. That was all Gohan could do for now.

"Yes, men…another army." Gohan muttered while he stared at the table absently.

"But how do you know?"

"The Namek I fought told me so." Gohan replied with a frown.

"Maybe it was to manipulate you. It might not be true."

"I know that!" Gohan barked impatiently. "But what if it is? We've never seen this Ferdiad and for all we know, he could be on his way to another planet. We can't risk another loss. That is why we must be prepared. If they're planning on attacking another planet, it will be one which is significant for the entire empire. So send messages to Vegeta, Utark, Yondor, Cylidon, Thesbon and every other major planet in the empire."

"Yes, sir, I'm on it."

By now, Bann walked into the tent and he looked at Gohan.

"The troops are gathered, General." He said with a frown on his face.

"Good, let's go." Gohan replied as he stood up and walked to the exit. He stopped when he saw Bann's frown.

"Before you go, General, I must let you know that I am completely against the thing you are about to do." Bann said.

"Well, then it's a pity you don't make the rules down here, isn't it?"

With that having said, Gohan and Bann glared at each other for a short while, before Gohan left the tent and made his way to the troops.

They were all gathered in the open field and when Gohan approached, some turned their heads towards him with a hopeful expression and some of the men that could still walk rose from the ground.

Gohan jumped on a rock so he could now oversee all the men and he sighed deeply. What he was about to do was completely against any rule in the Saiyan empire, and especially for someone as powerful as the General of the Royal Army. A man of Gohan's power did not have to explain his actions or give his apologies to inferiors. The ways of the mighty are inscrutable. And yet, this seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Brothers in arms…" He spoke in a loud voice that drew the attention of every single person on the field.

"Hear my words!" And they all listened to him.

"A red dawn will rise above the earth, the blood of those who lost their lives will paint the clouded heaven. Soon, the skies shall cry their tears and let the rain fall on the earth and the winds shall wail in grief."

Gohan watched over the men. Some lowered their heads in honor for the dead, some watched him with a tired gaze and others just looked strait forward, an empty expression on their faces. And Gohan continued, while his emotions now influenced the sound of his voice.

"My men, I have failed you." His voice was now full of anguish and remorse, and the men, whether wounded, tired or empty, all turned their gaze towards him and looked at their general.

"I neither led you to victory, nor shared the faith of those who have fallen. For a man of my duty, there can be only two honorable outcomes in battle: one is winning, two is death, with no in between. And I haven't succeeded in obtaining either of them. And it is my duty, and mine alone, to suffer the shame of loss."

Each and every men felt the respect they already had for their General grow. It took immense courage to abandon all rules and traditions and to admit one's fault to people that are inferior to him.

"Comrades, my companions, I ask you this: Like destiny spared me, will you do likewise? Will you forgive me this defeat, grace me with another chance to arise from the ashes of loss and give me the opportunity to never let this occur any more? Will you let me avenge the death of our brothers?"

Gohan was silent for a few seconds to enforce the words he had just said and when he looked at the men, he found that the expressions of pain, tiredness and emptiness were gone. Gohan had inspired the men to be hopeful again and now he knew for sure he had done the right thing by doing this.

"It is not a command, not a request…it is not even a question. It is my plea. And that I owe to you."

All of the men looked at him in a way that showed their immense respect for their General. The high officers, that also had listen to every word he said, looked at him in shock and Bann carried a thoughtful frown on his face.

All of a sudden, one man from the field stepped forward and walked towards the General. A few meters from Gohan, with the rest of the men behind him, he stopped. And all of a sudden, he hit his own chest with his clenched fist, before he raised the same hand to the sky. And with a loud voice, he yelled.

"FOR OUR BROTHERS!"

The rest of the men followed the same gesture and, forgetting his powerful position, Gohan also joined his men.

The high officers looked at the scene with disapproving nods, while the forest was filled with the a constantly repeated sentence.

For our brothers.

* * *

Dawn was approaching. The stars disappeared gradually and the moon faded. It was silent in the encampment. Some men talked in hushed voices, while others sought out the isolation and thought everything over and while still others were resting and sleeping.

Gohan sat around a small campfire and he examined the wound on his shoulder, that was caused by a sharp piece of shattered armor. The cut was stitched, but it was done in haste and without care. Gohan let his fingers go over the stitched wound and he felt a stinging, annoying pain.

"Maybe you should let a real doctor look at it when we're home." Bann, who was sitting next to him, said, before he stuffed his mouth with a loaf of bread.

"The doctors here aren't what they used to be any more, those sons of bitches."

Gohan let out a small chuckle at Bann's words. He was right. The wound didn't look very good, even after the stitching. But maybe he would let it this way. Maybe, a scar would form on his skin, a scar that reminded him of his defeat and that would always encourage him to be the best.

While he was eating, Bann observed Gohan attentively, before he found the words for his question.

"How'd you do it?"

Gohan turned his gaze to Bann and looked at him questioningly.

"How did you manage to become a Super Saiyan?" Bann added.

The General sighed and looked at the fire absently.

"Oh, that…I was fifteen and I battled Cell. During that fight, odds were extremely against me. My energy was gone and my body was broken. The only thing that kept me going and urged me to keep on fighting, was the only thought in my mind. 'If I fail, the world is gone. The universe is dead.' It was a not a desire, but a need. I needed to win. And that's…how I did it."

When Gohan spoke his words, Bann looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I can't explain." Gohan said when he saw Bann's expression. "Even I don't understand it yet. I guess it's just something you have to experience."

"I guess." Bann replied bitterly. "But why did you never tell me?"

"At the time, you hadn't joined the army yet. And when you did, I just didn't feel the urge to tell anyone. Besides, it was a long time ago." Gohan answered indifferently.

A silence followed. Bann chewed on a piece of tough bread and Gohan let his back fell onto the grassy ground. He closed his eyes and looked at the still dark sky. A few minutes went by, while the two men listened to the cracking of the fire, the first chirping of birds and the hushed voices of the other men.

"What will you do when we come back?" Bann asked all of a sudden, when a good ten minutes had passed by.

Gohan aimed his gaze from the sky to Bann and thought for I while.

"I don't know. I'll do whatever the King wants me to do." He answered softly.

Bann chuckled bitterly at his answer and shook his head in disappointment.

"Have you forgotten the King is the one who got us into this mess?" He asked as he looked at Gohan with a piercing gaze. "He is the one who gave orders to send us to this place and of course you protested, I know you well enough to say that with certainty. If there is anyone to blame for this defeat, it is him…and yet you are still willing to follow his every order? I can't believe it. I know loyalty is in your nature, but this is madness!"

Gohan swallowed when he heard those words and the aggressiveness in which they were spoken. He knew all too well Bann was right. It was not just this battle that made Bann utter these words, it was so much more. The King was supposed to be a father to his people, and a leader to his followers and a beacon of inspiration to those who fought for him. But everything he did was the complete opposite to this thought. King Vegeta was rarely amongst his own people, he made rash and unwise decisions and his attitude towards his army was plainly disgraceful. And this also got to the soldiers. The King never went on campaigns any more, he expected unconditioned devotion and loyalty towards him and they did not receive any gratefulness except a phony and rehearsed speech, that was always the same anyway. Loyalty faded amongst the soldiers, also Bann's. Gohan knew this all too well.

Bann saw Gohan think and he went on with his speech.

"Gohan, I am going to be rude…You have lost your honor because of the King's decision. You were expected to do things you couldn't possibly fulfill. The King will know about the outcome of the battle…and he will blame you for it. And because the people will never know you didn't have any choice in the matter, they will also blame you. You will be an object of mockery, they will laugh at you for being defeated by a namek and you will loose your reputation of being the strongest warrior alive. I know you never claimed to be that, but I know it is your purpose to achieve that status. Face it, Gohan…it's the truth. The King uses you as a puppet. He knows you'll follow every order he gives to you and you know what the worst thing is? You are actually fine with it!"

Gohan averted his eyes from Bann. He understood why Bann thought this way. It was true, maybe he was a puppet, that was used by Vegeta at will. Maybe there was something like being too loyal. But there was something not many people knew about the relationship of Vegeta and Gohan. Godfather and godson…teacher and pupil…master and apprentice…as if they were family. And who turns his back on family?

"What do you want me to do? Betray the King?" Gohan asked directly and coldly. Bann weighed his words before he replied to that.

"Listen, Gohan…" Bann began cautiously. "The Royal legions aren't loyal to the King. They are loyal to _you._ You inspire them to do things they never thought they would do for a general. You are the one who shares his victory, but decides to suffer the shame of defeat alone. You are the one that makes them fight for the King's cause. They will follow you to wherever your path is leading you to, and they would do that with no questions asked. That is enough to finally make the King fear his army and give us what we deserve; respect."

Gohan had heard the words, but didn't react. While Bann looked at him expectantly, Gohan did something Bann never expected him to do. With a blank, emotionless expression, he rose from the ground and without giving Bann one more look, he turned around and walked away.

"Gohan!" Bann called after him. "How far does loyalty stretch? If loosing your honor doesn't make you turn your back to your King, then what will?"

Bann saw Gohan stopped in his tracks for a few seconds. He knew he touched a sensitive chord. But Gohan walked on a few moment later and he left Bann alone for the rest of the time they had left on the planet where the General found his first defeat.

* * *

**That's that...**

**R&R please**

**I'm off to bed...**

**bye...**


	15. Confrontations and Realizations

**Hey :D**

**Here's the next installment...still no Gh/Vi, but that'll come in the next chapter, which I've already finished, by the way...it shouldn't take that long...anyway, i hope you'll still read this chapter, cuz i'v put a lot of work into it...i was so out of inspiration :(**

**Anyways, read it and enjoy :)**

* * *

"And that's the entire story. Please reprieve me with thy divine forgiveness, my Lord, my leader and my King, for I have failed you and any failure against my King is a failure against the fatherland and the ancestors." Gohan uttered the words tonelessly and with a bend head, while he was sitting on one knee in front of the King. 

Gohan landed in Tauvega a few hours ago, after which he immediately went to the King. He didn't receive a triumphal procession. He had lost, after all and losers don't deserve honor. It was the first time for Gohan that he returned after a battle and didn't receive such a procession. No cheers of the people, no constantly repeated chants, no clapping of thousands of hands…no nothing. It made Gohan feel like an even bigger failure than he already thought he was.

Instead of being welcomed by the people, the fleet of spaceships, with all the survivors of the battle on Alderyn, secretly landed in the military facility of Tauvega. Apparently, the mob didn't know about the loss yet, hence the secrecy concerning their arrival. The soldiers would stay in the facility for a couple of days, until they were dismissed to go home for a few weeks or received orders to go to the training base just outside of Tauvega. Gohan received a message that the King was waiting for Gohan in the great hall of the fort of the facility and that's where they both were right now.

Gohan was waiting for the King to react to his story. To at least give a sign that indicated that he had heard the words Gohan had said. But nothing. And because Gohan didn't dare to look up (not because of lack of courage, but to remain respectful and submissive), he could also not read the expression on the face of his King. Instead, Gohan kept looking at the white tiled floor, awaiting a reply.

He finally received it when Vegeta spoke.

"Look at me, General." The King commanded. Gohan slowly aimed his gaze at Vegeta, absently thinking that the way the King addressed him – not as Gohan but as General – was not a good sign. And when his gaze reached his face, his assumption was confirmed. The King carried a neutral expression. Neither angry, nor calm. But this façade didn't fool Gohan. He knew this was only silence before the storm.

"I hope you are kidding." The King said while he studied Gohan while something the General could not place lingered in his narrowed eyes.

"I am sorry, my Lord…This is not the time for jokes." Gohan replied emotionless. Then the King turned his back on Gohan, and the latter felt even more humiliated by that gesture. Like it said he was not worth to be looked at.

"Tell me, General…" Vegeta said menacingly "How is it possible for a Super Saiyan to loose from a Namek?"

"My Lord, I…"

"How is it possible for someone I trained myself to loose at all?"

"Your Highness…"

"How the HELL is it possible for a man of your strength and power to be beaten?" Vegeta turned around to face Gohan again and this time he carried an expression that was so drenched with fury that the whole room seemed to turn cold in fear. But Gohan's courage did not waver. He looked at the King, but not with fear or concern, but merely with the expression he had carried from the beginning: an expression without emotion. His true emotions would betray his thoughts, after all.

"Your Highness…" He began cautiously, "As far as I'm concerned, there was nothing wrong with me or my strength. I was as strong as I always was. It was the Namek that possessed so much power that I can't even explain it. I do not know where or how he got that power, but his actions proved that he was superior to me, however so slightly. I underestimated him…I was not prepared to face a power like that."

"A General must always be prepared!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

By now, fury woke Gohan from the calm state he had been in. And he became bold.

"With all do respect, Your Highness..." Gohan said coldly, "how can one prepare with no information? How can one catch a spider in the dark?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more, as he gritted his teeth and growled more than audibly.

"Do not address me like that, Gohan! We might be like family, but I will not tolerate that tone from you. I am still your King…and you would do well to remember that!" Vegeta said through his gritted teeth. He and Gohan glared at each other, but Gohan didn't pursue the matter any further. He averted his eyes to look at the ground. He had already lost enough honor, he didn't want to risk loosing more by opposing the King.

"Do you know what happens to losers?" Vegeta asked angrily and curtly.

Gohan didn't answer. He refused to answer. So he kept silent and waited for the King to do the honors. And he did after a few seconds.

"They are removed from their function. Sometimes degraded, sometimes expelled from military service. There was even one case in which a General lost his life…his defeat caused a rebellion in Tauvega, which ultimately led to his death." The King explained.

He once again didn't receive any reaction from Gohan though. He just sat there in front of him, with his gaze aimed at the ground.

"My entire being…" Gohan began after a while with false calmness, "my heart, soul, mind and body…feels the shame that comes with loss, my Lord, and with every cell in my body, every drop of blood in my veins and every breath in my longs, I am willing to face whatever punishment I will receive."

Vegeta grunted and cocked an eyebrow. Gohan acted calmly, that he noticed. But there was something defiant in his manner of acting, something that…concerned Vegeta a little bit. The Gohan he knew was loyal, respectful and would never even think of defying him. And yet he was sitting there, and Vegeta could not read him any more.

"I will not punish you…" Vegeta finally said while he let out a deep sigh. His angry expression diminished, though his brows were still knitted in a frown.

"Rise Gohan…and look at me…" Vegeta commanded and Gohan did what he was asked. When the General faced the King, the latter continued.

"Do I not have your loyalty anymore, Gohan?" He asked while he looked at Gohan with his piercing eyes.

Gohan genuinely cocked an eyebrow when he heard this and he answered the King in bewilderment.

"Of course you have my loyalty…of course!"

"Then why do you oppose me?" The King asked.

Gohan opened his mouth, but when he didn't know how to form what he wanted to say properly, he closed it again.

"You are sitting here, putting on an emotionless mask, pretending to be calm…tell me, for I must know…what am I to make of that?" Vegeta then asked while he looked at Gohan, hoping to find the answers in his eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling you have changed?" Vegeta then asked, as he lay his both hands on Gohan's shoulders. These words and this gesture touched a sensitive chord and Gohan's expression turned blank and he absently stared at some point behind Vegeta.

"Maybe I have changed, Vegeta…" Gohan answered. "They say war is sweet for the inexperienced…"

He turned his gaze to the King again, and he looked at him with a bitter smile curling his lips.

"So I guess I'm just not inexperienced any more."

Vegeta looked at him understandingly, and Gohan continued.

"I was young when I became a General. I thought war was some kind of adventure for grown-ups…a game perhaps. A game of winning or loosing. But I've learned over the years that although you may win the battle, you will always loose in the end. The only real victor in a war is death."

Gohan sighed and the King waited for him to continue. He could read the bitterness and pain in Gohan's eyes, though he tried to act tough. And in the sea of emotions, Vegeta recognized Gohan again. A young man, who had grown up way too fast.

"And I cannot say that I agree with the decisions you make, Vegeta." Gohan continued while he aimed his gaze at the King again. "Sometimes you forget that your soldiers are real Saiyans. Saiyans that have a life, a home, a mate and children. Saiyans who have dreams and hopes and a future. They are not just men on paper, or a number. They exist. And they fight for you, my Lord."

Vegeta nodded understandingly at his words and Gohan was silent for a moment and he sought for words. Eventually Gohan continued.

"And those men fighting for you…they need you to acknowledge the fact that they're risking their lives for a cause none of them understands. For they need the respect that they deserve so much in order to truly give themselves to the empire. But in making decisions that led to sending us to Alderyn, with so little consideration while making them, those men feel like the you turn their back on them…_them_, the backbone of this mighty empire."

Gohan paused for a while and almost looked at the King pleadingly. Gohan was a proud man, but he was wise enough to push his pride aside and to plea.

"And as for me," Gohan continued. "It is very difficult to be send off to battle and to see the men being conquered by death. But it's even worse when their deaths are in vain. And the men that fell in the last battle on Alderyn...I felt they died in vain."

"So you question the decision I made?" Vegeta asked with a frown. He saw Gohan's doubt to reply to that. It was clear that he was reluctant to tell the truth. But Vegeta wanted to hear it, he had to probe his thoughts and ideas on the matter. Not for himself, but also for a cause higher than this.

"Answer my question, Gohan." Vegeta added calmly by forcefully. "Just between two friends, do you think I my decision was not wise?"

Gohan sighed and averted his eyes to look at the high ceiling, hoping to find aid there. But when he didn't, he answered Vegeta's question.

"Yes…" He said in a hoarse voice. "I believe you should have waited. Waited for the scouts to return with information, waited for the Royal Fleet to block all their passageways to other planets…just waited. If we had known who we were dealing with, we could have won. That namek might have been strong, but even he could not have won from an army that outnumbers his greatly."

Vegeta nodded and pressed his lips together in consideration of what Gohan said.

"And yet you followed my orders." He said while he stared absently at the white tiled floor.

"Of course I did." Gohan replied truthfully. "My vow was to serve you and to remain loyal to you…and that is what I will do until the end of my days."

The frown on Vegeta's face disappeared and it made place for a satisfied expression. Gohan spoke the truth, he knew. And as he looked at the General, he realized that his assumption was confirmed. Gohan, the man that was almost like a son to him, would be a great leader. Loyal, courageous, wise – even though he was still relatively young, determent and with a strong will. He knew he would not shun a good piece of advise, and he would not refuse listening to others. Able to admit his faults and to do things properly the next time. He knew how to speak and to spread his message without insulting people. He was willing to fight for the empire and in his light, others would see the light. These qualities made Gohan the right person to lead…to rule. Yes, to rule…Vegeta let a smirk crawl on his lips while that thought crossed his mind.

"And as you will give, Gohan…" Vegeta begun. "I shall give in return. For if you remain loyal to me, I shall be loyal to you."

"'I give that you may give…'" Gohan cited with also a smirk on his face.

"Exactly. Gohan, perhaps you are right…maybe we would have won I had listened to you…or maybe not, but we will never know that. I understand your reluctance to sometimes obey my orders…I hope that in the future, I may not summon that reluctance any more. I shall keep your words in mind, and try to consider them when the next problem arises, but do know that I tolerate those words from no-one lesser than you."

"Thank you, Milord." Gohan said with a grateful smirk as he bowed his head. "I shall report for training base now."

"No, you will not." Vegeta said decisively while Gohan looked at him in surprise.

"You will go home." The King said as a smile crawled up to his face, causing Gohan to look at his with a none-understanding expression.

"I know how long it's been, Gohan. It's been almost eight months since the last time you were home, and I know it is because of my orders. It's best for you to rest now and to have things sorted out properly and what better place is there to do that than home?"

The General did not like that at all. He knew a planet would be under attack soon and he was willing to go there and to fight, proving that he _was_ capable of obtaining victory. Going home right now felt like…weakness. As if the King didn't need his service any more. As if they didn't take him seriously.

Gohan had already opened his mouth to protest to the King's decision, but Vegeta held up his hand, gesturing Gohan to remain silent.

"That is an order, General." He said sternly, though not unkindly. "I will call for you if I need you."

Gohan sighed in defeat…but he obeyed the King and slowly he bowed once more and he turned around, leaving the King alone in the hall.

As the King saw his godson go, he smirked in satisfaction. He would be perfect to rule…and after Vegeta succeeded in realizing his plans, he would rule.

* * *

"And? How'd go?" Bann asked when he met Gohan in the medical bay, where they were both for healthcare. 

"I have to go home." A very irritated Gohan answered curtly, which made Bann nod his head and squeeze his lips.

"Well, that's good."

"Good?! In what world?!" Gohan barked, which made the Namek that was treating his wounds to jump away from him. "Going home is not good, I have to stay here…If that invasion of the rebellion comes again, I must be ready and I'm not when I'm put away in my home."

"By the time we know the rebellion attacks another planet, it'll be too late. That planet would already be conquered. So if you stay here, or go home makes no difference. As for me, I'd rather go home than rot away in some kind of training base." Bann said calmly while he pulled off his armor, so that another Namek could look at his chest.

"Well, then that's good for you, but no-one asked for your opinion." Gohan scolded, why the Namek that was treating him cautiously approached him again. The General let out a low and frustrated grunt and with a frown on his tired but handsome face, he stared in the distance. After a short while of silence, Bann spoke again.

"I only wish I could go home…" He began bitterly.

Gohan's frown diminished as he aimed his gaze at Bann and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you not allowed to go?" He asked him indignantly.

"Oh, I am, it's just that I can't…" Bann sighed. "I wouldn't dare show my face to my family now."

Gohan thought about Bann's family. He had met them once and he immediately noticed the pride and arrogance of the family. When they spoke, it was in very high-flown language, when they looked at you, it was with their noses in the air and they were so incredibly polite, that it was close to robotic, and yet they always managed to come around as cold and disinterested. Bann inherited some of these traits, but since Gohan was his superior, he never showed it to him. But most importantly, this family, the House of Haegin, was extremely patriotic. Up to the point that if you failed the King, they would give you the cold shoulder for a very long time. Bann knew this, and Gohan could imagine he feared their reaction.

"Then join me and go with me to Chrystler Castle." Gohan said indifferently as he eyed the Namek that wanted to treat the wound on his shoulder.

By now, Bann growled angrily and he clutched his fists.

"I don't want pity!" He yelled loudly.

"Who says I was giving you?" Gohan replied immediately in an equally loud voice. They both glared at each other, before Gohan smirked cockily.

"I just need a sparring partner…or do you think those human slaves'll do?" He said mockingly, causing Bann to forget his anger and chuckle heartily.

"Save the slaves…I'll come." He said eventually, after which a long silence followed.

After a while they both heard voices in the hallway. One was loud and harsh and the other was hardly audible. As they came closer the voices became louder and louder and when Gohan recognized the first voice, he widened his eyes and gave Bann a desperate look.

"Hide me." He pleaded but it was too late, because the owners of the two voices already stumbled into the room, with the owner of the loudest voice first. He was tall and broad, having somewhat the same posture as Gohan, but slightly more muscular and taller, and he had long, black spiky hair that came to his thick and furry tail, that he had curled up around his waist. His face was harsh, just like his voice and, unlike Gohan's, lacked the handsome features that made Gohan so appealing to the eye. But despite all the differences, the two men were family. To be more precise, they were uncle and nephew.

"Gohan, my lad!" The uncle yelled, when he caught sight of Gohan and he made his way to him with big and powerful steps. Gohan sighed in defeat, and he put on a fake smirk.

"Uncle Raditz…" He greeted through gritted teeth.

"Good to see you again, my boy…especially alive." Raditz said as he crossed his arms, and he chuckled evilly, causing Gohan to let go of the fake smirk and look at him with an irritated expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked slowly and Raditz chuckled even more.

"Well, well, boy…what can I say after your 'glorious' defeat? Nah, I guess you can't have them all. Better luck ne…"

"Don't…even…finish…that…sentence…" Gohan interrupted menacingly, pointing his finger at Raditz to enforce his threat.

"What? Have I pulled you off your pink cloud now?" Raditz mocked with a smirk. "Face it, Gohan…It had to happen somehow. It's a shame it happened under the eye of the entire universe, but hey, at least now you finally met your superior…"

Raditz aimed his gaze at the Namek that treated Gohan and he bared his teeth.

"And there to think…" He began in a low voice, looking at Gohan again." He was just a Namek…"

The whole room went silent. The Saiyans who were treated in that same medical bay and who had followed the confrontation between Gohan and Raditz, looked at the sight with amusement, thinking that the older Saiyan would probably exit the bay with one arm less. Bann swallowed nervously as he expected Gohan to explode, but surprisingly he didn't. Instead he…smirked?

Gohan rose from the stretcher he had been sitting on and with his regained arrogance and the smirk on his face, he approached his uncle, who's eyes widened a little in surprise. When Gohan stood in front of him, he replied in a soft, growling and highly menacing voice.

"Perhaps I'll make you meet your superior, my worthy uncle. That is, if you're up to the challenge."

Seconds passed by, without anyone saying one single word, while Raditz and Gohan stood face to face. Everyone in the room watched the scene, the Saiyans with amusement and the Nameks with disapproval. All of a sudden, Gohan chuckled cockily. He saw a few bands of sweat on his uncle's forehead.

"Cold sweat, Raditz?" He asked mockingly, and Raditz smirk disappeared as he brought his hand to his forehead and felt the layer of sweat on his face. Horror was on his face as he looked at his wet fingers, before he clutched his hand and looked at Gohan again with by anger bared teeth.

But the younger Saiyan just laughed as he angered his uncle even more with the challenging movements of his tail. But before the situation got out of hand, the second voice spoke.

"Stop this." The voice commanded, causing Gohan and Raditz to stop their little stare contest and look at the owner of the voice.

"Trunks?!" Gohan exclaimed with surprise as he finally noticed the young prince standing behind Raditz. Trunks just nodded and he made his way to the two men.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I needed to speak to you, and I met Raditz when I was looking for you…How are you?" Trunks asked, referring to his state after the defeat, while his tone held no pity or whatsoever, which Gohan appreciated greatly.

"I am fine. Thank you, Your Highness." Gohan replied as he bowed his head.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"This is not for everyone's ears." Trunks replied as he looked at all the Saiyans in the room, who quickly averted their gaze and pretended to be occupied by something else. "Can I speak to you in some place more private?"

Gohan nodded suspiciously, feeling the nervousness of Trunks about what he needed to tell.

"Yes, Bann and I are going to Chrystler Castle…Feel free to join us."

"Sound good."

"Yes, sounds like a plan to me." Raditz agreed all of a sudden, making Gohan cock his head to him again.

"What makes you think you can come?" He scolded at is uncle. But Raditz held up a white envelope which was sealed with a red emblem.

"This…" He simply said, nodding at the letter in his hand, while he bared his teeth again with his sleazy smirk, his trademark. "It's from your brother…I'll give it to you when we're at the Castle."

Gohan growled but he gave in.

"Fine." He barked while he rolled his eyes exasperation. "You can come…But if you misbehave again, I swear, you shall never set foot in that Castle again."

"Oh, is that a warning?" Raditz, who had completely recovered from the confrontation between him and Gohan a few moments ago, asked mockingly.

"No. That, my dear uncle, is a threat." Gohan replied while he glared at his uncle one last time, before he turned around and he was planning to walk out of the door, followed by a nervous Trunks, a chuckling Raditz and an cautious Bann, until he was called back by the Namek that had been treating him the entire time. Gohan turned his head to the Namek with a cocked eyebrow and looked at him disinterested.

"That wound on your shoulder." The Namek replied, nodding at Gohan's shoulder. "I must treat it first."

The General looked at the wound on his shoulder, which still wasn't treated properly and he thought about the possibility of leaving it that way, so that a scar could form on his skin, a reminder of the absolute bottom of his carrier.

Gohan slowly looked at the Namek again, who was looking at him questioningly.

"No." He simply said, before he walked out of the room and out of the military facility to make his way home, followed by the trio of Saiyans.

Unknowingly to him, he would later bless and curse the day he was sent to the marvelous white castle, which he called home and secretly longed for since the day he left it.

* * *

**Oooooohh, mystery, mystery...although you already know wht i mean with that last sentence (for those who still haven't got the clue: a certain human with raven hair and blue eyes, whose name i can't tell but which you can even guess when you're dead)**

**I will update very soon**

**But puh-lease review ;)**

**Oh, one more thing...i have this idea for a new story and i'd like to know what you think about it**

For centuries, Planet Vegeta and Earth have been at war. Princess Videl is sick of the golden cage she has been living in as a result to assaults on her life. She disguises herself as a man and secretly joins the army of the her father, King Hercule of Earth. For many months she is able to keep her identity a secret until her division falls...at the hand of the Saiyans...she is unmasked and abducted to be taken to Planet Vegeta where she stays at the court as a prisoner of war under the ever watchful eye of King Vegeta and his guards. During day, but especially night, she is guarded by a presence in the dark, an unseen shadow in the corners of her room, that follows her every movement, ready to strike when she escapes...The story of the Ivory Lady and the Praetorian of the darkness

**Let me know what you think about it, okay :)**


	16. I Remember You Still

**Tadaaaahh...the long awaited chapter :D**

**I'll keep it short, but i still wanted to thank you for your patience...**

**And the reviewers for the reviews**

**So thanks and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chrystler Castle was still there, like a rock amidst the strong current of the river, unchanged and imperishable. No matter how much chaos ruled in the politic circles, no matter how much economic malaise was upon the empire, no matter how much pessimism and suspicion dominated the behavior of the mob, Chrystler Castle was and would always be there, like a beacon of all that was everlasting in these difficult times…perhaps the only thing that remained constant in the life of all those who occupied it.

The whiteness of the walls had made place for a soft and light shade of yellow, caused by the reflection of the hues of orange and ochre in the ever stretching sky, that was colored by the nearing sunset. The trees in the nearby forests seemed to sigh contently in the cool, but pleasant breeze, the high grass in the meadows seemed to be dancing a passionate and slow dance with the wind. The lakes seemed to be asleep after a long day of children playing in their cool waters; the stream of air made them stir occasionally, causing ripples to appear on the surface. Animals prepared for nightfall and sought for their holes, lairs or spots and the flowers closed their buds in anticipation of the coming darkness.

Against this background, the four Saiyans arrived at Chrystler Castle in the early evening and had they had an artistic or romantic nature, they would see that the exotic surroundings lend themselves perfectly for paintings. But, as they were neither artistic nor romantic, they failed to see that, though all of them (accept for Raditz, who was too eager to get inside) noticed that the castle and it's surroundings never looked more like a vision of a dream than now.

Gohan looked at the castle with a longing recognition, forgetting for an instant the chaos in his head and he sighed in satisfaction. The evening breeze flowed through his unruly hair and cooled down the high temperatures of the end of the day, giving the environment a somewhat sultry atmosphere. The General was caught up in a stream of pleasant memories about the Castle, until those thoughts were disturbed by a harsh voice.

"Well, are we going inside or are we going to stand here like stupid tourists, admiring the view?!" Raditz barked in irritation. "What's there to admire anyway, it's just a Castle, for heaven's sake…!"

"May I remind you, my most honorable uncle…" Gohan began calmly while his eyes never left the castle. "…that you are a guest here and that I, as the master of this castle, am very free to throw you out at my will, if and when your pathetic display of banal behavior displeases me in any sort of way. And mind you…I won't hesitate to do so."

Raditz rolled his eyes and muttered something about not hesitating to kick Gohan's ass, which the General heard but chose to ignore for the sake of honor towards older family members.

They eventually walked through the outer walls of the castle and Gohan nodded to the guards, who had seen the party coming and saluted their master now. After reaching the small outer courtyard and going through the inner walls, they reached the inner courtyard with the huge tree in the centre. With indifference, Gohan noticed that two rows of about dozen of slaves each had assembled in front of the main entrance. When their master came closer they bend their heads in respect, while Gohan and the others walked past them without giving them a sign of recognition, which was usual. And while Gohan strode forward in his usual manner, and in his eagerness to go inside, he failed to see a certain young, beautiful woman among the other slaves. The General and his guests climbed the stairs of the main entrance and when Gohan saw three humans at the top of the stairs, he smiled slightly.

The three humans were June, Ellie and Stella, who had bend their heads as a display of respect too, but they also carried a warm and friendly smile on their faces.

"Welcome home, General." They said all three in unison. And because they were older than him and he held them high in regard, he bend his head too, however so slightly, but not going unnoticed.

"It is good to be home." He replied. "It trust things went well…"

"Very well." June said reassuringly. "As usual."

"Good. How's dinner?"

"Almost served. The scouters sensed your approach, and we immediately started preparing. It'll be done in less than fifteen minutes."

"Excellent. My guests…" Gohan said while he nodded at Trunks, Bann and Raditz.

"…will be needing a room, of course." June finished. "It will be done."

"Thank you, Mrs. June." He smiled genuinely as he looked at her affectionately. Over the years he had grown very fond of Ellie, Stella and especially June. He took counsel with them every once in a while, concerning how to govern the property and keeping the peace among his slaves and he had often found use in their advises. Because Gohan didn't understand the behavior of humans sometimes (like their emotions and the way they reacted to some of the decisions Gohan made), it was very useful to have them explaining the ways and nature of humans. The three women had some sort of foreign wisdom, something that Saiyans lacked and Gohan supposed only humans owned, but nonetheless he respected it.

"How are you?" He asked June like a grandson would ask his grandmother.

June laughed and brushed it off with her hand.

"Oh, I am fine, General. I'm fine indeed. And you look fine too, only very tired and hungry."

"Thank you, I am a little tired, I guess. Nothing a good night rest can't help." Gohan replied, before he turned his gaze to Ellie.

"Mrs. Ellie…how are your knees?" He asked with slight concern.

"They are a lot better." Ellie answered with a broad smile. "The doctor said I have to keep walking and then they'll loosen up in no time."

"That's good to hear, but don't push it."

"I won't, I won't." Ellie replied with a hearty chuckle, which made Gohan chuckle a little bit too, and he aimed his gaze at the third woman.

"Mrs. Stella…" He said greeted her with an affectionate smile.

"General Gohan…" She greeted with a slight bending of her head.

"How is your husband?"

"He is recovering slowly but steadily. He'll be on his feet in a month, I think."

"Send him my best wishes."

"We'll do, General."

Raditz followed the whole scene with disgust, as he didn't like the way his nephew treated the human slaves as his equal, and he tabbed his foot impatiently, for he was very hungry and wanted to go to the dining room. Gohan, who noticed and could not ignore the tapping of Raditz' foot, rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked at Stella apologetically.

"Would you escort us to the second dining room, please." He asked her and she obeyed politely with yet another bow of her head. And as she walked inside, Gohan send one last smile to June and Ellie and he and his guests followed Stella to a large and very comfortable room. In the middle of the room was a beautiful, but modest table, made of dark cherry wood, with graceful figures and patterns in beige-colored wood decorating the table-top, which would be seen if it wasn't for the cream-white tablecloth that covered the entire table. A chandelier of crystal was hanging above the table, lighting up the entire room with a soft, but clear light, creating a warm atmosphere. On the dark-wooded floor, under the table and it's beige cushioned chairs, lay a black and red carpet, with simple and ever repeating patterns. The room, with walls of creamy paint, was also decorated with various painting of scenes from Saiyan history in which food played a role, like a scene of the food poisoning of important politicians, a scene of the King of a few generations ago who displays his power through the amount of food, or scenes of famous banquets throughout history. A broad, doorless portal led to a smaller, adjoining space, which functioned as a small sitting room for the guests to wait for the following course. It held a big sofa, two armchairs, a fireplace, a broad bookcase and other, smaller things. The smaller room held the same ambience of the adjoining dining room, with the same colors and decorations. Altogether, one could see that the entire room was decorated with the utmost care, seeing how everything, the paintings, the furniture, the little details, just fitted together, like a puzzle.

Gohan thanked Stella and entered the room. The table was already laid for four persons, with cream plates, napkins, and the shining wineglasses and silverware and decorations of flower arrangements and silver candlesticks. He didn't want to use the first dining room, which was even bigger than this one and with a thirty-feet table and numerous chairs. He used it only when he had a party of more than eight guests. This second dining room was smaller, but Gohan thought this one was for more comfortable than the other one, just because the size added to the informal and friendly atmosphere of the room.

The General walked towards the adjoining room and pulled his crimson cloak off and he tossed it on the back of the sofa.

"Your affection towards those human weaklings is sickening." Raditz, who had walked immediately to one head of the table and took place on the chair, barked in disgust. "What's next, mating one?"

Gohan let out a bark of laughter as he too went to the table and took place on the other end, so he was facing the window behind Raditz.

"It will be a cold day in hell before that happens." Gohan said as he ridiculed the thought of mating a human.

"But…" He continued. "…there is absolutely nothing wrong with inspiring loyalty, even with humans."

By now Trunks and Bann also seated themselves, the first on Gohan's left and the latter on Gohan's right and they followed the conversation between Gohan and Raditz, while a female slave in her end twenties filled the glasses of the gentlemen with red wine.

"Bah…Gohan, the beacon of inspiration. Gohan, the patron of humans. Gohan, the slave lover, who treats his slaves as though they were equal to him. Whatever happened to Gohan, the invincible warrior, protector of his fatherland, which he makes unconquerable. The Gohan who stands in awe for nothing and no-one, who only responds to the authority of his King?" Raditz asked rhetorically and in a disdainful tone, while he watched the pouring of wine in his glass.

"I never was that." Gohan replied calmly.

"You should have been that." Raditz hissed, while he aimed his gaze at Gohan again. "But you are too much manipulated by modern philosophies about 'virtuous behavior' and ethics." He spit out the last word as though it was a hateful curse.

"Of course your mother also had her share." He Raditz continued and Gohan narrowed his eyes a little at him mentioning his mother.

"Teaching you to be polite and respectful to practically the entire world…if I'd been your father, I would have kept that woman miles away from you."

"Yes, but you aren't my father…"

"Thank the ancestors, no…I do not want a son that is weak."

By now Gohan felt the anger rising in his stomach and he looked at his uncle with a death glare, while his hands were itching to blast him out of the room. But he restrained himself from doing that and instead, he just took a sip of his wine, while his fury-carrying eyes never left his uncle.

"And you're growing even weaker, Gohan." Raditz continued. "Being friends with your inferiors…" By now he looked at Bann with a contemptuous expression, causing Bann to jump from is seat in anger.

"My family happens to be one of the oldest and most respectable families in the empire." He yelled, while he seethed and clenched his fists.

"Most respectable?" Raditz replied mockingly. "By kissing the King's ass…but what has your family really done for the empire? Nothing!"

"Raditz, I warn you!" Gohan interrupted with raised voice, before he looked at Bann, requesting him to forgive him for his uncle's behavior with one apologetic look, and though he still seethed, Bann sat down in his chair again although he kept on eying Raditz angrily.

"Bah, Gohan, you're getting way too weak!" Raditz yelled. "If you don't watch it, you'll be ending up sparing your enemies like that Namek did to you…"

"Will you just do us a favor, uncle, and shut that fucking hole in your face!" Gohan yelled eventually, while he slammed the palms of his hands on the table-top. Raditz looked at him wide-eyed and he felt he had gone too far now. With the very little wisdom he had, he decided to not push Gohan any further and to shut his mouth for a while, though not too long.

Trunks, who had been watching the entire scene calmly, though it was best to change the subject now, preventing the situation to go out of hand like he did exactly a few hours before when Raditz and Gohan also had a confrontation.

"Gohan…" He asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, why _did_ the Namek spare you?"

"That's what I've been wondering too." Bann said while he bend forward in his chair.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer, but when he realized he didn't have one he closed it again. He had not even asked himself that question yet…but now when he thought about it, why did he spare him?

"I…I don't know." Gohan replied truthfully.

"Considering you would keep on leading the Saiyan armies and seek for revenge, I would call it foolish." Trunks said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the Namek was…just foolish." Bann replied with shrugging shoulders.

"Or worse…a pacifist." Gohan added.

"Namek are renown for their wisdom and though they're a peace loving race, they're not pacifistic." Trunks replied with a frown. "Just who in the world would spare one of the most powerful of his enemies, if he knows that he can expect a counter-attack? It's just…"

"Insane?" Gohan suggested.

"Yes."

They remained silent for a minute, thinking about the question that has been posed while taking a sip from their wine occasionally. Raditz looked at them with a cocked eyebrow and he opened his mouth again.

"Does it really matter?" Raditz asked after he drank his wine. "The Namek spared the kid…It's his own stupid mistake, his own loss, where he eventually has to pay for. So you can either crack your brains to find the answer, which you won't find anyway, or you can stop whining about it. And I suggest you to do the last and save me from dying from boredom. Ah, there's the food…"

By then the food was indeed brought in. A few slaves carried a whole turkey, a one-and-a-half feet fish, a few giant pieces of meat, bowls with various kinds of vegetables, potatoes, rice and bread, a few plates of lobster and pawns, an entire pig, a goose and much, much more, until the table was stuffed with food.

Gohan's guests started to eat, but Gohan just stared absently to the window on the other side of the room. The sun had completely set, he noticed absently and the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute. He still thought about Trunks' question…why did the Namek spare him.

Suddenly, he remembered the words of the Namek spoke to him when their battle had ended.

"_They say you have the power to ascend above all else, general… And you have. You just…have to find it in a different direction." _

He never really gave those words much thought. It was just now that he remembered them. What they meant, Gohan didn't know…was it some sort of cryptic message, of which he was supposed to find out the meaning by himself?

Different direction…what direction? What did he mean with direction?

While Gohan was deep in though to find the answer to that question, he failed to see who came into the room. It wasn't until he heard a sweet feminine voice that he was awoken from his thoughts.

"May I pour some more wine, Milord." The voice said and Gohan immediately shot his head towards the direction where the voice came from, which was next to Trunks. And what his eyes met was someone that made his heart skip a beat from the first second he saw her.

A young woman had walked into the room, immediately drawing everyone's attention. Gohan noticed she had shiny, wavy hair, of the darkest shade of black, that came to the mid of her back and the slightly curly locks reminded him of the waves in the oceans. The thick, raven hair encircled the sweetest face he had ever seen, that was as pale as ivory. Her features, though he could not see them very well, as he only saw her profile, were soft, carrying all the innocence and yet all the wisdom in the world. Her mouth was small, with full and rosy lips, giving them a sensuous look that made him wonder how they felt like. Her body was hugged by a blue dress, that outlined her curves so perfectly that no men could ever fail to see them. Though the dress was simple and covered almost everything of her body, it only complemented her figure and she would not had looked better had she wore something more elegant. He saw her hands, her small hands, holding the bottle of wine. They were so tiny, his hands could be twice as big. Then it dawned to him that he was looking upon a human. A fairly familiar human, for that matter.

Gohan notice Trunks was also awed by her breathtaking beauty, but he managed to utter a 'no, thank you', after which she smiled a little at him (which made Trunks actually blush, Gohan absently noted). Gohan followed her movements with slightly parted lips as she made her way to Raditz and he swallowed when he saw her slightly swaying hips.

Raditz looked at her with a sleazy smirk, which, Gohan saw, made her a little bit uncomfortable. She repeated the question for him and he bared his teeth when his smirk grew.

"Of course you may." He answered in a low tone and when she poured the wine into his glass, he glanced at her openly and insolently. Raditz let his eyes go from her legs to her face and growled in satisfaction, which was probably not even heard by her, but it was definitely heard by the Saiyans. Gohan frowned as he felt anger and disgust rising from within. After she poured the wine into Raditz glass, he raised it to his mouth and he drank the red liquid as his eyes never left her, while Gohan clenched his fists in anger. After smiling nervously at him she walked past him, but Raditz managed to run his other hand across her lower back. At that moment, Bann's scouter made the sound it always made when it read a fluctuating source of energy. Bann looked at it questioningly and his gaze went from a smirking Raditz to a staring Trunks until they rested on Gohan. He eyed him suspiciously as he saw the fierce frown on the General's face as Gohan looked at Raditz. He averted his gaze when the human asked him the same question as she had asked Trunks and Raditz.

"Oh, yes please." He answered and she poured in the wine.

"Thanks." He muttered as his gaze went to Gohan again.

The female made her way past Bann and as she walked closer to Gohan, the latter could not help but wonder where he knew her from. She looked so familiar and yet he never saw someone that possessed so much enchanting beauty as her. And it wasn't until she locked her eyes on him that he remembered.

A warm feeling washed over him, that almost divine sensation of forgetting all around you and that made the knob in his chest loosen up and disappear again, as it did all those weeks ago. It was as a mother's voice that rocked her child too a calm and peaceful sleep. It was like a medicine that numbed your body and made you forget your pain. It was like a salving slumber, that absorbed all the fatigue in every corner of your body. The sigh after the inhalation of air. A cool hand against the heated skin. And he knew, for sure, who he was facing now. There could be no misunderstandings that this human, this young woman, was the slave he purchased not too long ago.

Videl.

And as Videl came even closer, he could clearly see the deep shade of blue in her lively eyes, the color that made him buy her. 'Seize the blue eyes', his grandfather said in one of his dreams. The could be no mistake that he meant her. Not a single doubt that it was her.

"Shall I pour some more wine, General?"

Gohan crashed back into reality again and as he looked up at her face, he saw her looking at him with curiosity. He swallowed deeply before he nodded and gave her his permission to pour the whine into his empty glass. She bend over to reach for the glass and Gohan could not help but smell her scent. It reminded him of the lotus flower. He looked at her figure more closely. The last time he saw her she was horribly thin and although he could still see she was not on an entirely healthy weight, this suited her. She was thin, but delicately…

While she had her eyes fixed on the glass, she noticed his staring gaze and she nervously threw him quick and short glances that made the beating of his heart go faster and faster. When his glass was filled again, she walked past him, giving him no smile and not a single look and she walked to the door fast-paced, almost rushed, as if she wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Gohan followed her with his eyes in bewilderment, until she left the room.

When she left the room, Gohan leaned back into his chair again and he sighed deeply, though inaudibly. What was not so inaudibly, was the reaction of his uncle.

"Man oh man, Gohan!" He said between his devilish chuckles. "You've got yourself a fine slave there! Where'd you get her?"

Gohan turned his gaze to his uncle Raditz and he eyed him suspiciously.

"At the Tauvegian Market." He replied slowly, with a frown on his face.

"Ha, it's a shame you found her first." Raditz said as he drank the last bit of his whine. "I wish I had been earlier, I would have a fine…servant in her." He added.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in his chair.

"Please, do tell us why…" He said menacingly with a false smirk.

Though Trunks and Bann didn't understand the behavior of their friend Gohan, they immediately saw through the façade Gohan put up and they understood that it was meant for Raditz to share his story. They didn't know why he did it, but they were on their guard instantly.

The tension in the room was incredibly heavy, but Raditz mistook Gohan's expression for a devilish smirk and he shared the story with the whole room.

"You all had…sexual intercourse, right?" He asked everyone in the room. When they all nodded, Raditz went on.

"And I presume you all had this intercourse with a female Saiyan, am I correct?" When they all nodded again, he continued.

"But of course. I had this too with a few female Saiyans, but I never found the experience satisfactory. The hard muscles on their skin that I couldn't squeeze, the loud moaning and panting in my ear, the absence of curves that gave me the idea I was having sex with a man…they all added up. It made me crazy and almost made me feel I hated sexual intercourse. But I'm still a male, right?"

He smiled his sleazy smile again as he took a bite from the food on his plate.

"Saying that I don't like sex, would be like saying I don't like food." He continued after he swallowed his food. "And that would be impossible for a Saiyan like me. So I decided to try something new. I decided to try with a female human."

When he said that, Gohan clenched his teeth together and looked at his uncle in anger and Trunks and Bann looked at him in disgust, but they hid it pretty well.

"Say for yourself," Raditz continued while he studied his fork. "They look almost exactly like us, they have genitals and they couldn't slam your face to the wall when you're hurting them. And so I chose a human from my own slaves, a beautiful, young girl of…I don't know…twenty summers? She was terrified but she didn't struggle. I guess she was much too afraid I would kill her. I wouldn't have minded a little fight though. But anyway, I soon undressed her and I was delighted by the sight I saw. I saw breasts…real breasts, a bosom and not the muscular chest I was used too. I saw a soft stomach with a little layer of fat and not the tightness caused by muscles. I saw the curves of a real bottom. Pure beauty. And I took the human. I guess I was kind of rough on her…she bled and she cried…oh she cried, but it encouraged me even more. She bit her lips to suppress her cries, until I saw the deep redness of her blood. I caught her lips in a kiss and taste her and her blood, and the ecstasy it felt…just beyond words. I did not let her go until the morning. Had the best night of my life."

Gohan, Trunks and Bann looked at him in disgust. Not because he raped a human, but because of the way he did it and the proud manner in which he told it.

"You could have impregnated her." Bann said in a tone which expressed his own indignation.

These words made Raditz burst with laughter.

"That's the best part. Can anyone tell us why?"

"Because a Saiyan must first bond himself to that person." Gohan answered through his clenched teeth.

"Exactly." Raditz said as he pointed his finger at Gohan. "And who would ever bond with a human. It's nature's way to prevent us from impregnate someone we never wish to be with. Brilliant, isn't it?"

No-one replied as Raditz chuckled again. Gohan and Bann kept looking at him in disgust. Raping a human was not illegal and it was done by many Saiyans, but it was also not something you boasted about.

It wasn't until Gohan heard Trunks' voice that he noticed the young prince had rose from his chair.

"Sorry, Gohan." He apologized with a frown. "It think I've lost my appetite."

Gohan nodded in consent and after Trunks gave a small nod back to him and to Bann, he made his way to the doors of the dining room.

"Don't be so arrogant, boy." Raditz called after him. "You have lived your entire life in a place that is filled with human slaves. I've seen them. Don't tell me you haven't."

But Trunks ignored his words and kept on walking until he walked through the door and he left the dining room behind.

When Trunks had left the room, Gohan fixed his gaze to his uncle again, who was fiddling with the food on his plate.

"That was the last glass of whine you had in this house."

But Raditz only laughed.

"Ah, you don't know what fun is."

Gohan, Bann and Raditz ate their meals in silence and Bann was the first of them to finish and to leave the room. When Gohan was done, he also rose from his chair and he walked towards his uncle, who was still stuffing himself.

"Letter…" Gohan said curtly when he stood next to his uncle and held out his hand. Raditz chuckled with full mouth and pulled the letter from under his armor, where he had kept it all along. Raditz held it in his hand but instead of grabbing the letter, Gohan grasped Raditz' hand and squeezed it until his uncle let out a cry of pain.

"You are already a nuisance, Raditz." He said in a low and menacing voice. "But this I can still tolerate from you."

Raditz' eyes widened as he felt the grip from Gohan's hand around his tighten and he looked at the cold face of his nephew with horror. Gohan bend forward and gritted his teeth, looking at his uncle with a furious expression.

"If, however, you lay one finger on that female slave…" He hissed, seeing the fear on Raditz' paler growing face, and he bend forward to his ear to whisper the end of the sentence. With one more menacing glare he looked at his uncle as he let go of his hand, before he exited the room, leaving a horrified Raditz alone.

Raditz looked at his shaking hand, which had turned almost blue by the lack of blood in it and shivers went through his spine when he thought about the end of Gohan's sentence, a threat he never thought he would receive from him…and in his head, that sentence kept on repeating itself on and on:

"…_I…will…kill…you…"_

_

* * *

_

**:O**

**Angry Gohan, Poor Raditz hehe XD**

**Does this chapter count as fluff, or is it too dark?**

**Anyways, next chapter is almost done too, so shouldn't take very long...but until that...**

**...please review :)**


	17. Under the King, All Are Slaves

**Hey there!**

**Wow, I'm doing good, updated two stories in 3 days :O**

**Without further ado, the next chapter**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The evening passed by and changed in the early night. The temperatures were still relatively high, but the coolness was starting to gain ground almost unnoticed. Like a shadow that is cast on the ground and grows bigger as the moon moves through the heavens, so did the coolness spread through the air, as a sign of the nightfall.

It was silent, like the quiet night always was. The only sound that broke through the veil of silence that was cast over the property was the cheerful and harmonious singing of the choirs of crickets, who filled the quiet air with their simultaneous songs, repeating the same verse over and over again.

It was in this hour that Gohan found Trunks on the impressive porch that led to the with shadows imbedded gardens of the castle. The young prince sat on the stone railing, with his head supported by his left knee, and he looked at the velvet sky with his bright eyes. If Gohan didn't know any better, he would say that Trunks was carrying an air of solemnity, almost melancholy. But he brushed it of as impossible. Trunks was the eternal optimist. Melancholy was not his thing.

As Gohan approached Trunks, the latter cocked his head slightly to the left, as a sign that he knew Gohan was there. The General silently leaned on the cold railing, next to Trunks, and he too stared at the dark sky. They remained like that for a few moments, letting themselves be awed by the impressive nightfall.

"It still looks the same." Trunks eventually spoke softly, as he averted his gaze from the sky to look absently at the garden. The swans were floating soundlessly in the quiet water of the pond, brushing their feathers and washing their wings. Gohan watched it with silent admiration.

"The castle?" He asked after a while and Trunks nodded aloofly.

"Yeah, the castle." He replied almost in a whisper. All of a sudden a smile crept on his face as he thought about the pleasant memories of his childhood.

"You remember all the summers we spend here?" He eventually asked, his gaze never leaving the magnificent garden. Nostalgic feelings became the best of Gohan as he too began to smile as he thought about their joined childhoods.

"Yes, I do." He replied slowly. "All too well."

"How we played hide and seek in the halls," Trunks began while he thought back at their childhood, all the while looking at the garden absently. "… and how we plucked the flowers from their beds, and how we looked for bugs in the gardens?"

"And how we teased the ducks and swans in the pond and flew to the horizon way past bedtime…" Gohan continued thinking back with fondness.

"And how we got spanked by our mothers when we returned…"

Both men laughed heartily as they thought back at that. One word crept in their heads, something that they had nightmares of as little kids: Fryingpan…

"How could I ever forget those memories…Those were the days." Gohan mumbled quietly, before he sighed deeply.

"Seems like a dream now." The prince said after a while, the melancholic air around him again. This actually startled Gohan a bit. This wasn't the Trunks he knew.

"Trunks, what's wrong with you…You're being awfully out of character." He said with a nervous chuckle, trying to bring it lightly, in which he succeeded, told by the slight smile on Trunks' face.

"Nah, just memories passing me by." The prince decided to answer eventually. Gohan still looked at him with suspicion, but he decided to let him be for a while. He presumed everyone was off-day sometime, even the optimist Trunks. They shared a comfortable silence, like only true friends could before Gohan decided to break it.

"Sorry for the behavior of my uncle. He should not have talked to you like that." The General apologized with a glint of loathing in his eyes as he thought back at the disgusting pig that was his uncle.

"Don't be sorry. Raditz is a rude man, we all know that. It won't make me sleep any less." Trunks replied while he shrugged indifferently, obviously not moved by the insults of Raditz.

"Well, it annoys me… I should not have taken him with us." Gohan said while a frown appeared on his face. Another silence followed between the two men, broken eventually by Trunks.

"You can always… kick him out." He stated slyly, causing Gohan to smirk devilishly at the thought of that.

"I could do that…" He said as he considered his options, while he looked at Trunks with a meaningful expression. As Gohan thought about that and was occupied with imagining the best way to kick him out, Trunks expression became grave again and after a while he spoke again.

"Gohan, I need to tell you something." He said, causing Gohan to stop his train of thoughts while he turned a concerned eye to Trunks as he had heard the tone in which he spoke.

He saw that the prince was carrying an expression that just didn't belong on his face; a dark expression. This Gohan had never seen before and it worried him little. He had known Trunks practically his entire life and he had never shown such expression. How bad could this news be, if it caused Trunks to act terribly out of character?

"This cannot be shared with anyone else but you…this must not be known by anyone, understand?" Trunks said alarmingly.

Gohan only nodded, but looked at his friend with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Alright…" Trunks began after he took a deep sigh. "…do you remember what I told you three weeks ago. On the night of the banquet in the palace, to celebrate your victory? Do you remember Gohan?"

"Remember what?" Gohan said as he shook his head in confusion, while Trunks looked at him urgently.

"About my father. My suspicion has not abandon me…he's up to something, and I know what." Trunks replied darkly. "He's planning something and it concerns you."

Gohan looked at him wide-eyed, shock evident on his face. A stream of emotions flowed through his being. Disbelief, surprise, confusion, concern. But what filled him the most was a cloud of doubt; doubt, whether Trunks was right or wrong.

"You know this? How?" He asked as he did no trouble hiding the doubt, that was evidently displayed on his face.

"I overheard my father talking about it with my mother." Trunks replied as he sunk into his thoughts, reliving the scene that led this particular conversation..

"It happened just after you left to go to Alderyn. That night, I decided to visit my mother, as I often do when I'm at court. I didn't know that my father was with mother too, though I saw the door was slightly opened, and when I stretched out my hand to open it fully, I heard my father's dim voice. I fell into their conversation, but I soon understood it was about you."

He paused and Trunks glanced at his friend to determine his emotion. Gohan's face carried a startled but suspicious frown, and yet he was anxious to hear what Trunks had to say. This urged Trunks to go on, while he absently thought his friend would get the surprise of his life… and not in a good way.

"They talked about you… and Braeri." He eventually said, turning his gaze to the ground as he said the last two words.

If Gohan was expecting anything at all about what he was to hear, he wasn't expecting this.

"Me and Braeri…? As in your sister?" He asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, Gohan… my sister." The prince replied slowly as his eyes met those of his friend. "You are to mate her."

Very slowly those words dawned upon Gohan. It took him quite some time to grasp the meaning of that sentence and when he did, his innards seemed to clasp together. A sort of nervous panic went through his body like the blood flowing through his veins and the color in his face disappeared almost completely. His face was twitched in an expression that would resemble horrified stupefaction the most and he continuously opened his mouth to say something and closed it again out of lack of words. He looked at Trunks and when he saw the meaningful expression on his face, he knew what his true message was.

He was a dead man.

He didn't know how, but eventually he gathered himself again, and instinctively looking around he focused his attention to the young adult in front of him.

"Are you absolutely sure… absolutely, 100 percent?" He asked in a hushed voice, so that he was certain no-one could hear their conversation.

"I am positive." Trunks replied decisively, in an equally hushed voice as he looked at Gohan with concern.

The general nodded nervously as he bit his lower lips, as if the slight pain would calm him down a bit. It didn't, actually, and in panic he ran a unsteady hand through his pitch black hair as he turned his back on Trunks and started to walk to and fro the incredible stone porch. With his both hands folded behind his neck, he looked at the dark sky, hoping to find the answer to his problems there, but he didn't. A few moments in silence went by, while Trunks gazed at his friend with a grave expression. He didn't know what to say to make the situation seem brighter than it was. And besides, all attempts to make it brighter would be a big lie and Trunks knew that Gohan wasn't waiting for that. So instead, he kept his silence, and he waited for his friend to recover from his shock.

"You know I would say no…" Gohan's rasp voice suddenly came from his throat, while he still had his eyes fixed on the sky. Trunks nodded silently.

"I know you would… that is why I'm here."

"But refusing is just…" Gohan mused aloud, looking for the right words to finish his sentence.

"…out of the question." Trunks finished aloofly, and Gohan nodded.

"Refusing would be rejecting, rejecting would be insulting, insulting would be disgracing, disgracing would eventually lead to…"

"…Denunciation. You'll lose everything…"

"Because I didn't accept the hand of his daughter."

A cold fear gripped Gohan's heart, as he thought that his fate didn't lie in his own hands any more. Either accepting and having to spend the rest of his life with an annoying wench, or rejecting and face the wrath of the king. It wasn't because Braeri was really that terrible, it was more the fact that never in a million years he would choose someone like her. His real objection lay in the fact that he was obviously to powerless to make his own decisions, to powerless to navigate through his own life. Apparently, when he took his oaths, he gave his entire life to the King. Unwavering loyalty was expected from him and Gohan always found this naturally. But now, when the matters where so unconcerned with the reason why he took his oaths, which were dying for the fatherland, exterminating all those against the empire, defending the Saiyan cause at all costs, honoring the ancestors, he found himself being in anger.

Had Bann been right? Was he a puppet of Vegeta? A pawn in the game of one man?

And if he was, to what extend did his own freedom stretch?

As a general, he couldn't make trivial decisions without the approval of the King… he was deemed to follow every order his King gave. But did this also apply on his personal life?

And since when?

'No soul can argue with the will of those who stand above him' was a popular saying in the Saiyan culture. And he had always agreed with that. Children must obey their parents not only because they are their parents, but also because children don't know what is good for themselves… they don't have boundaries yet.

No soldier can stand up to his general, because he needs to be led.

No citizen can stand up to the government because he needs to be taken care of.

And if the leaders, the parents, the governments do not suffice in doing their tasks, it is up to the higher authority to do something about it.

But which authority was higher than the King's?

There were none…

This time he couldn't rely on the bond between his family and the King's. The King's will is his law… It was the rule he had lived by, and now it would break him.

"Why?" Gohan asked all of a sudden, his voice trembling with the underlying rage. "An unblemished record of service, an entire life dedicated to the imperial cause, a loyalty that did not once waver… Tell me Trunks, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing, Gohan…" Trunks replied truthfully.

"Then why the hell does he do this to me?!" The general yelled furiously, not caring anymore if someone heard him.

A deathly silence followed. Trunks gazed at Gohan with eyes wide of shock, but he could not blame him for reacting this way. After all, he knew exactly what it was to not be able to make your own decisions. To be lived. He was the prince, after all…

"Because he knows you'd do it…" He answered softly, staring absently at some point in the distance.

"You'd do it, Gohan. You have given him the space to control your life. Maybe not at once, but gradually you gave more and gradually he asked more. And now, it is too late. It is too late to say no now, because you never said no before. You've always allowed him anything. You didn't approve it, but you allowed it. And suddenly, one day, you wake up and you find yourself completely under the power of your King. You have no will, you have no life… you are under his command. And indirectly, you have not tried to avert that fate. Indirectly, you have chosen this."

"Are you implying that this is my own fault?!" Gohan yelled angrily, furious of what Trunks suggested.

"NO!" Trunks shouted as he shook his head and made his way to his friend. He lay his both hands on the general's shoulders and looked at him with piercing eyes.

"No, Gohan." He repeated, softly and compromisingly this time as he slowly shook his head again. "We've all gone through this… we are all preys of this. Now you see the other side of my father. He is selfish and manipulative and not used to be denied of anything. It doesn't make him a bad man, but now you know his ways. My father is not the person you though he was… he is the King, but he's still a man. He's not divine, not a saint, not perfect… he is a man. Always remember that, Gohan."

Trunks gently tightened his grasp on Gohan's shoulders and slightly shook him to and fro. The general's eyes met those of the prince and read only truth in his eyes.

"He wouldn't forgive me if I refuse, would he?" Gohan asked although he already knew the answer.

Trunks nodded gravely.

"You said it yourself: refusing would be rejecting, rejecting would be insulting, insulting would be disgracing… and if there is something his pride can't take, it's disgrace."

"Why does he do this? What is his purpose of doing this?" Gohan asked desperately, after he closed his eyes when he learned the hard truth.

"I don't know." Trunks replied as he released Gohan's shoulders. "I don't know what he is trying to achieve with this, but I will find out. I promise you that."

Gohan managed to nod thankfully at him, before asking the question that unbeknownst to him would be of such incredible importance in the dim future.

"Trunks…I need to know…if I ever were to oppose the King, would you support me?"

"Always, my brother…always." Trunks said with a determined expression on his face and not a trace of doubt in his heart. "You have been more of a brother than Vegeta ever was a father."

And despite all the chaos in his head, Gohan smiled warmly at Trunks as clear memories crossed his mind.

"Brothers…" Gohan chuckled while he thought back to the past with warm feelings. "That reminds me of something. God, that was a long time ago. How did it go?"

And with smile on his face, Trunks started to utter the verse, a vow they took to each other, being quickly joined by Gohan and in unison, they finished it.

"_Born from different roots_

_But brothers in life and death_

_Loyal to each other_

_To you, I am in dept_

_Where you go, I shall follow_

_Where you light is, I shall be_

_And not even eternity can change_

_That you are family to me_

_For eternity, my brother"_

"The vow… you remember." Trunks said with slight surprise on his face.

"So do you." Gohan replied as he chuckled heartily.

"I know it by heart…I could never forget it, even if I tried."

"Same here, Trunks… same here."

* * *

_dear gohan _

_hows going i am fine. look i can wright see i can wright my own letter all by myselve mom didn help. i love you big brother and no mater what your my hiero. Always and forever and i wish i coud be like you. i train much like you told me and im getting just as strong and braif as you._

_wright me back i can wread to!_

_goten_

With a lighter heart than he had this entire evening, he closed his brother's letter.

After his conversation with Trunks, he returned to his chambers, which he hadn't been to in a very long time. It still looked the same, not a single object was out of place and he was thankful for that. Taking place on the huge window-sill of his bedroom, he got the letter from under his armor and he carefully opened it. When he started reading, his demeanor changed drastically. Had he entered his chambers with a dark and grave feeling in his stomach, now he felt himself cheering up by the innocent letter of his little brother.

Goten…

As he leaned with his head against the wooden frame of the open window, he thought back to his brother. It had been four months that he had last seen him, but it felt like an eternity.

He would be seven years and four months right now. The last time he saw him was on his birthday. He still smiled at the thought of Goten's broad smile and glistering eyes when he saw the presents Gohan got him.

He was a cheerful little guy, always happy and innocent. Gohan felt sorry he saw him so seldom. His job required him to be away from home almost always, which gave him very little time to spend with his brother. But when they were together, the general and his little brother… man, you'd better watch out.

They would be all over the place, playing hide and seek, catching bugs, sparring in nature… because no matter how small small and young Goten was, he could launch a punch that could knock out a full grown Saiyan and would made his ancestors dizzy.

Gohan always let him win, and Goten would boast about his victory with anyone, saying that he defeated the mighty General Gohan. And Gohan would then wink at that person, urging him to play along, and they did, making Goten even more hyperactive than he was before.

He chuckled out loud as he took another glance at the letter. But as he read the words again, a melancholic demeanor came over him again.

He could write…

And read…

Little Goten could write and read his own letters.

And… and Gohan had not known it until now.

Gohan took a deep sigh. Time sure flew by fast. He had missed more that half of Goten's life. His big brother was absent for the majority amount of time and as we all know, time is not something you could catch up with.

Peculiar…

…When he thought of that, a memory suddenly sprang into his mind. It was a memory of him and Goten, on a peaceful and sunny springday a couple of months ago.

When he closed his eyes, he clearly saw it again. He re-lived the moment.

They had just been swimming and he was currently lying on the grass, with his eyes closed and he was enjoying the friendly sun that was touching his face gently. He could smell the freshness in the air and of the grass, that was tickling his bare back.

And then his brother called, and Gohan opened one eye to see what was wrong. Goten was standing in front of him, hopping up and fro on his feet.

"_What's up, squirt?" _Gohan had asked as he got up, his upper body supported by his elbows.

"_Mom taught me a verse yesterday." _Goten said in his own cheerful, innocent manner, which made Gohan smile with affection.

"_She did, huh? Well let's hear it." _He answered and Goten cleared his throat, trying to act serious, but it immediately lost its effect when he started to recite the verse with a big smile on his face.

"_Yesterday is the past, because it has been done._

_Tomorrow is a mystery, because it is to come_

_Today is present, because it's what we do_

_And because it is a present, I give it to you."_

That verse kept lingering in Gohan's mind from the day he heard it. Present is a present… a gift… It was true. Especially when you are a soldier, present is a gift, every day is a gift.

Goten probably didn't even know what wisdom lay underneath those sweet words and rhythmic sentences. But then again, that's why it was so sweet. He had no pretension as he recited it… it was just him.

Gohan turned his gaze to the dark sky and absently stared at it as he thought about his little brother. Suddenly he saw the position of the moon.

Was it a coincidence?

Or was it meant to be?

Because it was almost midnight. And midnight was the time to pray to the ancestors.

He hadn't prayed in a while… a few months actually. Should this mean he should… pray?

He averted his gaze from the moon and tried to avoid looking at it the entire time. But something just made him want to look at it again. Eventually he gave in. While he rolled his eyes in exasperation, he rose from the window-sill and made his way to the door.

If it so desperately wanted for him to pray, then he would pray.

Stupid moon…

* * *

He was in the chamber of the ancestors and surrounded by the numerous paintings, the countless statues and he was under the richly colored roof, that portrayed an event which happened over three hundred years ago, to an ancestor he didn't even know.

But right now, he was standing in front of the statue of the beautiful bird. The phoenix, protector of the house of Son. With a clear recognition, he read the line on the ribbon that ran diagonally across the bird's chest and he smiled a little as he thought how well it fit in his own situation.

"From the ashes, I shall arise." He read aloud, understanding the language in which it was written. It was, after all, the Saiyan language.

In piety, he bend his head and he clasped his hands together and he started the pray that he had postponed for too long.

He prayed for the ancestor's well-being in the after life. He especially addressed Bardock and he honored him and thanked him for visiting him in his dreams.

He then prayed for his families well-being and that evil and ill-will would be absent around them. He mentioned his mother and his father, and of course little Goten. He prayed that he would see them soon and asked the mighty phoenix to always carry his spirit to them, so he could always be with them.

Then he prayed for Trunks and he asked the ancestors to look after him in difficult times. He prayed for Bann and that he may be welcomed with warm feelings by his family.

He prayed for old Brand, and asked the ancestors to ease his remaining life a bit… and prayed that he would not be any more unorthodox than he already was.

He prayed for queen Bulmara, lest fear would be absent from her body and lest she would be protected against all those who meant harm.

And lastly, he prayed for himself. He asked for support and he asked for strength and that he may find strength in himself.

He felt his demeanor ease. It was definitely relieving to pray every once in a while. Perhaps he should do this more often.

He looked at the huge phoenix in front of him and he closed his pray with the last sentences, which were always spoken in the Saiyan language.

"_Hominog'hai, dun-hè alitheg com'he. Undïethè r'hach lythiä, odrié'ahn um'besqü càthr'on dun upás d'ha phun'dhé hàn comphér adro'ghe. Ques'té cor'hagaí umi'rhè dun rheaé homin garad'ha."_

When he was done, he bowed his head one more time, before he was distracted from his ritual by the sudden sound of light footsteps on the marble floor.

A frown appeared on his face as he turned his gaze to the passageway that led to this chamber, where the footsteps seemed to be coming from.

When the person revealed himself and stepped into the ray of moonlight that was cast on the ground through the high windows, Gohan's expression changed from an irritated frown, to a surprised gazed.

Especially since the person wasn't a he…

…but a she…

…very definitely a she…

* * *

**Oh-oh who might that be? **

Translatation saiyan language: mighty phoenix, hear my humble words. Carry my voice to those I dear, stike fear in those I call my enemies and bring hope to those who are my followers. May the blessing of the ancestors be over me if doom darkens my path.

This is always how I imagined the saiyan language. Is it stupid?

**So what'ya think about this chapter? **

**Let me know...**

**Yoehoe, next chapter is gonna be fun:D gh/vi action again (wink wink)**

**But if you like, please review**


	18. Contrast

**Hi!**

**A quick update, is it not:D**

**Okay, I want to say something: you are all awesome!! The reviews I got with the last chapter actually made me a little shy... so thanks to everyone!**

**And I'm sorry that I didn't reply to most of them. My computer is a total mess, the screen just turns black every five seconds and then I have to turn it off and then I turn it back on and the whole thing repeats itself for like ten times or so. Luckily, it's working as it should today, but I more than often felt the urge to just throw the damn thing out of the window. Still, it survived the week, but I'm gonna buy a laptop. But still, sorry for not replying (sorry danni :s)**

**Okay, let's get started with this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stupid…

Stupid…

Stupid…

Infinitely stupid…

How could she? What the hell was she thinking?

Was she even thinking?

Going to that chamber in the middle of the night, like some sort of sick person, wandering like a ghost. Even now, she couldn't even recall why she had had the desperate urge to go there.

Sure, Videl had been in that chamber more times than she could remember, but why did have to choose that night?

She had never felt more embarrassed than last night…

… ever.

Though embarrassment was not an unfamiliar feeling for her, this case was different than all others. Especially the last couple of months, she had been put to shame very frequently and her pride took serious blows from that.

Ever since the Saiyan soldiers captured her and abducted her, embarrassment has been the order of the day in the months she didn't have an owner. Being fought by them, five against one, and then her power being ridiculed. Her father being mocked, her own name being blackened.

She could even recall one time, when she was still skinny and weak, that she was humiliated in front of dozens of human slaves. In the middle of the circle of slaves, she had been kicked on crucial and weak areas such as her knees, her ankles and her elbows, with the intention to cause as much pain as possible.

And she had been in pain. Though she bit her lips to suppress her cries, she let out a few nonetheless, her anguish and pain being apparent with each cry. And when she thought the abuse couldn't get any worse, it did. A boot was buried into both hollows of her knees and she fell unto the ground. A particularly large and sadistic Saiyan had grasped her hair and pulled her head into her neck, so the slaves could see her with pain twitched face. And the words that followed damaged her more than the most excruciating physical abuse ever could.

"_Look at her… Look at her! This is the daughter of your beloved Mr. Satan. This creature…" _He kicked her in her side as the Saiyan said this. _"… groveling on the floor, is the last remnant of the House of Satan. The bloodline ends in this being! Hercule Satan is dead! And the only hero you have left now is his spawn. Look at your last heroin! Look at her!"_

And with terrified expressions on their faces, they looked at her and Videl felt their eyes on her.

"_I can encircle her arms with my thumb and forefinger. Her legs are like two twigs that can barely hold her body. __I can snap her spine like a wooden stick."_

By now he ripped the upper piece of her cloth and under the shocked gasps of the human beings surrounding her, her chest was revealed entirely. A tear had rolled down her cheek, meeting its end as it fell on the dusty ground.

"_Is this body the body of a heroin?! It resembles the body of a dying woman, if you ask me."_

She was thrown onto the ground again and she lay still, her silent tears moistening the dry ground.

"_Look at your heroin… See her crying on the floor. She is the last savior… the last chance for the human race. That creature is human heroism! Behold her!"_

Their intention had never been only hurting her, but their intention was to use her, her weakness and her miserable form to wreck the human hope, to annihilate any feeling of faith they had left in the Satans. And it had the intended effect. Every human that had witnessed the brutal abuse of the once so mighty Videl Satan lost all hope for salvation and they resigned with their supposed fate; with bowed heads, they would be slaves. The abuse let their hate towards the Saiyans rose, but no matter how much they hated them, their fear was bigger and more powerful. And so long as they feared, they would be suppressed.

Videl's eyes became watery as she thought about that abhorrent occurrence. Such events had repeated itself with every new temporarily master. She was used as a mean to undermine the human spirit. Though this particular abuse was undeniably the absolute pinnacle in the terrible series of manhandling, the previous and following abuses were horrible too.

But this night was different. It wasn't like all other embarrassments. This she caused herself. And though the severity of the situation, or rather lack of severity, didn't even come close in resembling all other, previous embarrassments, she took equally as much shame out of it.

Not only because she walked into him in the middle of the night, but especially because of the feelings he had summoned in her.

Those feelings were what struck her the most.

As she covered her hands with her palms, her thoughts kept on raging through her mind.

She was a failure to her blood.

"Videl?" A high, girly voice suddenly came from the right, carrying a concerned undertone.

With a start, Videl woke up from her musings and with slightly red eyes she looked over to the owner of the voice, Erasa, a girl her age that she had befriended almost immediately after her arrival.

Erasa was the typical girl-girl and she was everything one could expect from her after just looking at her appearance. She was a slender blond, with short hair that was carefully and perfectly combed in a flawless haircut, but which didn't look too overdone. That was just her. Her personal motto was 'looking perfect, but not overdone', something that she applied on everything concerning her looks. Her dresses were always impeccable, not a speck of dust on them, not a single crook in the fabric, not one pleat that didn't fell as it should. While Videl just jumped into her dress every morning, hardly paying attention to how she looked, she could imagine that Erasa woke up at the crack of dawn to make her look exactly as she wanted it.

Videl found herself slightly envying the flawlessness of Erasa. The blond was slim, but curvaceous, looking more feminine than Videl ever could, or so she thought. She had some sort of sparkling beauty, a giggling prettiness, that would have made her one of the bubblegum-girls Videl had often seen chit-chatting on the streets of Satan City, before Earth was invaded by extra terrestrials.

She doubted if she would have liked Erasa in a situation other than theirs, but now, she surprisingly did. Even though they were so dissimilar, in every possible way, she never found a girl that she could be friends with so easily.

She was a skeptic, Erasa believed anything…

She could be quite mean sometimes, Erasa just didn't have the heart to do that…

She was rational, Erasa was impulsive…

She was attractive, Erasa was sexy…

She kept herself to the background, Erasa pushed herself in the centre of attention…

And there were many more things.

Erasa was just one of the reasons that kept her more optimistic than she would have been otherwise. Her constant smile just magically put a smile on her face too. Only there were some moments in which her brows were knitted together in concern and her mouth just wasn't curled in the usual grin she always carried. Moments like now.

"Don't ask, Erasa." Videl said wearily as she supported her head with her hand, while leaning on the table in the common dining room, where the slaves gathered throughout the morning to eat their breakfast. Right now, eight hours after midnight, the room was almost empty, save for a few chatting elderly ladies who were sitting around the far right table, drinking their tea as they talked about insignificant things.

Erasa, however, took a seat opposite to Videl and she looked at her with tentative anxiety.

"Come on, Vi… spill it. I can practically read the unhappiness all over your face." The blond said, determined to know what was wrong, as she was curious as ever.

Reluctantly, Videl turned her gaze towards Erasa and she read sincere concern in them. Satan's daughter took a deep breath and with hanging shoulders, she told her story.

"I've done something stupid this night." She began in a soft voice, as she was ashamed to tell what has happened the previous night.

"What Vi?" Erasa asked as she lay a soothing hand on her friends shoulder. Videl's heart was warmed by that gesture. It was something she knew she would never do if she were in Erasa's shoes. She always doubted if people could really feel comfort in merely the touch of one's hand, she always wondered if people didn't think it was annoying… laying a hand on one's shoulders did mean invading one's personal space, after all. But now she was surprised that such a simple gesture could soothe her this much and she smiled a slight smile inwardly.

"I walked into the general while he was busy with something odd." Videl replied eventually, after she was comforted enough to say it without averting her eyes.

"Odd? What do you mean odd?" Erasa asked as she bent closer to Videl, preventing the elderly ladies in the corner to pick up any fragments of their conversation.

"I don't know." Videl replied as she shook her head. "Some sort of ritual, or something like that. I heard him utter strange words that I didn't understand and he seemed to be… I don't know, praying perhaps."

"Where was this?"

"In that room with the statues."

This time Erasa bent back and she looked at Videl with a straightened back, a glint of surprise and disbelief in her eyes.

"What were you doing there?" She asked Videl with widened eyes.

Videl threw her hand in the air, a desperate gesture that indicated that she really had no clue. Because she really had no idea why she had been there at that time. It's a question she has been trying to find the answer of the entire morning.

"All I know is that I couldn't sleep and I decided to go for a nightly stroll through the castle and that I ended up in that room. I guess I just did it unintentionally." She replied as she looked at the table-top.

"Okay…" Erasa replied uncertainly. "So how did he react?"

This caused Videl to release a plaintive groan as she again buried her head into her arms.

"I'm not sure he did." Her muffled response came through her crossed arms. "I just muttered an apology and I was gone before he could say anything back. I'm a complete fool, aren't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way." Erasa replied thoughtfully, before she let out a small chuckle. At hearing this chuckle, Videl cocked her head towards Erasa again and seeing the blond smile at her, an indignant expression appeared on her face.

"Oh, Vi… don't be so dramatic." Erasa exclaimed happily as she saw Videl's expression. "I seriously thought something terrible has happened, but you only walked into the general. That's no biggy, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Videl sighed deeply at the words of her friend. She was right, walking into the general wasn't a biggy.

Yet something else was…

Videl looked at Erasa with a thoughtful frown, biting her lip nervously. She wanted to tell somebody… but at the same time, she didn't want anyone to know…

Because who would understand?

Who would understand that Videl Satan, of all people, would be attracted to somebody…

Who would understand if that somebody was a Saiyan general?

General Gohan Son…

She remembered it clearly. She walked through the passageway that led to the chamber, and on it's end she saw a warm, yet incredibly dim light. Hardly noticeable. And she heart a low voice, soft but talking words in a language she didn't speak.

She had been oh so curious. So curious that she was more eager to see who it was, than afraid that she might got caught.

And when she walked around the corner, she saw him… but unlike any other times she had seen him.

In the faint light of the candle he had brought with him, she saw him looking at her with a surprised gaze, eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. But to her own surprise, he seemed so serene, so innocent, something that seemed so out of character for him. He always carried a frown, like practically every Saiyan she had ever met did. Seeing him without one, he looked more…

…what was the word?

…human, perhaps.

It was a startling revelation. But it was true nonetheless: without the menacing frown, unconsciously put on his face as a mask, general Gohan looked human…

…good…

…attractive.

It was this thought she was ashamed of. This thought embarrassed her more than every time she was abused, she was mocked, she was ridiculed and used.

Because she found herself being attracted to a sworn enemy.

The same enemy that had killed her father.

Because he was a Saiyan, and it was at the hands of a Saiyan that her father met his end.

Being attracted to a Saiyan… she couldn't do that, it was like spitting in her father's face. When her father died, she had sworn that she would hate every single Saiyan for eternity, and that would include general Gohan too.

So she had set her mind when she had met him. He, too, she would hate. He might be kind for Saiyan terms, good for humans and handsome, but even the ones that she despised the most could have amiable characteristics.

She would serve him, follow his orders, remain respectful and be a good slave…

…but if he ever was in grave danger, would meet a certain death and she was the only one that could save him, then there would not be one hair on her head that would ever consider helping him.

And in all these weeks that she was at Chrystler Castle she didn't change her mind. The General might be a good Saiyan, if there ever was such a thing, him being a Saiyan justified all hateful emotions towards him.

But now, when she discovered a new emotion… when she discovered that he was indeed attractive, she realized she had to watch out.

This emotion can not, must not develop into something deeper.

Because if it did, she would be betraying the memory of her father…

She would betray the people that had faith in her…

She would betray the human race itself…

* * *

A kick…

A punch…

And another kick…

…and another.

Roaring through the sky, fighting an enemy that wasn't there…

The sweat on his back, on his chest, on his brow… salty and glistering on the tanned skin…

A bang…

… an explosion of little stones…

… and another rock was wiped from the face of the fertile earth.

And then the violence stopped abruptly with a stream of cool wind through his black manes.

He floated there, motionless, exhausted, numbed, enjoying the pleasant touch of the wind and the beams of the sun that met his body.

He threw his head in his neck and he let out a content sigh, after which a delighted chuckle followed. And against a background of the orange sun and clear, blue sky, he hovered… seconds turned into minutes, minutes multiplied and he kept on hovering, completely forgetting time.

With an utterly blissful smile, he opened his eyes and looked at the sky above him. His heart raged in his chest, his blood rushed through his veins and his throat was sore after the great physical exertion. But it was a long time ago that he felt this kind of happiness.

And he didn't even know what caused him to feel this way.

And all the while, he remembered himself that he should feel very unhappy. He was banished to his house, he heard there was a conspiracy against him and he had slept for the short time of merely three hours this night. He should be cranky, sulky and exhausted, but instead he felt the complete opposite.

It were the prayers… he knew that for certain. After his prayers his heart had lit up and he felt better than he did in years. The ancestors had heard him pleading and they fulfilled his wishes. And now he felt stronger, better and happier than ever.

So this was it like to feel total bliss?

He wanted to fly, so he flew thousands of miles…

He wanted to laugh, so he laughed thousands of laughs…

He wanted to reach for the sky…

… and dive to the lowest depths.

He wanted to feel the water on his skin, the grass through his fingers, the winds through his hair.

He flew with the birds, ran with the deer and swum with the fish.

He could barely sleep last night. Because he just didn't feel tired at all. On the contrary, he was hopping with energy that flowed through his body like a foreign force that didn't exhaust at all. He had just been awake when he flew out of his window, to the horizon. He just had to release that energy, he had to bring it out. And he started training…

He soon realized that he was truly on fire with this energy in his body. He had never flown faster, his energy waves were stronger than they ever were and even he could sometimes not see the movement of his own punches and kicks, that he threw towards the invisible opponent.

If only he had been this strong when he fought the Namek. He would have won… definitely.

He kept on training the entire course of the night. And now, three hours later, his body finally showed signs of its fatigue. But that energy, that endless energy, was still intact and alive and present in his body.

Slowly, Gohan descended to the ground, falling the last few feet, until his back met the grassy earth. And he laughed all the while…

It was insane for anyone who saw it from a distance, but it felt natural for him… anyone who felt the way he did would behave like he did now.

So this was it like to feel total bliss?

It just made the world so much more beautiful.

The child in his heart had been awoken.

He was carefree again.

He was playful again.

He was wild again.

With his grasping hand he pulled the grass from the earth and he threw the little strings in the air, some were taken away by the winds, others descended on the ground again.

And all the while he laughed…

… like a happy child.

Hours went by and all worries were forgotten. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, bringing the warm, but late morning of eleven o' clock with her as she made her long, ever repeating journey to the west. The cool winds had died down and the air was still and silent.

And he still lay there, on the soft grass, while the animals eyed him curiously, wondering who this stranger was that invaded their lands. There was even one time that a birds nestled himself on Gohan's bent knee and looked at him with its little head slightly turned to the right. The general had never seen that before… but then again, what attention had he paid to nature in the last couple of years?

He sighed with satisfaction and remained on that spot, that grassy meadow where he had descended on a couple of hours ago and where he had spent moments in serenity and peace.

He spent the time napping, and then awaking several minutes later. And he watched the wild horses in the distance, admiring their graceful movements. But for the most part, he thought.

About how the world suddenly looked so bright…

And how the sounds of nature formed its own music…

He heard the sweet symphony of the birds and wondered why he never paid attention to listen to its beauties.

He smelled the grass around him, but many unfamiliar scents too entered his nose. The pine of the forests, the flowers of the meadows… the herbs, the sea the earth…

… and the divine scent of the lotus flower.

And then his thoughts wandered back to her, the human slave, as she had carried the scent of that particular flower. And once he thought about her, he found out that she would not leave his mind any time soon.

It was peculiar how he could clearly see her face in his mind. And how he would get a strange feeling in his stomach, like there was jumping something up and down in there. And then a pleasant tension came over his body, which he could only loose after a deep sigh.

It wasn't that it really concerned him, it merely interested him.

Still it was strange and he couldn't exactly place it.

He smiled as he thought of last night. How she stepped into the light of the chamber and revealed herself in all her enchanting beauty. She had worn a very loose, white nightgown, that would have covered up everything, had the garment not been three sizes too big for her. It had left her right shoulder bare, as the collar was way too big for her small body.

Her hair was tied together in a thick and messy braid, thrown nonchalantly over her left shoulder. Her little feet were bare also, having no shoes of whatsoever put around them.

She was like a apparition, or a dream, but at the same time she looked as real as him.

So real, that he could just stretch his hand and touch that soft, glowing skin of her ivory face.

And yet so unreachable because of his own heart, that would never allow him to feel that inviting skin.

And all the while, as it truly felt like a while, she looked at him with wide-open eyes, shocked, vulnerable, nervous. She averted her gaze from him and looked at the marbled floor, while she fidgeted like a child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. On her cheeks appeared a pink blush and she mumbled indecipherable mutterings.

She was adorable…

And before he could say anything, she quickly bowed her head and mumbled something that sounded like an apology and she was gone before he could stop her.

Of course he could stop her if he really wanted to. And he wanted to…

He was burning with curiosity. Why was she here? Why was she out of bed? Why did she came to this particular room? And if it wasn't for his Saiyan pride, he would have surely walked after her and asked her all his question. To satisfy his curiosity, but also because he just felt a desire to talk to her.

Was that strange?

No, he kept telling himself. If it were any other person, he would have talked to that person too. If it were one of the other slaves, he wouldn't hesitate to talk to that slave. So there was nothing strange in talking to her…

Right?

Oh, why did he care anyway? It was a slave, for heaven's sake!

He decided to not crack his brains about it any further and to enjoy the peaceful and bright morning… with or without her on his mind.

He yawned before he felt that his eyes got heavy again and he decided to take a nap again. With one eye he looked at the world once more.

It was so beautiful…

The world looked like a vision… or a dream.

And all because of the prayers. He would definitely pray more in the future…

But now, he would sleep and thank the ancestors in his dreams.

Little did he know, however, it was not because of the prayers that the world seemed more beautiful…

… it was because of Videl.

* * *

**You know that feeling that everything seems bright when you fall in love... and that you just have this new energy, that makes you believe that you can do anything? I have... **

**Anyway, what'd ya think... I know it's still not a lot of gohan/videl action, but it explains a few thing.**

**Okay, gotta go... enjoying my vacation right now :D**

**And review, please ;)**


	19. Diplomacy, For the Truth is Confusing

**Sorry for the very late update :s**

**I was working on another story and I couldn't find the inspiration to finish this chapter, so sorry :(**

**But (huuuuge but) I've been working on a dialogue that's... well, very love/hate-ish. Here's a little spoiler of the scene:**

**(WARNING : SPOILER!!! SCROLL DOWN NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW) **

**It's some sort of dance sequence. By some series of unfortunate events, Gohan and Videl end up dancing on the night humans celebrate the spring (or whatever) with a ball. And there will be huge fight between them, with Gohan asking Videl why she hates him and Videl confronting him with his past. It's a real clash of the titans... very, very love/hate-ish. **

**(END SPOILER)**

**Okay, on with the chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, under the same bright, caressing, radiant sun, the mother of all beings, the source of life, Videl was touched by the warm light too. But, unlike him, the object of his affections was in a graver demeanor than he was. While Gohan felt on top of the world, she felt she was at the lowest bottom.

While the little, still innocent boys and girls were playing with the sheep of the property, in the great, grassy meadows that surrounded Chrystler Castle, Videl for the first time had no attention or whatsoever to the beautiful environment.

She had been in deep thought ever since Erasa and she parted to devote themselves to their respective jobs, and she had kept her secret for herself.

She knew that telling Erasa about these unknown and unwanted feelings regarding the General would ease her heart and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she could trust Erasa with this delicate information, as she trusted the ditzy blond with her life already.

But this wasn't an issue of trust, nor it was an issue of easing her heart. This was an issue of pride. Because no matter how deep she had fallen, no matter how low she had sunken, Videl still had her pride, a feat that so distinctively belonged to all those of the house of Satan.

If anyone, even if is only was Erasa, would know that she felt attracted towards General Gohan, how would that someone see her? She was considered as the daughter of a divine figure. Falling for the enemy was a big no-no.

She didn't think she could take it anymore if someone looked at her with an expression of despair. And her secret would doubtlessly reduce any human to nothing but a pile of despair.

Because she was forced into the position of a leader, a heroine… the reluctant ambassador of all human beings. Not a day went by that someone didn't say that her father would have been proud of her.

If only they saw the depths of her heart… If only her father did. What would they have said if they could take a peek?

And thus she had decided what to do. She would keep this secret for herself, hidden deep in her conscience, while she would let no sign out that would betray her emotions towards the General to the outside world.

Nobody was to know her true sentiments. She would carry her impenetrable mask, smiling and obeying submissively, and nothing would betray her attitude.

"Earth to Videl… Anyone there?"

Videl jumped up slightly when she heard a voice calling out for her. She had been in her thoughts so deeply that she had not noticed that someone was standing next to her.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" A familiar male voice asked her as he sat down next to her onto the soft grass.

"Nothing, Jonah. I'm fine." Videl replied as she scratched her forehead so she could adjust her expression unnoticeably. She didn't particularly want to talk to Jonah right now. He had been following her like a faithful puppy from the day they met, always talking and chit-chatting, even though she would not say anything back and mostly nodded all the time.

Jonah was one of the few merchants of the property, selling the remaining goods that were produced on the General's land on the various markets in the nearby cities. It provided them with money to buy the things that couldn't be produced on the land, such as necessary herbs for medicines, silk, liquors and other luxurious goods that a man as powerful as the General would need. This meant that Jonah spent much of his time traveling with a few other men to sell the goods and he was only at home for a few weeks until he had to travel again for a long period of time.

When Videl met Jonah in the barn he had just came home from one of those travels. And since then he had sought out for her more than occasionally, for he had nothing at hands but to rest and prepare himself for the next journey. At first Videl appreciated his visits. It was nice to have someone to talk to when the children were playing in the lakes or in the meadows. But they were now at the point were they met each other every day and Videl was growing slightly tired with his conversations. He would ramble on and on about something and she would have no idea where he was talking about in the end. Especially since she was not such a talkative person and he had the monopoly of the entire conversation.

He was kind, though. Never in a bad mood, it seemed. And she did sometimes appreciate his efforts to talk to her, when she was feeling lonely and depressed. But now she would rather be alone with her emotions.

"You don't look fine. Are you upset or something?" Jonah asked her with concern. Videl smiled a little when she thought that though he could be slightly annoying, he was always sincere in his ways, something that she could not always attribute to herself.

"No, I just had a rough night." She replied wearily. It was true, though. Videl had slept only a few hours, as she had been pondering about her new revelation for the most significant part of the night.

"Oh, how so?" The male across her asked back.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all." She assured. It was not like she wanted to go into details. Spilling half of the story to Erasa was bad enough, she didn't want anyone else to know.

He merely nodded, but eyed Videl suspiciously, just as Erasa had done this morning. But he decided to drop the subject, since Videl obviously didn't want to talk about it, using the following silence to turn the conversation conveniently to a subject of his liking, the subject he wanted to speak to her about.

"Have you heard the news yet?" He asked casually as he plucked a long blade of grass from the ground and started to tear it apart slowly.

This caught Videl's attention and she turned her head to the male next to her, question in her eyes.

"What news?" She asked.

Jonah waited for a while, leaning back onto the grass as he fixed his gaze on her in an exaggeratedly slow pace. He looked at her with a frown while he supported himself with his elbows, and Videl almost rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her more anticipated for 'the news'. He eventually told her as he, again in an exaggeratedly slow pace, looked over at the young children in the distance.

"The empire has been invaded."

Videl found that, despite herself, she was surprised when she heard the news. She knew with common sense that the empire wasn't invaded in a long time, or at least not in the meaning of invasion and the conversation suddenly awoke her interest.

"Invaded? By whom?" She asked as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Some guy called Ferdiad has defeated the first army of King Vegeta a couple of days ago. He claims to overthrow the King and free us all." He answered. Videl notice that he didn't look so enthusiastic as he should be. And nor was she.

"Who is this Ferdiad?" Videl asked skeptically, and Jonah let out a humorless chuckle.

"You won't believe it. He's a hybrid… half Saiyan, half human."

This actually startled Videl. She had never heard about a Saiyan-human hybrid. As a matter of fact, she was kind of appalled by the idea of a Saiyan and a human having sexual intercourse. It was just unheard of, it was something that was opposed to every moral, racial and ethical rule, because Saiyans and humans were both very different species. A lion and a deer wouldn't mate either, would they?

"Is that possible?" Videl asked in a whisper, looking at Jonah with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Apparently. But since he has human blood, he's bound to put an end to all the slavery." Jonah shrugged, obviously not believing it himself. Videl wondered why he wasn't as euphoric as he should be.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Videl started, voicing her opinion even though he obviously believed the same. "I mean, he also has Saiyan blood, and we all know how they think of us."

"Well, he _does_ have a lot of reasons to tend more to his human than his Saiyan side."

Videl was puzzled by this. It was as if Jonah was trying to persuade himself into believing that this Ferdiad was really someone worth all the attention.

"How so?" Videl asked as she tentatively observed Jonah's behavior.

"Well, his Saiyan father was executed on the King's order and his human mother was hunted her entire life. Consequently, he must be very vengeful towards the Saiyans."

There was a short silence in which the young man gazed towards the distance with a thoughtful frown on his face while Videl studied his behavior and his facial expressions.

"You don't think this is good news." She eventually started. "You know that you should be exhilarated that someone is trying to free us, but you are not. Why is that?"

Jonah looked down and sighed deeply, his expression close to somber.

"I have a lot of reasons why I shouldn't be exhilarated." He answered wistfully, his tone indicating the end of this subject. This reply, so cryptic and vague that it was uncharacteristic for him, was completely unsatisfying for Videl, but as she saw his expression, she just decided that she didn't want him to spill his guts if he didn't want to. He had not persuaded her to tell him all that has bothered her before either, so she figured that the right thing was to just let him be, even though she was curious why he wasn't enthusiastic just like any other human, or enslaved race for that matter, would be.

Another silence followed, with only the carefree laughter of the children and the whining of the sheep on the background.

"So," Jonah spoke much lighter than before as he broke the short one-minute silence. "why are you not dancing with the euphoria you should feel. Don't _you_ think this is good news?"

"Sure I do." Videl replied with a frown as she started to pick absently as the hem of her blue dress. "But I'm still a skeptic, I don't want to set my hopes on something that might not happen."

Jonah nodded understandingly.

"But then again, what if it will?" He asked rhetorically. "I mean, Ferdiad's reserve troops have demolish the King's best army, his first man had defeated General Gohan in a one-on-one battle… perhaps it will happen."

Videl resentfully acknowledged that the corner of her mouth twitched slightly when Johan mentioned Gohan's name, but she was surprised when she heard that he had been beaten.

"Has General Gohan been defeated?" She asked in surprise. "Wow, the guy who beat him must be one heck of a fighter."

Even she knew that the General was considered as the strongest Saiyan that lived in this time. Hearing that Ferdiad's first man has defeated the strongest of all Saiyans gave her a bit of hope for freedom, though she did not embrace it as willingly as she should. She attributed it to the fact that though he had been defeated, the General was still alive and capable of getting stronger every minute, making Ferdiad's chances smaller.

"Perhaps he will do it." Johan eventually said blankly. "Ferdiad's proving to be one of the biggest threats in centuries, defeating the imperial armies on their own ground. His victory has caused for turmoil in the political circles, the senators disagree with the King's decisions and loyalty fades. The empire is now divided in three groups: the senators, the militia and the ignorant mob, and the King can't satisfy all the parties any more. The stability is gone, there's hardly any sense of unity. And when that is gone, who knows if the empire is capable of protecting the borders."

"How do you know all this things?" Videl asked as she shook her head in confusion. She saw him smile slightly at her question, as if it reminded him of some pleasant memory.

"You can say I have a… friend in the senate. He's the senator of planet Ascaya, a fairly large planet in the east of the Saiyan empire. I used to be one of his slaves when I was a little boy, some sort of playmate for his young son so he would not be lonely when his parents were away."

He stopped here, his smile widening with the apparent affection in his eyes.

"I guess you could say that is was like a second son to the senator. And because he loved me, he set me free on my eighteenth birthday. But living as a free human in this empire is altogether impossible. I wouldn't be able to get a house and make some money, the government would take away everything I own. So instead, the senator lobbied with a few respectable men and he sold me to General Gohan, at whom I would have a considerable amount of freedom as a merchant. I still have contact with the senator, though. We write each other letters and I see him every once in a while. He enlightens me with all the information about the political issues."

Videl suddenly understood why Jonah was not so enthusiastic about the news that they would perhaps be freed. Because if the Ferdiad succeeded, then that would be dreadful for the senators. Perhaps they would loose their positions or, even worse, they would be killed by the rebels to destabilize the empire further. Altogether this meant that the invasion was dangerous for the particular senator Jonah spoke about. And Jonah seemed to care about him very much.

That was also something that Videl could hardly believe. A Saiyan who sees his human slave as a son? And a human slave caring for his Saiyan master as though he was his father? It was completely out of the stretch of the imagination. Saiyans weren't that kind, period. They couldn't relate that much to another species to hold affection towards someone not of their kind.

But then again, every race has its exceptions. She was not the one to say that all humans were representative for the entire human race, so she figured the even the Saiyans had their exceptions. Though she could not really picture it.

"So what is the latest news in the political circles?" Videl asked, intending to change the subject into something that was not as disputable as whether Saiyans could be good or not. To her relief, Jonah started talking about politics.

"Oh, it's crazy in the senate. There are more than three hundred senators who all represent a planet in the empire and all of them have different views on the Ferdiad-issue. Not that it really matters, though. The only opinion which truly matters is the King's. He has absolute power and nothing happens without his permission."

"But what is the function of the senate then if the King has that much power?"

"Well, it's a very complicated system, but from what I hear, they have some sort of counseling function. Basically they advise the King on everything that's relevant in the empire and formally spoken, they are powerless."

Videl frowned and shook her head in confusion.

"What kind of system is that? That's no democracy." She said indignantly.

"Well, no-one ever said it was. I don't think they know what democracy is. But you're missing the point of the whole thing. I said that formally spoken, they are powerless, right?"

Videl nodded wearily, not really understanding where this was going.

"The point is that in reality, the situation is a whole lot different. The senators are mostly heads of very old and respectable families. Long ago, their ancestors supported the dynasty of Vegeta I and they proclaimed him King. A reward for their loyalty was money, honorary titles and, of course, land. The senators of today have inherited the wealth and titles of their ancestors, as well as the land, which have now expanded to a planet for each senator.

But the King still has a dept towards all those men whose ancestors have supported his ancestor. That is why he must follow at least some of the advise which he receives. It's all a very feudal system, all based on dept and honor."

"But those are not decisive factors. The King can still do anything he likes. If he has the absolute power he can even dissolve the senate, can't he?"

Jonah seemed to consider that, while Videl watched him tentatively. She absently noticed that this was the most animated conversation she had ever had with the male next to her.

"I suppose he could, theoretically speaking." Jonah eventually answered slowly. "But he would be crazy if he did that. A planet is a planet by people living there. And just like the land, those people are property, or at least subjects, of the senators. And that means that a senator can call upon everyone on his planet to fight for him. He doesn't even have to pay them. After all, he is the owner of the land, so when the senator asks it, his subjects can't refuse if they don't want to loose everything they have. As a result, every senator has a private army, that might not be as big as the King's army individually, but when combined, they could squash the Royal army like a nasty bug. So you see that this is how everything stays in balance. With the constant threat of being overthrown, the King would be mad to ignore the senate, let alone dissolve it. If you consider this you come to the conclusion that the King is not nearly as powerful as he seems.

And there's even more." He continued, hardly ever pausing. "With him not leading the armies of the empire, the Royal legions may have sworn their allegiance to him, but they are truly loyal to their commander. And that is General Gohan. That makes him about the most powerful man in the empire."

Videl groaned when she heard that. Something inside of her just didn't want to recognize that he was indeed a very significant person. She hated the fact that everyone around her, even all the humans she knew here, was so convinced that he was a great general, a great master and a great man. It was as if they had forgotten that it was thanks to him that thousands of men have met their ends, that it was thanks to him that the lives of millions of people have been destroyed.

But on the other hand she found herself being incredibly eager to hear more about him. The more she knew about him, the more she wanted to know. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help it.

"Most powerful man…" She muttered resentfully. "Well, he definitely shows that of. God, he's so arrogant. I wonder why he hasn't killed the King and claimed the throne yet. Must be very good for his ego."

She couldn't stop the hateful array of words. It was as if another person was speaking. And it was as if that person wanted everyone, including Videl herself, to believe that she loathed the General. And Videl believed it. She really did loathe her master, he was a Saiyan after all. But Jonah just looked at her with suspicion, his brow knitted in a frown.

"I think you've got it wrong." He started as he again watched the children in the distance. "The general is a good guy. And most loyal too. He'll never betray his King."

That was just so not what Videl wanted to hear. It angered her even a little, hearing that Jonah also thought good of the General. But what angered her the most was her own reaction. Because she wanted to hear more, say more… know more about him. And she couldn't help herself, but she rambled on about him again.

"Then he is the only god damned Saiyan who is foolish enough to take orders from superiors who aren't even superior to him."

It came out sharper that she had intended, silencing Jonah for a while as he looked at her even more suspiciously, while she was still picking on the hem of her dress, a frown on her face. Both of them didn't say anything for a short while, feeling some sort of disagreement between them. It was Jonah who was brave enough to break the silence.

"I think he feels very ashamed about his defeat." He started quietly, as if he wanted to persuade Videl to believe otherwise about her master.

Videl turned his gaze towards him, waiting for him to continue, despite her short rant. When he didn't she grew a little impatient.

"Who? The General?" She asked, more as an attempt to get Jonah to speak.

"Yeah. With Saiyans, it's either winning or dying. Losing is not an option. And he lost. I think he feels he has lost his honor." Jonah muttered tonelessly, staring absently in the distance.

"It's good to lose every once in a while. Keeps your feet on the ground. Maybe now he will see that he is a mortal man, just like all of us." Videl replied a little less sharp tone than she had previously, though her sentiments were still the same.

Another quiet moment followed. She heard Jonah sigh beside her and when she turned her head to watch him. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the warm rays of the sun that touched his face.

He was kind of cute. Even Videl couldn't deny that. He had some sort of adolescent charm, a boyish youthfulness. That wasn't really strange, though. He was only twenty-one, two years older than her.

Most of the older girls on the property were all over him, and they had more than frequently told Videl that she was so lucky that he wanted to spend time with her more than she would have liked. But still, she couldn't find herself being attracted to him. He was more like a friend that anything close to what she considered 'boyfriend-material'.

All of a sudden, when she thought about attraction, she found herself thinking about the General and she stared to compare him to Jonah.

Jonah, as she had thought before, was kind of cute. His youthfulness made him endearing. He had auburn hair that came to his earlobes, falling down in a ruffled and wild style. He had a pale skin, with slight freckles across his nose, and he had beautiful green eyes. He had shaved off the small fringe of beard with which she saw him for the first time and now his face looked even younger. Altogether, he was definitely good-looking.

And then the General. He was so different from Jonah. Whereas the latter still was a boy, General Gohan just breathed masculinity. He had a rough, but exceptionally handsome face, with black eyes and equally as dark hair. His skin was tanned and on some places scarred, doubtlessly thanks to all the battles he had fought, and he had a very visible scar on his cheek. He was tall and muscular, but rather slender than bulky. Jonah was tall too, but he was more lanky, whereas the General was graceful. He had some sort of attitude, something that just held so much authority, which made him on the one hand insufferable for her, but on the other hand very attractive thanks to the power that radiated from him.

And she came to her conclusion were the difference between the two men exactly lay.

Reluctantly she admitted that though Jonah was cute…

… the General was gorgeous.

"How good do you the General?" She asked all of a sudden. She didn't want to ask it, she scowled at herself for asking it, but she had done it nonetheless. She just wanted to know… She was so eager to just hear about him. And afterwards she would make a hateful comment, something she also couldn't help, just to prove that she _did_ loathe him… resent him… dislike him… hate him… and everything in between.

To her delight she saw that Jonah didn't think the question was a strange one and he answered it without suspicion.

"I've talked to him a couple of times. He asked about my father…the senator I mean…I never really knew my actual father. He told me the senator and he could get along quite well and that he is one out of a few senators who is actually decent. And we talked about politics. The General had some quite interesting views and opinions and even some good ideas about conscription, as far I can tell with my limited life experience. But he never had the ambition to go into politics. "Too much corruption and endless debates that lead to nothing", he said. He belongs to the army; war is his calling."

Jonah let out a humorless chuckle, surprising Videl a little.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I think that, if we weren't so different, we could have been friends."

"But he's so obnoxiously arrogant." Yes, there she went again, blurting out half-truths, as if that made the General a lesser man.

"Well, they all are." Jonah shrugged indifferently. "Every Saiyan is arrogant and feels himself superior towards us. But there is more to Gohan than you would think. If you just try to be nice and have a small talk with him every once in a while, you'll find out that he's a decent guy. He really is."

"I was taught otherwise." Videl muttered stubbornly.

"Oh, let me guess… June and Ellie?" He asked with a chuckle, causing Videl to smile as well, though it was only slightly.

"They told me that I was not to speak to him, unless I was spoken to." She said truthfully.

"I should have known." Jonah replied brightly. "But come on Videl, not to be rude, but they are quite old, they don't know anything better than to be respectful. That's good in any other case, but Gohan is still quite young, he can appreciate a conversation that is not about politics or war. A man of his power is always in the company of more experienced, older men. He knows only a few men of his own age. Poor guy has grown up way too fast."

Videl let out a small laugh when she thought about that. Ironic that Jonah had said that.

"Well, you can say anything you want, but he is most definitely not poor." She said with a chuckle as she looked at the castle in the distance. Jonah smiled at her comment, but remained silent.

"I hope they will spare him, though." He mused vaguely, confusing Videl as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"The rebels, I mean." He explained quickly when he saw Videl's expression. "I pray that, if it ever comes that far, Ferdiad will not lower himself to Saiyan levels and kill them all out of revenge."

Videl didn't know exactly what to say about that. She knew that she should hope that Ferdiad would kill all the Saiyans in the end. Just so they got what they deserved. But, and this startled her greatly, she found out that she wasn't exactly sure what to think any more. As a lack of knowledge to know what to respond to Jonah, she said the only thing that she could think about.

"Amen."

Jonah turned his head towards her in surprise, obviously not expecting her short reply.

"I didn't know you were religious." He exclaimed and Videl grimaced.

She wasn't. But it was the only diplomatic answer she could think about at that moment.

* * *

It was twilight. The sky was dark and the stars shone faintly under the thin veil of clouds, while the horizon was still pink and orange, for the sun had set not too long ago. It was the moment of the day that Videl felt most peace. It was the moment that it was still warm, but the closest to night. And she welcomed the upcoming night, in whose darkness she could crawl away when she was alone in her room, unseen by anyone.

But that had to wait, for now she was headed towards the slave quarters, where she would dine with Erasa or the other females who had their rooms in the castle. She was late though, the children and she came home way too late. She hurried so she would not be the only one in the dining room who was still having her meal.

She just came across the kitchen when Stella came out with two carts full of food.

"Videl, thank goodness." Stella breathed with relief and Videl made her way to the older woman.

"What's wrong? Do you need help?" Videl offered anxiously and Stella smiled gratefully.

"Oh, that would be great, hun. Could you take this cart to the General's quarters, then I'll take this one to his other guest."

Videl froze in her spot when she heard Stella's request, while the latter said something about a little incident in the kitchens and that the other two guest already had their food and that the General and his other guest were still waiting in their rooms for their dinner.

"Just walk in, bring him his dinner and wish him a pleasant evening, that's all." Stella added, before she already dashed away with the other cart and Videl couldn't say anything to stop her.

Videl swallowed deeply as she looked at the cart full of food. So she was to bring this to the General?

She noticed that she had started shaking.

This is something she could not take right now…

Why did this have to happen to her? _Her_ of all persons!

But it was a simple task… she just had to go to his room, drop it off and wish him a good evening. That wasn't so difficult, right?

But what if he said something back? What if he started about the previous evening, when she bumped into him in the chamber with the statues where she was not supposed to be at that time? What if he asked her questions?

She stood there for a few minutes, considering her options, which were either go and face the General, or run away now and leave the cart here.

But she didn't want to get Stella into trouble. Because if she didn't bring him his food, he could get angry with her.

So slowly and reluctantly, she resigned and with the unpleasant feeling of nervousness and apprehension in her stomach, she made her way to the General's quarters.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. I've been working on the next chapter for ages. I really want it to be perfect, with the tension between them portayed correctly. So it could take a while... or not. I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about think chapter.**

**You'll do me a favor ;)**

**So, please review!**


	20. In the Den of a Hungry Lion

**Hey :D**

**Here's another chapter. It is far too long, longer than any chapter I've written so far, longer than I had expected it to be, but it's a pure gh/vi chapter.**

**I seriously had this chapter finished a few days ago. But something was just missing in the end. I spent three day adding sentences, perfectioning the dialogue, skimming for mistakes and stuff... I even changed the ending like a hundred times or so. But now it is finally the best I could possibly make it (if I don't get a sudden urge to add all kind of things after I post this)**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

She came closer… with each step she took she came closer to the quarters of the General. The apprehension in her stomach increased and her breathing had took itself almost to the level of hyperventilating. Here lonely steps resonated through the hall but she heard nothing but the pounding of her own heart.

This was crazy!

She would turn around…

Now!

And she was about to turn around in the with torches lit hall. She really, really didn't want to go to his room. She wasn't ready to confront him, and most definitely not after the previous night, when she made such a fool out of herself.

But she couldn't just turn around and get the hell out of there. Because Stella would perhaps get in trouble if the General had to wait any longer. He would go to her and maybe punish her.

No, that was just stupid. She had been told that the General was very fond of Stella. He wouldn't likely be angry with her for this. He would merely ask why he didn't get his food.

And there lay the real problem. Because he would ask Stella… And she would know that it was Videl who was supposed to bring the food, but didn't do it.

If she really turned around now, Stella would find out sooner or later and what did Videl have to say about that? That she was too scared to go to the General? That she felt embarrassed with herself around him? That she felt uncomfortable with the feelings he summoned inside of her?

NO! Never that. She'd rather go to his quarters and embarrass herself even further than that Stella would know the depths of her heart.

Still, she could turn around and make something up. She could lie…

But how would that lie be? 'Sorry, I couldn't bring the General his food because… I forgot something in the meadows that I needed to get all of a sudden? Because I fell and sprained my ankle? Because I found a child that wasn't home yet?'

Who would believe that? Nobody would buy that lie, it was too… obvious.

She could fake-faint… And then wait till someone found her so she could back up her story.

But no, that was impossible too. Because the castle had so many rooms that it could take hours until someone finally found her.

Still…

No, what in the world was she thinking?! Was she really intending on lying herself out of this situation?! Was she really too scared to go to the General's room?!

Was she really that much of a coward?

She groaned plaintively. Why did these things always happen to her? Why couldn't she say 'yes, I'm that much of a coward' and get the hell out of there.

Why couldn't her damn pride allow her to sneak off while she still had the chance?

She had decided… She would go to his room, drop the food off, and dash away. Maybe, if she was lucky, he didn't even notice.

Maybe he wasn't even there!

No, she wasn't that lucky…

But really, how long could this possibly take? A minute… maybe two… That wasn't even that bad. She just had to grit her teeth and pull through.

She would not speak any more than necessary.

She would not make eye contact.

And if he wanted to ask something so badly, than she would reply with the shortest answer that she could give.

"It's not that much of a disaster. Just relax and don't forget to breathe." She muttered to herself in encouragement. She closed her eyes in a moment of serenity and when she opened them she found out that her legs had already carried her to the fourth floor…

… The floor that held _his_ quarters.

Slowly, as if she wanted to postpone the whole confrontation by making time pass slower, she walked to the east side of the floor. She followed a tall hall, that eventually led to a long, broad corridor that led to the General's quarters.

Videl looked around the with torches lit corridor and she found herself getting even more anxious. Because the corridor looked so much different during the night, with the marble statues on her left being barely lit, a strange, gloomy shadow cast over their forms. She'd only seen it during day time, when the sun shone brightly through the windows on her right. It was Stella who showed her how to get to the General's quarters, just so she knew that she shouldn't enter the rooms if she was ever there by coincidence.

But now she was allowed to go in there. It was strange how it worked out this way.

When she reached the door and realized that there really was no way to postpone what she had to do, the apprehension and anxiety turned into a nervous feeling of nausea.

She inhaled and exhaled the cool air one more time to force her stomach to calm down.

"Just breathe Videl… Just breathe." She whispered to herself one last time before she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden, two-door entrance.

And she waited…

… and waited…

… and the nausea increased with every second.

But nothing…

Nobody answered the door, nobody beckoned her to come in… She heard nothing inside of the room.

She knocked again. Perhaps he hadn't heard the last knock.

But still nothing.

Videl frowned as she bend over and listened to the door. She really heard nothing. No voice, no movement.

Could she really be that lucky?

Could he really be away?

With an unsteady hand she reached out for the bronze door handle.

There was only one way to find out if he really wasn't there…

And she pulled down the handle. Silently one of the two doors opened and Videl gently pushed it open, anxious to find out what it revealed.

And it revealed…

… a hall?

Yes, a hall. A hall with a wooden floor with a red and gold carpet rolled over it. She followed the carpet with her eyes and found out that it ended at a wall opposite the door she just came through. The wall had a big… _big_ window, reaching up to the 20-feet high ceiling. Two curtains were hung above the window; a simple white, transparent curtain, that could be made of voile, and the other was crimson, made of precious velvet. At the time, even though it was dark, the curtains were open, revealing the magnificent view of the forest, lakes and snow-peaked mountains in the night.

The walls were creamy white, almost a soft yellow. The color of seashells, Videl noticed. The walls were scarcely decorated with occasionally a painting here or there. As a matter of fact, the hall was remarkably simple compared to the rest of the castle. There were a few side-tables with vases with flowers on them, there was a full length mirror and there were a few pots with exotic plants. Not something too opulent.

The only thing that really stood out were the window and one devastatingly beautiful and doubtlessly incredibly pricey crystal chandelier on the ceiling, perhaps not the biggest she'd ever seen, but most certainly the most complex. It gave the hall a warm atmosphere as if it was lit up by a thousand candles.

Videl took a cautious step forward, while she silently admired the hall with surprised awe. She left the cart for what if was next to the door, which she had closed immediately after she stepped in.

After a few steps Videl noticed that the left and right sides of the hall both held two other arch-formed entrances. When she reached the first on her left and took a small peek, she saw it was some sort of library, with bookcases against every wall for as far a she could tell. But she walked past it, and she reached the other entrance on her right. It seemed some sort of sitting room, though she could not see much of it as she too walked past that room. She stopped, however, when she reached the second door on her left. Because she saw the glorious light of a crackling fire in a fire place.

Slowly and hesitantly, she entered the room and she took in her surroundings. The floors were, again, made of wood, with a beautiful crimson, black, auburn and gold rug in the middle of the room. It had all kinds of small figures on them. She recognized a prancing horse, a wing-spreading bird, a dashing lion and many more. It was truly amazing.

On her right side was a long window with in front of it a wooden desk. It was a rather messy desk, with all sorts of paper sheets, books, stationary and other sort of things that didn't even belong on a desk, like some kind of glass ball with a blue flower in it, a dagger in a leather sheath, a purple stone as big as her fist and a… flower?

Yes, a flower. To be more precise, a white lotus, obviously plucked recently because it was still fresh.

And on her left side was the fire place with the crackling fire. The fireplace was simple for the entire castle's standards. It was big, but not decorated so opulently as she had seen before.

There were also a few drawers and cabinets and side-tables with all sorts of personal things on them, such as a compass, a few letters and postcards, a wineglass made of silver and crystal and, and this woke her curiosity, a few miniature wooden figures. When she looked closer she saw a little soldier, a fish, a mouse, a rabbit, a sheep (though its head was far too small for its body) and, to her utmost awe, the masterpiece; a very elegant doe. They were all ingeniously carved from the wood, and so incredibly detailed that Videl wondered who had made them.

With a slight smile on her face she looked around the room further. If she had expected anything at all from the chambers of General Gohan then this was not it. Where was the gold? The silver? Where were the expensive pieces of art, the antique articles of furniture? Where were the diamond door knobs and the exquisite gems? Where was the place where you were afraid to turn your butt for fear of accidentally breaking something? The place where you did not even dare to point your finger at something?

But she found these rooms that were simple and slightly messy, but warm and cozy, much like her own room in this castle. She could definitely imagine why her master chose this interior for his private quarters. It felt like home.

So the opulence, the profusion of luxury, the magnificence of Chrystler castle was merely a façade? A boast of wealth?

So the General preferred simplicity and coziness, which would give anyone a homelike feeling, over the flawless beauty of something as extravagant as this Castle?

How peculiar…

She let her eyes go over the rest of the room. There were two bookcases against the opposite wall and Videl tried to read the titles on the leather covers, but found out she couldn't; they were all written in a different language, with a different alphabet. With a frown she looked next to the bookcases were she found two auburn cushioned chairs…

… and that was when she started panicking.

Because on one of the chairs lay a crimson cloak. The same cloak she had seen the General wear when he came to Chrystler castle the other day.

And then, to her horror, she saw something that made the nausea in her stomach return.

On the ground, next to the chairs, lay his characteristic armor, presumably thrown from his body without many thought or care as to where it landed.

The piece of armor lay in front of an arching entrance… and it was not the entrance she came from.

This room she was in now, presumably a study, led to another, unknown room. And it was in that room that she first heard the sound of someone walking.

She heard footsteps on the wood…

… and they came closer.

She froze to the ground as she realized that she was most definitely not alone.

Because she wasn't that lucky.

"Ms. Stella?"

She couldn't breathe. All the air left her lungs as she recognized _his_ voice. It was _him_, and he had been in his chambers all along.

"Ms. Stella, I have a sealed letter here and I would like you to take it to the first guard. He must bring it to my brother, since I don't have time to…"

The voice went silent.

There was an aching silence, while Videl looked at the ground, not daring to turn her gaze to the entrance he had doubtlessly walked through just now. Because she knew just what she would find there. His form…

… half-naked.

Because even she was smart enough to put two and two together to find out that he had stripped away his cloak and his armor, which he had thrown away carelessly on the chair and the ground. And unless he had dressed himself, his upper body should be entirely bare as he stood there in the entrance.

She wouldn't look.

She would not look.

Whatever happened, she would not turn her gaze to him.

But she found out that that was more difficult than she thought. Because the more she forced herself to look at the ground, the more she wanted to fix her gaze at him.

It was a battle between her sense and her instincts, her sense forbidding her to look, her instincts begging her to take a peek.

To her delight, but at the same time to her utmost dismay, her instincts won. She slightly raised her head and she looked at him through her long lashes, like a deer looking at a lion.

And she didn't think that anything could prepare her for the sight she saw.

Because he was standing there alright, with his entire chest bare, as Videl had predicted. And her curious eyes met his form.

One thing was certain… No Greek God could ever compete with such degree of magnificent power and statuesque beauty that was combined as one in him.

His handsome face turned to her with surprise and question on it…

His bare chest, sculpted as if he were Adonis himself, only then several times better…

His tan skin, spun tightly over his muscles, glowing in the dim light of the fire…

His loose pants hanging dangerously low on his waist…

… Yes, his waist… not one ounce of fat on it, narrow and lean…

And then back to his face, where she found his dark eyes, unintentionally smoldering in their sockets.

A slight layer of sweat on his smooth forehead…

His firm neck, muscles tight as he swallowed deeply and thoroughly…

His shoulders, very broad compared to the rest of his body…

His abs…

His biceps…

His chest…

… all of it, all the muscles, well defined and flawless…

And then back to his face again, to his eyes, where they stayed.

He was masculine in every sense of the word, somehow savagely erotic in all his roughness and strength yet while possessing all the cultivated features defined by civilization and evolution. The ruffian and the gentleman we both obviously represented in him, but the one never more than the other.

It was a killer combination.

He was like a lion, powerful and intimidating… presumably dangerous. But also infinitely graceful and statuesque.

He had everything a male should have…

… and he was all that a man should be.

He was, in one word, perfect. There was no other word to describe him with.

"Perfect." She mouthed the words slightly, voicelessly… accidentally, while the silence lasted on and on, the seconds ticking by unnoticeably.

The surprise and the question was gone from his face. Instead he was looking at her with one of the most intense gazes she had ever seen or been under. And she found out that her breathlessness wasn't caused by shock any more…

… but by her heart that had stopped beating as she fell prey of that intensity in his eyes.

It was a moment…

And as the electricity sparked between them, they were both aware that this was a moment…

A moment of heavy physical attraction.

Like two magnets…

An unknown chemistry was there between them…

It lasted perhaps a second, but it was enough for them to come to the realization.

And then, after that long, never-ending second, in which so many thing seemed to have happened, he tore his gaze away from her…

… and the moment was gone. As if it never existed at all.

The warm air filled Videl's lungs as she could finally breathe again. Her heart started beating again and she was no longer frozen to the ground. But she wasn't even given the time to ask herself what had happened in that split second, because a low chuckle came from the General's throat.

"Miss Videl, you surprise me. Where do I owe this visit to?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face, as if the entire scene had never occurred at all. And Videl looked at him stupefied, questions filling her mind as she became more confused by the minute.

What the hell?

What had just happened?

Had she been hallucinating?

Didn't he just look at her with intense, smoldering eyes?

Or not?

And she saw his face, his handsome face, the grim amusement practically radiating off him… His lips were twitched in a crooked smile… no, smirk, and it was smug, patronizing. And it was as if he had carried that expression all the time…

… as if _he_ hadn't felt anything between them.

She was so busy asking herself these questions, gazing at him all the while, that she almost forgot that he had asked her a question.

"I-eh…" She stuttered after a while as she felt a blush heating her cheeks. Why was she here again? "I have brought your dinner."

And she looked to the empty ground next to her… where the cart with food was supposed to stand. She could slam herself in her face when she recalled that she never took the cart with her, but that she left it in the hall. Reluctantly and sighing in exasperation while feeling more humiliated than she even should be, she turned to the General again, who was still smirking at her crookedly.

"Just a moment." She requested with all the dignity and pride she had left at that moment. And she turned around and bustled away to get the food that was getting cold in the hall while she felt both embarrassed and confused.

Embarrassed because of the obvious reasons. She had been staring at him insolently and she had acted like a stupid little girl. As if she never saw the bare chest of a male his age before. Heck, she had seen it more that she would have liked, she had grown accustomed to muscular chests with her father having been a martial artist. It wasn't like this was any different.

But she felt confused by his sudden change in demeanor. One moment he looked at her with the most intense, smoldering eyes she had ever seen, and the next he looked at her with that obnoxiously smug smirk on his face. Was this 'moment', this attraction that seemed to be both-sided, just, in fact, one-sided? Did she just imagine the whole scene?

No, she wasn't that creative.

And besides, the mind couldn't imagine such feelings.

Or could it?

This was bizarre… and exactly the reason why she shouldn't have come here.

But as she walked away, pondering about the possibility of her mind making up the moment between them, Gohan waited for her to walk around the corner and out of sight. And then he let out a deep sigh.

He knew she had noticed, realized, like he had, that there had been some heavy attraction between them. Her eyes reflected all that she had felt during that moment. Eyes wide open, lips parted, and she had been frozen to the ground. He could hear that she had stopped breathing, because she had been mesmerized by the look in his eyes.

But he didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't his intention to look at her the way he did.

When he was in the other room, his bedroom, writing a letter to Goten, he heard the door of his chambers open and someone had walked in. He assumed it was Stella, as she always brought him his food if he didn't decide he would eat it in the dining room. He heard the light footsteps of who he assumed to be Stella. As he thought of it now, he should have known it wasn't her. The footsteps had been much lighter, and the sloth could have indicated the hesitancy. But he didn't pay attention to it and finished the letter. When he did, he called out for Stella, but when he walked into the other room he found _her._

She was startlingly beautiful, as always, and some sort of shock immediately went through his body when he saw her.

Why was she here?

Was this a dream? A very real dream?

But no, she was really standing there, as if she had never done anything else but standing there. And it was as if she already expected that he would enter and she had her eyes fixed on the floor. But slowly… shyly… hesitantly, she looked up.

His surprise to see her faded away as her eyes scoured over his body…

… his half-naked body.

And he had felt extremely good when he saw the awe, the admiration, the amazement that she definitely felt towards his body.

It was plainly arousing to see her looking that way. It was a delight to know that those magical eyes, those deep blue orbs that had enchanted him so frequently already, now saw him how he had seen her all along.

Oh, yes… It was so arousing.

And he had to look away. He had to break the gaze before his body would betray how he felt. So he did, and the moment was gone. And he put his smirk on his face, his mask, so she would not know. And it worked perfectly. She felt confused when she saw the smirk, wondering if the scene had really happened or if had just been her imagination.

That was exactly how it should be. Her wondering… Her being powerless… her being in the dark…

… him being in control.

This is how it should be and not, never the other way around. He was the master after all. And she was the slave, however deliciously attractive she may be.

With a lot of fuss, as she could hardly steady herself after the whole confrontation, she came in again, rolling the cart towards him, until there was only a foot between Gohan and the food. Normally he would drool all over it. He was very fond of food after all. But now he found something that was far more interesting than eating.

"Alright here's you dinner, General. Have a good evening." Videl blurted out quickly, too eager to leave this room to sound like she actually meant it. And she was about to turn around, when he stopped her.

"Ho, not so fast Miss." Gohan said with so much authority that she didn't move a muscle. She scolded quietly. So much for her perfect case scenario of going in, dumping the food and leaving. But then again, her plan had already failed when she was too curious to exit the room when she still could. And now she was stuck here with her half-naked master, a little detail she just couldn't seem to forget, who, at the moment looked at her like she was something to eat. That was also a quite interesting detail as she could not only ignore it but also made her feel more uncomfortable than she, Videl Satan, was supposed to feel.

And he just looked at her, forcing her to look at the ground as she clearly was the loser of this contests of stares. And to her dismay, the same cocky chuckle came from his throat.

"Do not feel uncomfortable, it's not that I mean you harm." He assured, though still with the glint of that smug demeanor in his dark eyes. She didn't twinge, however, but kept looking at the ground, avoiding all eye contact, not wanting to please him in replying to him. And patiently he waited for an answer. In the limited time he had been in her presence, especially at the Tauvegian market, he had learned that she always had some retort, even though it was highly inappropriate for her, as she was a slave. He could vividly remember the rather 'animated' conversation they had on their way to the Royal Palace, with her voicing her opinions and ranting on about very disputable subjects. She had been defying. And unless she had changed drastically in the few weeks of his absence at Chrystler Castle, she should still be defying. So naturally he was surprised when the only reply he received was a silence on her behalf.

"You seem uptight, but I assure you, there is no reason for that." Gohan tried again, but still not succeeding in drawing a reaction from her. Her brows knitted together in irritation though, a sign that she had heard what he said, but chose not to reply to it. He wondered if he had been wrong about her. That she really had changed drastically in the period of his absence. He felt a slight twinge of disappointment when he thought about that, something that he immediately tried to suppress when he felt it.

"You may speak now." He pressed, now being a little bit annoyed. "Or am I not speaking English?"

And finally she gave in to the temptation and she reacted. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and fixed her gaze at him, glaring the familiar glare he once saw on her face, as he noticed that her hands were clenched into fists.

"What do you want me to say, it's not that your words comfort me even the slightest bit." She spat at him, immediately regretting her answer as she hadn't wanted to give him the satisfaction of replying. And now when she did reply, the smirk on his face widened. She scolded at herself for being so easily tempted to do something she swore not to do so she could neither make a fool of herself any further, nor, and this was a whole lot less decisive for her, anger him with her sharp tongue.

He laughed slightly at her remark, secretly pleased that she hadn't changed since the day he bought her, while she continued looking at him with a scowl.

"That reply will do for present." He muttered with a glint of humor in his eyes, clearly satisfied with her outburst. And while he looked at her with mocking eyes, her glare intensified, as she was not able to control he anger if he looked at her that way. To prevent herself from bursting again and unconsciously entertaining him with her flared up temper, and only because of that, she reluctantly tore her gaze away from him and she started looking straight ahead, counting to ten to manage her rising anger.

After a few seconds he suddenly took one step towards the cart, the glorious food still not awakening his interest and he poured in some wine in a glass, calmly and not rushed at all, annoying Videl even further with his intentionally slow movements as she looked at him in a peripheral peek. And then he turned his gaze to her again, as he leaned on the desk behind him and started looking at her again with his mocking eyes, taking a sip from his wine every once in a while.

And he waited.

Apparently for nothing.

And a for Videl very uncomfortable silence filled the room.

He knew that this irritated her to death. But that was exactly why he did it. With smug amusement he saw her getting both angrier and more uncomfortable by the minute. Oh, she was such a firecracker…

And, indeed, Videl was getting angrier. She hated the fact that he had so much power over her, the power to force her to look at the ground with one gaze, the power to chuckle conceitedly while she couldn't do anything about it, the power to silence her while she was dying to open her mouth and hiss at him. The normal Videl, the Videl on earth, would have immediately asked 'what the hell are you looking at'. But now, she found that she couldn't even do that due to the fact that he was a thousand times stronger than her both physically and mentally. And not to forget emotionally, as he could master his emotions perfectly, something in which she failed miserably. She literally was, in all aspects, weaker than him.

And then the audacity of him calling her _Miss_. Did he try to sound more eloquent or something…

… or more civilized…

… than her?!

He made it sound that way. As if he was far superior only because he spoke to her in a rather formal manner.

How insufferably conceited he was.

But this she could still take, though with difficulty and though her hands itched to slap him right across the cheek. She was positive even he could feel the slap and the burning ache her flat hand would leave on his skin. But no, she wasn't that weak to actually give in to that desire. She had some self-control.

But her anger reached its pinnacle when she noticed that his eyes scoured over her body. Not in a way she had looked at him before, with awe and admiration in his eyes, no… no, with amused insolence. As if he had the right to look at her that way.

"Can I get you anything?" She eventually shot at him, sharply, as she could no longer contain herself. She had intended to sound like someone who should not be messed with, like someone who would gladly kick some ass, especially his, even though she knew she couldn't even land a punch. But it didn't matter, it was all about the attitude. She might be a slave, but she would never abandon her spirit, the same spirit that had kept her alive and defined who she was.

However, she completely failed in transmitting that message, because he cocked one of his eyebrows suggestively at her question. Only then she realized how stupid it was to choose those particular words. And she felt herself getting as red as a tomato.

Could she embarrass herself any more thoroughly?

Slowly Gohan put down the glass next to him on the desk, his mocking eyes never leaving her own as he folded his arms across his chest. As he now flashed her his teeth in a wider smirk, Videl suddenly felt her discomfort grow, despite the fact that she convinced herself that she wasn't afraid of him. But it didn't matter, she just didn't like that smug face… She vaguely recalled the glorious face with the intense eyes she had seen when he first came into the room. It seemed as if she was now facing a completely different person, as if the two persons weren't one and the same.

"Allow me to ask you something." He demanded, subtly ignoring her previous, snarling question. Videl just knew where this was going and she almost started scowling… at herself. "I want to know why I saw you last night."

It wasn't a question. It was an order.

"What do you mean?" She shot back icily, trying to evade any explanation she had to give him, smug because he would not know if she kept her silence. That was the only power she had left, because he would never know her thoughts if she didn't choose to tell.

He let out a short grunt at her reply, his eyes leaving her shortly as they shot to the ground, obviously thinking how to get an answer from her without using a threat to persuade her.

"Don't play dumb with me." He muttered eventually, just loudly enough for her to hear him. "I saw you in the family chamber at midnight. Not quite the place you should be at that time."

And she knew that, because her scowl disappeared and made place for a thoughtful expression. But still she was not inclined to tell him.

Now he was slightly angered by her behavior. The way she acted was very inappropriate, and unheard of for a slave. Slowly he left his desk and he walked towards her, her eyes widening a little with each step her took. And much like he had done before, at the market where he purchased her, he stopped close to her, towering over her as he tried to intimidate her with his proximity, but moreover his impressive form, being more than a head taller and much broader than her.

"You will tell me why you were there." He stated slowly, threatening her with every word spoken in that tone, and a shiver went through her spine as she heard the menace in his voice. But, stubborn as she was, she would not be frightened by him. He might be standing so close to her that their chests almost touched, he might be both taller and broader than her, he might be threatening her to death, she would not be intimidated.

"I thought I once told you, I don't respond to commands like that." She hisses with the same fierceness in her eyes as they once carried when they first met.

Gohan almost laughed at the déjà-vu, wasn't it for the fact that he was furious.

"So you still haven't learned, have you? I thought you would have known by now not to trifle with me." He countered with a low, steady tone, not intending on reflecting his anger in his voice.

"Well, then you have completely misjudged my character." She replied odiously, her eyes and voice carrying her loathing.

"Or you do not yet know mine."

"So far I have discovered very little."

Gohan sniffed dangerously and Videl unconsciously leaned back when she saw his glaring gaze. She knew she had insulted him, and she didn't feel comfortable with it, because he glared at her with a look that could have ended her life if looks could kill. She felt genuine fear now, especially now when he took one more step closer to her and bent his head down to her to subtly remind her of her powerlessness.

"It doesn't strike me as odd that you haven't discovered anything about my character." He growled with a hostile, almost hateful expression, chilling her even further. "I could not expect anything else of a person who doesn't look beyond the length of her own nose."

"But then, I don't have to. You are merely my master after all." She spat back, trying to suppress her fright, in which she succeeded for a change due to her own hate towards him. She intentionally empathized the word master, just to prove to him that she wasn't scared and that she dared to mock him.

"Yes, I am your master." He agreed. "And that is why you shall do as I say."

"I shall do what you ask, but I can choose not to answer a question."

This caused him to let out a dry, humorless chuckle, though his eyes were never fiercer.

"Wrong. You shall answer my question, because I order you to." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and your will is law?" She shot back sarcastically, and unseen by her he pressed his lips together to suppress a smile, even though he was still furious.

"Exactly. So… I'm waiting…"

"Then I hope you enjoy your pointless waiting, because you won't get an answer from me now, or ever."

His eyes pierced into hers, trying to read her mood from them. She was just as furious as him, maybe even more as she challenged him with a hateful expression. But he could not help but slightly admire her for the fact that she refused to be intimidated by him. He had come across many creatures from different species from all sorts of different classes, all of them being far more powerful than she was… and who were scared to death of him. But she, the frail human, stood her ground to him, and she was not easily overruled by him.

He realized that she was far too difficult for a slave and that he had any right to either kill her or sell her just to be rid of that defying and disobedient character of hers. But the most peculiar part was that he didn't even consider either of those options.

He kept staring at her face, his anger diminishing as he was again awed by her beauty, and also, and this was new for him, her character.

So determined…

So fearless…

So stubborn…

Proud, fiery, brave…

… an impressive spirit…

… all in the body of a human, weak, fragile, frail. A body he could destroy any second of the day, a life he could steal with the snap of his fingers.

And he had all the right in the world to do that. She was _his_ property, _his_ slave, not to mention her defiance justified the action of him killing her.

Would he kill anyone else, any other slave who was as defiant as her?

No. No of course not, General Gohan Son didn't kill his slaves. Not even those who cause nothing but trouble. He wasn't a savage or a brute or something.

But would he sell them?

He couldn't know for sure. He had never met a slave, or anyone, who refused to acknowledge him completely as a superior.

It frustrated him…

… but even more so, it attracted him.

He was staring at her face, while her features softened the longer he looked at her, when he thought about that. When that realization hit him, he immediately took a few steps back, eyes widening in horror as a desperate dread filled his being.

What had he been thinking?

That he was attracted to her character?

It was a thought that startled him and, truth to be told, frightened him a little

Because so far he'd only been physically attracted by her. After all, who would not be? She was the closest person to a goddess. Her beauty was something one could not simply ignore, let alone be indifferent towards.

The kind of attraction merely her beauty summoned was, or so he believed, innocent. He had met a lot of beautiful women, and though none of them came even close to her what concerned beauty, he had felt some attraction towards them too. And that was it, nothing had happened.

But being attracted not only by someone's appearance but also by someone's character was an entirely different case. All told, that had happened to him three times before…

To his horror he realized that those three cases, and every single one of them, led to him attempting to mate.

Because he tried to mate every woman he had been interested in… three women… three times.

And now there was another interesting… intriguing woman, right here in his room…

NO! She was a human…

Just a weak human.

The fact that she was human made this attraction altogether impossible. And forbidden, not to forget. There were laws against such a thing. And he believed in those laws, he supported them. Because he completely agreed with anything that opposed everything that was interracial. He believed with passion that the Saiyans were the one and only dominant and superior race in the entire galaxy, and that there was no such thing as equality, as not a single society could survive without different classes, without the snobs and the scum, to elite and the proles, the rich and the poor… the masters and the slaves. And along with him, practically every Saiyan held the same opinion, with the exceptions of a few.

Then why did he find himself being attracted to the character and beauty of an insignificant creature like a human? It opposed everything he believed in!

This… This was insane.

And then there she was, looking at him with those wide open eyes, magnificent beyond belief, and with her breathtaking beauty, a frown still on her face, but question in her eyes.

She didn't understand what caused him to act that way and Gohan was thankful for that. Never was she to know how he felt. He believed she was treacherous enough to use these feelings for her benefit.

He had been so close to her. He could smell her. Even now her scent entered his nostrils, teasing him with the delicious fragrance of her body and her hair.

A very floral scent, the lotus flower, as usual, but for the first time he also smelled something different.

What was it?

Oranges?

Roses?

Orchids?

No, it was unfamiliar, completely new.

Then he realized with horror what that scent was…

… It was her own unique fragrance, something so characteristic only for her that he knew that there wasn't anything identical to it throughout the entire universe.

It was then that he knew that she had to get out of there, before he would come to more realizations.

"Y-you may go now." He said to her as calmly as he could, breaking their intense gaze and turning around so he would not be tempted to take another look at her.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

While he had turned his back to her, she looked at his form with question. For the second time this evening, she was filled with questions about him. One minute they were in an argument, and the next he just seemed to give up the whole discussion, letting her win that easily.

But she went nonetheless, before he would change his mind and keep her there after all.

And thus she walked out of the room, a little hesitantly as she took another peek over her shoulder to look at his rear and as she exited the room and his chambers, she left him alone, while he was pondering about this new revelation.

He heard the door of his chambers close and he knew she was outside, confused about his sudden change in demeanor.

He ran an unsteady hand through his hair as he thought about his realization.

He could smell her scent… _her_ unique fragrance.

But she was just a human…

… only a human.

He hoped that he was just hallucinating, or dreaming. Because if he wasn't, then he would be in a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

**Ha, a cryptic ending XD **

**Don't worry, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. **

**BTW, I never really explained this before, but the reason that Gohan is like 8 years older than Videl is because I want Gohan to be... hm, how do I say this... more powerful in any possible way. When he's several years older, he's bound to have more life experience than Videl. This is important because they both have very different opinions on different matters, Gohan's views being more realistic and wiser than Videl's. And there is also another reason: Gohan can't be a general at age 18. That's just too young. **

**I know there are some who think that perhaps I've messed too much with the main characters, that I've changed them too much, and I would have agreed if I hadn't stated in the summary that this would be AU. I still hope you enjoy reading this though, even though everyone is out of character (with the exception of a few, you'll see later on)**

**Okay, that having said, I think I'm done :)**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, okay!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
